Hunting Emerald's Secret
by Violent Hayes
Summary: In an ordinary day, Sakura stumbles into Syaoran and ends in a reckless and twisted hunt to discover a hidden secret which supposedly makes desires come true. FINISHED
1. First Encounter

Hunting Emerald's Secret 

**Written by: **Violent Hayes 

**Chapter 1**: First Encounter -- (**edited**)

**--- Before we begin the journey: ---**

Please consider that I do not own CCS as much as I would like to, but I do own the story. I hope you enjoy this as much as I loved making this story. All I have to say is to expect the unexpected and always have an open eye for some hidden information. Currently I will undergo through some changing, so progressively the chapters will change have the word (edited). Nothing will be changed, only grammar and spelling errors. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy. =)

------ -----

"Mommy... Mommy!" A young girl fell into her mother's deep and loving arms. "I love you, mommy!"

Sakura, the little girl, hugged even harder not wanting to ever let go. She treasured her mother with all her heart. Nadeshiko was like a work of art: delicate and perfect in every single way that Sakura could remember. Everything she did was full of love and grace. Nadeshiko just smiled with her warming gray eyes, and broke up the embrace as she grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. 

"My dear Sakura, you are very precious to me and I want to give something to you," she said smiling. 

"What is it?" Sakura eagerly asked. 

"Take this." 

Nadeshiko handed Sakura a golden necklace. A round and green pendant like Sakura's emerald eyes shone ever so brightly.

"Wow! Is this really for me?" Sakura asked. She smiled when her mother returned a nod. 

"But hear this Sakura: do not ever take it away. It is very important since it will have all of your memories of me." 

"What do you mean, mommy?" the rather confused girl asked. 

Nadeshiko only beamed and took Sakura into another embrace, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She knew that her time on earth was almost over and she was going to miss out on her daughter's life. Silenced tears left her gray eyes, but Sakura did not fail to notice. 

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked troubled, her eyes were full of concern. 

Nadeshiko faked a smile and shook her head, "No. I'm only crying because I love you, your brother Touya, and your dear father. Promise me that you'll never stop loving them as much as I do."

Sakura stood perplexed by the question, "How can I not, Mommy?"   

There was an uncommon silence between both of them, the first and the last that they would have. Nadeshiko didn't seem to mind though, for she only wanted to be with her beloved daughter. 

**BEEP...**

" Wake up, you monster," Touya muttered as he whacked the alarm clock with his hand. 

" Wha…" Sakura tried mumbling, but she ended up burring her face in the pillow. 

Touya smiled mischievously, " I cannot believe that you are 16, and you still sleep like a rock," he sighed. " Anyway, you are going to be late for your first day of school! "  

" WHAT? " Sakura immediately rose up wide-eyed. " Why didn't you tell me? " She didn't get an answer since Touya had disappeared through the door.

Sakura quickly changed into her school uniform and took off with her backpack full of fresh new books. She looked in the mirror and neatly did her short auburn hair, brushed her teeth, went down the stairs, drank a glass full of juice, placed a piece of bread in her mouth, and left in a blink of an eye. 

" That's weird. " Sakura's father said, " She is an hour early... " 

---- -----

Sakura arrived panting to find the classroom empty. With a look of confusion she stared for a minute, but when she checked her wristwatch and realized the time, she got as red as a cherry.  _Note to self: remind me to kill Touya when I get home!_

Sighing she decided to wait peacefully at the desk while the others arrived. 

" Sakura? What the hell are you doing here at this time! You are supposed to come late! " Rika blurted out making the others laugh. 

" I was tricked! " Sakura replied with a sigh, "... and on the first day... "

" I guess that by your brother... " Naoko giggled. 

" You got it," Sakura smiled, curving her hand into a fist. _I'll make him pay dearly for what he did to me!  _

" Anyway, what are the news today? " Sakura asked, bearing the thought in her head.

" Well, there is this upcoming school dance... so we better check our options... " Chiharu said smirking. 

" Hmm... I wished that Sadao would ask me out." Sakura said in a dreamy voice. 

Sadao was in fact considered the best-looking guy that ever roamed school. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that made him look gorgeous. He was the best at sports and he usually was surrounded by loads of flirting girls; Your typical popular guy that every girl dreamed of. 

" That's never going to happen Sakura, and you know it, " Rika said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

" Because he will ask me first, " Chiharu continued, playing with her reddish curls. 

" Who knows? "  

---  ----

Hours went by as the classes and the introductions to the new term passed.

At lunch she sat at a tree waiting for her friends to come. Sakura took out her pendant and examined it. _Twelve years and I still miss her. Why do I keep having those dreams? I wonder if she's watching over me... _Just then a shadow fell over her and a voice made her hide her pendant. 

" Hi, may I sit here? " The person asked. 

" Sure " Sakura nodded gazing at him. Her emeralds suddenly seemed to sparkle. _Oh my god! I can't believe it! It's him!_

Sakura found herself blushing at the person beside: Sadao. There was a small pause before he spoke again. 

" So, you are Sakura, right? "

She nodded smiling. 

" Uh...are you going to the dance? " 

" Y- No, " She answered remembering that he still hadn't asked that special question yet. 

" Great! " he exclaimed. " I meant... do you want to go with me? "

" A date? Sure! " she answered getting excited. _Oh my god! I can't wait 'till my friends hear about this!_

 " Cool, I'll see you later! "

And that was the beginning of a lovely day. Sakura had already forgotten the prank Touya had done. She instantly told her friends what had happened and heard them squeal in delight. Nothing could absolutely go wrong. She was going to the dance with the most perfect guy and girls would totally envy her. 

When school was over, they all decided to go shopping. 

--- ---

" I believe that dress is too short for you " Sakura said watching Chiharu step out with a red one.

" Really? " Chiharu asked disappointed checking herself on the mirror. 

" Well, what can you do when you have a big butt? " Rika joked. 

" How about this one? " Sam asked, spinning gracefully as she wore a long and pink dress with a tank top adjusting to her body. 

" I think that it's just perfect! " Naoko smiled. Sakura smiled back pleased. 

When they were done, they started heading out of the mall. Unfortunately, just the time when Sakura remembered that she had left her bag at the store. 

" Pitiful, " Naoko sighed. 

" Whatever. Anyway I'll catch up with you outside."  

" Ok, but hurry up! " The three giggled as they made their way out. 

--- ---

_Damn how could I be so careless? _Sakura started scolding herself as she got nearer and nearer to the shop. _Just a few more minutes... I'm sure that they will leave me if I take too long... _She went even faster dreading the thought, until she finally made it to the store. 

" Thank goodness. It was still there! " She rechecked the dress inside the bag while she made her way out. " I would have never forgiven myself if I lost it. I wonder what- " 

Sakura suddenly got interrupted when she got knocked down against someone. She hit the hard ground and winced, holding her head, as she sat on the floor.   

" Sorry, I wasn't looking, " she apologized, but just when she opened her eyes, she stopped.

She had found a boy -probably a bit older than her- who dressed in navy jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. Sakura lifted her head to make contact with intense amber eyes that matched with totally messed-up brown hair. He had a silver earring on his right ear. 

In one word you could say that he was handsome. 

_So much for Sadao...  _Sakura bitterly thought as she melted from his gaze. 

But something was completely weird about the guy in front of her. He didn't have an expression, and something told her -by the look in his eyes- he was a cold person. Sakura shivered by the thought. She soon found out she was right.  

" Get out of my way, " was all he said as he continued running. 

_How rude! I swear that guys these days are getting worse!_ Sakura fumed as she tried to get up, but noticed -in the process- an uncanny object lying on the floor. It had the shape of a piece from a three-dimensional puzzle. She carefully studied it and saw it glimmer whenever it touched light, and some cursive symbols around the edges.  

It must have fallen off of him. Darn it! I have to return it. She reluctantly grabbed her bag and took off in the direction the boy had gone to eventually catch up with him. The boy halted and hid in a wall, inside a gap between two stores. She noticed that he was continuously peeking, waiting for someone or something to come. Sakura panted when she finally reached him. The boy suddenly turned around, and with a glare sent shivers down her spine. 

" You, again? What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here! " 

The boy made her wince, but she immediately rounded up courage. 

" What do you mean by that? " Sakura now yelled, angrier by the way he had spoken.         " Look, you dropped something. So here I am, wasting my precious time away, and you happen to be rude by just screaming your lungs at me for doing a favor. Don't you dare speak to a lady like that! You hear me? " 

" What favor? " The boy asked irritated, checking back from the wall.

She shook her head and showed him the strange object. The boy turned around and looked at it surprised searching his pockets, and upon seeing them both empty, he quickly snatched it away. 

" See? And you were making such crude remarks... All I wanted was to give you this- whatever its called, and leave! " Sakura stated. 

A sudden explosion made Sakura lose her balance. The boy checked his watch and cursed. Sakura, again on the floor, stared back up at him. 

" Shit. They are coming. " They boy said to himself, loud enough for Sakura to hear. Just as he was going to peek out of the wall, a bullet passed closely. 

 " Stay down, this is very dangerous! " 

_No kidding. Darn it! My friends probably left me and I'm stuck here with a guy who keeps shouting at me for doing him a favor._ Sakura decided to lower herself next to the boy, seeing there was no other option. He took out a silver gun and started shooting back.   

" Well? What are you waiting for? Go and find the vesper! " came his voice.

" What the heck is a vesper? " Sakura asked, but got no response. 

Must have been the object... Taking a wild guess, she shrugged and started looking for the so-called vesper. As she crawled in the floor, she heard gunshots from far away. Could it be that the boy was some kind of jewel thief? What if he had bailed from jail? What if he was some sort of agent that worked for the CIA? 

Sakura spotted the object a little farther away from the wall. She gulped, and started heading toward it. Just as she gripped it, the glass from the store in front shattered to pieces. 

Sakura screamed when someone held her stiffly from behind. The person held her up saying, " Give the vesper to me! It belongs to us! " 

The boy with a quick twist pulled the trigger. Without seeing, she winced when she fell on top of the man. Her face shifted into a ghostly-white color, when she acknowledged she was on top of a dead body. The amber-eyed boy caught Sakura's hand and helped her up. 

" Come on! We have to make a run for it. They are just too much. " 

The boy didn't wait for her furthermore. As soon as she was on her feet, he pulled her toward the concentrated crowd of people. With a squint Sakura realized some odd men in gray suits were chasing the boy.     

" Are you crazy? " Sakura got her senses back. " What about my bag? " 

The boy gave her a daring glare making her gulp and shut up. With Sakura on one hand and a gun on the other he advanced through the gasping people, as they moved away to let him pass. Sakura sighed feeling defeated and the boy continued running pleased with the silence. The gray men were now behind their tail with a gun in hand. 

Sakura could hear the deafening blasts the guns made and soon wondered why a bullet hadn't hit them, yet. But just as she was thinking, her luck failed as a stinging pain reached her and she dropped to the floor. She tried to get up, but soon found out she couldn't; the men had shot her on the ankle. She whimpered when blood started flowing out. She covered her mouth.

" I think I'm going to faint! " 

" Don't be such a crybaby and get up! " The boy snapped. " You'll get your head blown off if you don't." 

In a vain attempt at pulling Sakura up, he groaned. 

" Okay smart guy, now what do we do? " she replied. 

To Sakura's surprise, the boy gave her a glare, and scooped her in his arms. She reddened herself and wondered in amazement at the boy's strength. He made her feel as light as a feather. 

They continued their run. 

" My hero. " she plainly cheered. 

" Here take this. You are going to have to use it." The boy ignored her comment and handed her the gun, 

" Huh? B-but I don't know the first thing about using a gun. " Sakura stated. 

" And do I care? Twist your body and rest your hands on my shoulders. Keep your head low if you don't want to get it blown! " The boy ordered. 

Sakura with a look of confusion obediently did as was told. She felt her heart beat faster as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support, and held the silver gun with both of her hands. She was facing her current enemy: six men.

" Get ready.  Move the gun to the left " The boy ordered. Sakura followed his directions. 

" More... more ...a little bit more. Stop. Now shoot! " 

" Right," Sam stood frozen. " But... how do I shoot? "  

" What do you mean? Just pull the damn trigger! Haven't you seen the movies or something? " 

Sakura pulled the trigger and a piercing noise deafened her. The force tried to make her lose her balance, but the boy held on to her. She sighed in relief and soon realized one of the men was lying on the floor. 

" Good! Now move it to the right... more... up. There! " he ordered again. 

Sakura was shocked and bewildered, but continued following his orders and another man was down. This time she had gotten the hang of it, and caught her balance. _Oh well, four more left..._  She grimly awaited the boy's orders.

"Now move it toward the center... there!" 

Sakura pulled the trigger again but neither a sound or force came out. Her face started paling when she tried it again. _Oh no._

" We are out of bullets! "

There was a distinct grumble that came from him and the men wickedly laughed at them. 

" Yeah? And what are you laughing at? " Sakura heard herself shout out. _Jerks._

They stopped and sneered, " You are going to get it little girl, once we get you " 

--- ---

Out in the parking lot, the day was nice and warm. Sakura was back in the position she started with in his arms. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She suddenly stared at the boy and nothing else. His eyes were expressionless yet his face showed a smirk. _How can he enjoy this? He must be crazy!_  Everything had been shrouded in a mystery and it all began with him. It intrigued Sakura to know who where those men and why where they after the vesper. After a few minutes, the boy couldn't help but notice that he was being stared at.

" What? " he asked annoyed, surprising Sakura. " Is there something on my face? " 

Sakura decided not to answer and looked on ahead. She noticed that he was heading to a black motorcycle. 

" Are we getting on that bike? " Sakura curiously asked.

" Are you scared? " He asked. 

" No, but couldn't you have brought a car or something else? " 

" Shut up. "  

When they got near the bike, the ache in Sakura's ankle intensified, making her feel weak. The boy felt it and without concern asked:  

" Are you ok? " 

Sakura didn't find the strength to answer.  

The boy glanced down at her. Sakura's eyes were almost closing, and her hands were loose. 

He thought to himself, _... how will she ride?_

He placed her first in the bike and then himself in front of her. She was still strong enough to wrap her arms around his waist. But knowing that her grip wouldn't last, he then took out from his pocket what looked like a handcuffs and joined her hands.

" What do you think you are doing? " She suddenly replied with what was left of her energy.

The men in gray suits retreated, as they instead headed for a car that was parked. The boy knew that he had no time to loose, and started up the bike with a reply.

" Not letting you fall down. " 

Sakura admitted that she was afraid of motorcycles, since she had never ridden in one before. The risks were high, especially now that they were being chased. The boy felt her tense up and decided to ignore it. He placed both helmets on and got away and into the silent road. 

" They are gaining on us! " He heard Sakura exclaim. 

" Weren't you almost dead a while ago? " 

" Damn you! I'm just trying to inform you... " She replied back a little flushed. 

Bullets suddenly hit the pavement and the steel of the bike. Feeling scared she drew even closer to him. The boy didn't mind; he was more concentrated on the black car beside them with the men holding guns.

" Bring it on! " was all he said going even faster. 

He increased his speed and everything surrounding them became a blur. Surprisingly enough, the men were still beside them. The boy suddenly made a harsh stop, and all the cars behind him crashed. A dumbfounded look was placed on the men's faces as they continued on the road without them. Sakura actually laughed.

" You must be really sick " The boy replied, as he turned to his left. 

The fun stopped when they met a dead end. Only a ramp was resting on a high fence that headed toward the junkyard. A crash was heard and they both turned around. The black car was still behind them. 

" Oh no. They are coming," she whispered.

The boy silenced her, not wanting to put her energy to waist. He stopped a few feet from the ramp. _He is not going to jump._ Sakura prayed. The boy read her mind because he told her:

 " Don't worry we are jumping that fence. They won't get us." 

Sakura's blood froze when he went on, full speed ahead._ Is he nuts? We are not going to make it! We are going to die! I'd rather have those men take that dreaded object!  _

" We are not going to make it! " she reminded him. 

" Shut up! " the boy replied. The car was already bumping into them. 

" We are not going to..." 

" I said hush! We're going to make it " 

" I'm not going to shut up when we are about to die! " she stopped, and the only thing she could thing of was: _Oh shit. _

The bike gave a final nerve-wrecking push, the ramp ended, and off they went, flying into the vast air with Sakura screaming at the top of her lungs. 

They both landed gracefully on the floor. 

" See? I told you, " the guy smirked.

Sakura only glared at him as they stopped, noticing that the men in gray were cursing back at them. After stopping, the boy turned around to see how she was, but Sakura had already fainted, resting safely in his back. Everything for her had turned black.

**---- Author's Comment: ----**

Well that's it for the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please R&R to let me know how I'm doing. ^^ And wait for my next chapter in probably two or three more days!


	2. Say it isn't so

Hunting Emerald's Secret 

**Chapter 2:** Say it isn't so 

**Authors Comment:**

Thank you so much for your reviews, hope you like this chapter! Happy New Year! Oh I switched the genres to first action/adventure and then romance. Don't worry, the romance will come soon... *winks*

" spoken " / ' thought ' / ---places or situations --- / // some parts of a song //

------------

Sakura woke up to find herself back in her bed. 'Was all of this a dream?'  she wondered checking her pockets, then her ankle. No ' vesper '. No pain. Which meant, no bike, but best of all: No rude guy. 

"It was a dream!" she finally said cheerfully as she quickly unfolded the covers of her bed that gently warmed her. She looked at the clock, it was six in the morning. ' That's weird, I usually wake up, well get woken up by Touya at seven...' She stood up confused at what was happening to her at that moment. Sakura walked towards the closed door of her room and opened it slowly. Silence roamed through the whole house making it haunting. 

"Touya?" she asked, waiting for his brother to annoy her, but no sound came from his room.  " Daddy?! " she asked, getting more worried. Still quietness, and it didn't comfort her. 

She searched the whole house to find it empty. No one seemed to lived there. She was all alone. 'Where could they be?' she asked looking at the kitchen. Then everything went black again. 

----- ? ----

" NOOOOOOOOOOO " Sakura opened her eyes from the nightmare, only to find herself resting on a black sofa staring at a fan twirling around noisily. 

She was sweating from head to toe. She didn't move from her sleeping position since her head ached. She then remembered the vesper and searched her pockets. 'Maybe this was a dream after all ' she thought bitterly and got up, but winced when pain started to come from her leg. ' Maybe not '  She sat back again. 

She searched the room. It looked like a motel room to be precise, since it was kinda dirty: the wall's paint was scrapping off showing it's true identity, the floor was covered by a brown carpet, the smell was that of a gas station and the sofa which she had been resting, torn away from its leather in some places. ' Where the heck am I? ' 

She continued searching around. ' Oh boy, am I in big trouble... '  she thought, reviewing again. ' I'm so going to be grounded  and probably miss my dance! ' Sakura thought, when she started feeling worse. Her head was spinning making her dizzy, forcing her to lye back down and see everything blurry. A pair of eyes were watching her sleep. 

---- again ? -----

Sakura woke up again hearing a weird sound. She was now sitting in another chair, a long one, in what looked like a public place, since she felt that everybody was curiously staring at her. She looked out the window. Walls surrounding them, keeping darkness: they were underground. She looked at the ceiling, white lights illuminating everything to a weird greenish color. What made her eyes widen was that it looked like a ..... subway?

" Oh, I see you are awake " a sudden voice was heard making Sakura gasp that it had come from beside her. " Oh, don't worry, I wont harm you " the voice replied hearing what Sakura had done. 

Sakura finally turned to her left to find a girl about her age. She had deep, amethyst eyes and black hair that went down her shoulders, forming curls at the ends. She seemed kind of her height and was skinny. She wore a purple, sleeveless t-shirt under a jacket (same as the guy's), a black, leather skirt that finished right above her knees, and black boots covering the rest. She was pretty and her face was calm. Sakura also noticed that she had a video camera resting on her lap. 

" Who are you? Where am I? Where are you taking me? What happened? "  Sakura asked restlessly looking at the girl. 

" Whoa, slow down. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. You are currently in a subway, I'm taking you to a place I can't mention its name right now, and you fainted, sleeping for a whole day "  The girl named Tomoyo replied answering to all of her questions. 

Sakura couldn't believe it. ' I have actually been followed by some guys I don't even know, taken by a boy (actually kidnapped), fainted with him, and now going somewhere with a complete stranger! This is too much for me! ' she thought covering her face with both of her hands. 

Tomoyo giggled as she saw her reaction. " Don't worry, everything will make sense to you " she reassured, smiling. " I know it must be tough for you: one day having a normal life and then being nowhere " 

Sakura sighed. Then looked at her own hands, still remembering how she had gripped the gun and how they had been handcuffed together. It was too much for her. 

" Why? Why me? Of all the people in Tomoeda! " she raised her voice as tears started forming in her eyes. 

" Shhh... "  Tomoyo hushed her, gazing at the crowd. " Don't do that, it might be dangerous! " she whispered. "You don't want to cause a riot " 

" Then please tell me: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!! " Sakura practically yelled making the whole crowd stare at them, keeping quiet. 

" Shit " she cursed. " You shouldn't have done that " she said. Her face totally another. She was concentrated, waiting for something to happen. 

Silence roamed. Everyone fixed their stares on the two girls with eyes that made Sakura nervous. Tomoyo tensed up. All her five senses out on the open. You could even say she had a sixth. Sakura could feel her own heart beating, could hear deep breaths just as everybody else, intoxicating the air. She felt that everything went to slow motion, black and white. 

A sudden gunshot tear everything apart to reality. The girl named Tomoyo rose to her feet, and grabbed Sakura's hand. Making her run, dearly for her life. 

" They heard us, they know, and are following. Just do what I say and hold unto your precious life " was all she said leading Sakura into the filthy crowd of passengers. All staring at them. Sakura couldn't take it. 

They continued running toward the driver. Tomoyo checking back as gunshots made the crowd gasp and move sideways as they continued following them. They finally reached the door. Tomoyo opened it with a kick. ' she is really strong ' Sakura had actually underestimated the girl. 

" Come on! " she said pulling her toward the room and closing the door with a lock. Sakura gasped. No one was driving. The driver was lying unconscious in the floor. Tomoyo sat in the driver's seat, taking full control. 

" We will have to stop and run away as fast as we can " Tomoyo said pressing some buttons. Sakura just nodded, staring blankly at Tomoyo's maneuvering. 

" Take out my cell phone " Tomoyo ordered pointing to her bag where the camera was. 

Sakura did as was told and handed Tomoyo the cell. She dialed a number and closed it again. 

" Why did you do that? " Sakura asked. 

" There is no need to talk to him " Tomoyo replied smiling, making Sakura wonder.

They started hearing thumps on the door, trying to break it open. 

" Darn " Tomoyo said making a harsh stop. Everybody fell to the ground loosing their balance. Sakura rubbed her head with a groan as she got up and screamed. 

Tomoyo knew what she saw and turned around to the driver, who was actually one of the men trying to hit her. She dodged it easily and punched him straight in the nose making him fall down. 

" Quick!  Climb up here and help me with the emergency door! " Tomoyo ordered as she stepped above the driver's seat and started pushing forward the door. 

Sakura ran to her, helping her thrust the door on the ceiling. The thumping on the door increased. 

" Hurry! " she said, pushing even harder. It wouldn't budge.

The door finally flew open with a blast. Men entered with guns on their hands to find the room empty. They searched it carefully, making sure that the girls wouldn't jump on the them and run away. But nothing. The girls had vanished into thin air. They were going back now, when they heard footsteps on top of them. 

----- Outside  the subway -----

" JUMP! " Tomoyo yelled as they both were in the top.  They both did landing safely on the ground. She looked at Sakura amazed at her skills. 

" Gym Class " Sakura said reading her thoughts. 

" Right then, lets bail out of here! " Tomoyo said smiling at her. 

They began running as fast as they could, getting away. Going into the pure darkness, not stopping. After a while they would be reaching their next stop. Sakura was just glad that they had made it all ok, but stopped and turned around to see a light coming toward them, fast.  

" Hurry!" Sakura screamed going even faster.  They continued running. 'Just a few more steps ' Sakura thought happily seeing light come from where they were heading to. When she lost all of her hopes. 

She tripped over the tracks and fell down. She had forgotten all about her ankle, and now it hurt like hell. Crazy what adrenaline does to you, huh?

Tomoyo turned back and helped Sakura get up by placing Sakura's arm across her shoulder.  They tried running, but Sakura kept wincing and stopping. 

" Just leave, ok? " Sakura said as they were walking. 

" And... why would I do that?" Tomoyo asked. 

" Because we are so not going to make it " Sakura concluded as she saw the lights getting closer. 

" OK. I'm leaving... " she said leaving Sakura standing by herself surprised. Tomoyo took a few steps and turned " but with you "  Tomoyo smiled. The men were almost on their tails.           

Sakura gasped as she felt someone grabbing her in his/her arms and the rest was history. She couldn't turn back she just saw Tomoyo running ahead of her not bothering to turn around and finally they were back to safety. But they continued as they knew that the men would not give up so easily. Until they started going up the stairs, Sakura seeing the real light of the sun welcoming her, giving her face warmth. 

---- ? ----

Sakura woke up again to find herself in another room. ' I have to stop doing this. Waking up in different places ' she thought as she woke up from a couch. The room was cozy and looked like a living room. She got up to find her ankle bandaged up, nice and clean. She sat up and started remembering the events that had happened before. ' What were those people after? Why? ' She had never been at such high risks and wished to go home. Back to her normal self. Although she kind of admitted that it was fun, but then sighed. ' You must already turning crazy Sakura, pull your head together ' she scolded herself. She had been thinking so hard that she didn't notice someone entering the room. 

" So, what are you thinking about? " the voice asked breaking Sakura's thoughts away. 

" Nothing " she lied looking at the amethyst-eyed girl who smiled." Where am I? " 

" At my house " she said. " I couldn't tell you earlier because if not, my mom would live in danger. She doesn't know what I'm up to and I wouldn't want her..." she stopped. 

Sakura understood. " You live here by yourself? " she asked looking at the huge living room.

" Almost, but my mom arrives on nights. My dad went away when I was little and I'm an only child. But enough about that, what is your name? We haven't gotten ourselves acquainted yet " she smiled.

"Oh sorry. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. But you can call me Sakura " Sakura said smiling back. It had been a long time for her, since she had done it. She didn't know why, but she felt that she could trust her own life in Tomoyo's hands. 

" And you can call me Tomoyo. Now lets get you clean and give you some proper clothing " 

Sakura blushed as she saw her clothes were a mess. They were all ragged. Her white shirt was now brown and sleeveless, her skirt was full of dirt. Tomoyo handed a mirror so Sakura could look at her face. It was the worst, her skin was brown, she had bruises everywhere, her hair was a total, tangled mess. And she smelled so bad she wondered... 

" Was I like this when I first met you? " Sakura asked making Tomoyo giggle and nod. 

" Oh my god!!" she gasped at what the person who grabbed her must have thought if she was in that horrible state.  

" Come one, then. Lets have a fashion emergency right now" she said holding out her camera taping her. Sakura sweat-dropped. 

"Is that necessary? "

" Yep "

---- An hour later ----

After taking a hot shower, having a pedicure and manicure, brushing her unbelievably tangled hair, wearing some new clothes and Tomoyo treating  her bruises: Sakura was as new as ever. She loved being clean, and dreaded the thought of having to pass through that stinking misery again. Sakura's now thin stomach grumbled making her blush.

 " Someone must be hungry " Tomoyo said dragging Sakura to the kitchen. 

" Well what can I do, when I haven't eaten in a whole day? " she said giggling as she helped Tomoyo with the cooking. They obviously made a mess, but cleaned it up right away. 

After fixing Sakura up in every way possible. Tomoyo took her car out, driving her to Sakura's next destination.

---- Hangout ---

Sakura got nervous as they reached a club for the first time. She didn't know why she was heading there, or who was she going to meet. What was she really going to get into...

" Well, we are here! " Tomoyo said parking. 

Sakura shivered." Tell me, why are we here? "

" So you can get all of your questions answered and can finally go home" she smiled, making Sakura do the same.

---- Inside ---

As soon as Sakura entered the whole environment changed. People danced like crazy, though they didn't go that wild. The sound of the music was thumping loud on their ears, making Sakura to actually want to join all the people there and have a carefree time.

 Tomoyo led her inside to a so called living room in the basement. There were modern couches, sofas, bean bags, and all types of furniture all placed in a circle. The walls were black with writings and weird signatures on it, probably by the persons who hung around here.

" Hey Tomoyo! " a girl came to greet her. 

She was about the same age, had long black hair that was arranged in two ponytails making her look innocent and like a rebel at the same time. She had deep crimson eyes and a long slender body that was dressed in a red-wine t-shirt and black jeans, having the same jacket that everyone seemed to wear, wrapped around her waist. 

" Sakura, this is Meilin Li. Meilin this is Sakura Kinomoto  " Tomoyo said smiling. 

The girl eyed Sakura. " Nice to meet you! Seems like you have been going through a lot " she said. 

" I guess " Sakura sighed, "how did you know?" 

" Long story " she answered. " anyway meet the guys. Eriol Hiragisawa and  Daisuke " she said dragging her to where two guys sat.   

" Doesn't he have a last name? " Sakura asked whispering, making Meiling giggle. 

" Yeah he does, but he doesn't like it " she whispered back. " Guys this is Sakura Kinomoto "

A guy probably a bit older than Sakura and taller stood up. He had dark blue hair and eyes that were hidden under glasses. He wore a silver shirt and black jeans. He looked way too mysterious, yet he was sweet at kissing her hand. He was cute (not as handsome as the boy she had first met, though). 

" Pleasure to meet you " he smiled.

The other guy who sat there grinned. He had dark-brown and spiky hair with the tips dyed red and blue-green, his dark eyes matched. He was wearing the same as Eriol only that his shirt was sleeveless and blue. "Hi! And welcome" . Sakura smiled back. ' Welcome? What did he mean by that? ' she wondered. 

" Don't just stand there, relax and feel yourself like at home" Meilin said as she sat beside Daisuke. Sakura sat across from them, Tomoyo beside her in a purple sofa. 

" Home " she whispered gloomily. ' How I miss it ' Her head lowering.

" Aww... don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure that we will get you there in no time " Tomoyo assured her. 

"A vesper... What is it? "she asked, trying to get the thought out of her head. 

" Are pieces of a big puzzle we are trying to solve. It actually means a planet, and they named it the same because there is a legend that says the vesper actually came from it. There are seven different. I take it that you have already seen it. But anyway here is one " Eriol answered taking the 3D thing out from his pocket. 

She took a better glimpse and noticed that it was silver colored that had emerald gems engraved into it, and somehow seemed familiar to her. 

" What we want to do is to get all of them, before others do " Meilin added.  

"And why would you want to have all of them?" Sakura asked.   

" It is said that when all of them are joined together, anything can be possible. Money, luck, power, and many other great things. It is an enigma " Daisuke answered.

Sakura thought how weird all of this information was, leading her to another. 

" How did I end up... "  

Just as Sakura was about to finish  her question the door swung open like it was hit by a hurricane, scaring her.  She turned around to find that handsome boy. 

" They still haven't gotten sightings on the second one, but they will if we don't snatch it first " he said as coldly as ever. But the guys didn't seem to mind his rudeness. They were somehow... used to it. He spotted Sakura and noticed what Tomoyo had done to her. She had a fresh and clean look again wearing a striped, white and pink turtle neck and denim jeans. Her hair was braided. 

" Sakura, this is my cousin Syaoran Li "  Meilin said. " I believe you two have already met " Sakura nodded, suddenly she felt his stare. "she was wondering when we would drop her in her house." she continued.

Syaoran changed his look to his cousin. "she can't, she knows too much" 

Eriol saw the look on Sakura's face and said, "well, we can't just leave her out there alone "

" Can't she at least stay with us? " Meilin said with pleading eyes. 

 Sakura couldn't bear to hear this conversation about what her next destiny would be and started boiling red with fury. She stood up.  

" Why can't you just leave me home? " Sakura asked trying to control her temper.

" Like I said you know to much!"  Syaoran growled looking back at her.

" So? I'm not going to tell! "  She stated, her voice rising. 

" How would I know that you are not lying?! " he replied. 

' That's it! ' Sakura reached her maximum and exploded. " BECAUSE I HATE THIS! BEING CHASED FOR THINGS THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW, WAKING UP IN DIFFERENT PLACES, GETTING DIRTY... I WOULD JUST WAKE UP AT BED THINKING THAT THIS WAS JUST ANOTHER SICK NIGHTMARE. I HAVE A FATHER AND A BROTHER BACK AT HOME WORRIED SICK ABOUT ME. DON'T YOU AT LEAST CARE? " she almost shouted, panting at what she had gotten out of her system. 

The boy named Li looked at her without any expression. She looked back. Both of their eyes locking on each other's. They stood there silent

" No, you are staying, even if you don't want to " he finally said turning back toward the door. 

Sakura's eyes started to water. She couldn't believe how heartless he was. She wanted to punch him, strangle him, even kill him. But she held her tears and dropped to her knees. 

" Can't I at least write a letter? Telling them that I am alright? " she asked almost whispering.

Syaoran stopped without turning back. " As you wish. But I'll kill you if you tell them where you are, or anything about what happened to you " he continued shutting the door. 

// Of all the things I've believed in,

I just want to get it over with... //

Meilin, sharing Sakura's pain, and knowing how harsh her cousin was, went to a table away from them:  took out a pen, envelope and a paper from a drawer, and cleared the table so Sakura could have privacy. Sakura smiled faintly and sat in the chair. 

" Thank you " she said, Meilin smiled and  went back with the others. 
    
    // Tears form behind my eyes,
    
    But I do not cry,
    
    Counting the days that pass me by... //

* Dear Father and Brother, 

How are you? Fine I hope. I'm sorry for all the trouble that I most be causing you, getting you worried sick... I just want to tell you that I'm ok, but I can't say where I am or what has happened. I promise that someday I'll return, just please don't worry. 
    
    // I've been searching deep down in my soul,

Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old... //

I will never forget you all. Tell my friends also to not worry. I hope they are ok too. Touya I've always loved you calling me a monster, and don't think that you are ever going to get away with that prank you did to me a day ago... Dad, tell my mom that I'm ok, give her a kiss for me, and I always will love you. Remember that you will not loose me like her, even though we are apart.    
    
    // Feels like I'm starting all over again,
    
    The last three years were just pretend,

And I said... //

I want to see you both again, and I probably will, who knows.  I'll see you someday, I guess. I'll try to write.

                                                                             With love, 

                                                                                           Sakura  *
    
    // Goodbye to you,
    
    Goodbye to everything I thought I knew ... //

Sakura stood up and folded the paper. She then placed it on the pink envelope, wrote her address and sealed the back and went to the sofa in the circle and sat again. 

" Don't worry, I'll make sure that this gets delivered tomorrow " Tomoyo smiled. 

" Thanks " Sakura giving her the envelope.

// You were the one I loved,

The one thing that I tried to hold on to... //

" So what you are practically doing is hunting down a secret" Sakura said, finally pushing the sad thought away.

" Exactly " Daisuke grinned.

" And since you are staying, well I think we will need your help and once we find the seven of them, I promise you that you will return back home " Meilin said trying to encourage Sakura. 

Sakura couldn't help but smile. ' This is reality ' she thought ' I guess I'm going have to stick with it '   

// And when the stars fall

I will lie awake,

You're my shooting star. //

**--- Authors Comment: ---**

Well that's it! Hoped you like it! The song that I love so much, that I added to this chapter is: Good Bye To You by Michelle Branch, it was kind of edited so it would fit with the story. Anyway, I only wanted to do this (entering the song) only in this chapter. See you until next time! ^^   


	3. PROTON chaos part 1

Hunting Emerald's Secret 

**Chapter 3: **PROTON chaos part 1

**Authors Comment:**

Thank you again so much for the reviews! I know that last chapter was a little confusing, but I had to do it that way on purpose. ^^;  Anyway, here is another chapter.    

" spoken " / ' thought ' / ---places or situations --- /

--- Tomoyo's House or should I say mansion ---

" Wow, Tomoyo! This is the guest room? " Sakura asked as her eyes explored the huge bedroom. It looked amazing: on the middle lay a queen size bed, with covers that were wine-red. Beside the bed was a small, table with a bouquet of red roses all held in a crystal vase. To the right of that table was a window with violet, satin curtains. The floor was coated with a carpet that matched.  There was a private bathroom on the other side of the bed. 

Tomoyo just smiled at the astonished Sakura. " Feel free to do anything you want, at anytime. I've sent people to buy you some clothes " 

And indeed she was right. On the left side of the door from where they were standing was a wooden-red wardrobe. Sakura opened it to find different types of clothes, all neatly hanged. She noticed that the colors and types were her favorites. She closed the door and smiled at Tomoyo. 

" You shouldn't have... "  she started saying. 

" Oh but I did, and because you really need them " Tomoyo interrupted. 

" Thank you for everything " Sakura thanked Tomoyo with a hug. 

" You are welcome, now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day. Oh and before I go, you should know that you have a lot of guts "

" What do you mean? " Sakura asked.

" I mean that no one has yelled to Li and gotten away with it " Tomoyo said closing the doors. 

' What did she mean? ' Sakura stared at the room again and stopped worrying about what Tomoyo had just said. ' Oh well, maybe its not going to be so bad after all ' she thought as she took out her brand new nightgown. She headed for her bathroom, changed,  brushed her teeth and combed her hair with the new tooth brush and comb that were waiting to be used. She finished and tucked herself in the bed. Her head resting against the soft pillow. She looked at the ceiling and started wondering about what her father and brother would be doing at that time. ' Duh, they must be sleeping ' she concluded looking at her wristwatch, and before she knew it, she was already asleep. 

---- time passes by----  

Sakura suddenly woke up as she heard a sound. She sat in her bed and waited. Another one. It seemed like it came from outside. Sakura stood up and went toward the window. She looked and found nobody. She decided to go and check it out. She grabbed and put on a pair of slippers, and checked her watch. 6:00 am. ' Well that is convenient for someone to be out there at this time of hour ' she sarcastically thought going down the huge stairs.

Trying not to loose herself in Tomoyo's house she finally found a door that led to a garden from where the guest room's window faced. She slowly opened it, not wanting to wake up anyone, and went outside. 

---- in the garden ----

It was a pretty cold morning as she stepped outside the porch. The sun was on its verge of going out, covering all of the huge garden in an orange color. The trees were starting to give shade, the birds ready to sing, the animals ready to wake up. Sakura made her way through the garden exploring every type of flowers and trees. She had never seen such beauty. 

She continued making her way until she reached what looked like a forest, since many trees were joined together. Her wound on her ankle was almost healed, so she took her slippers off while going in, and started dancing stylishly along the grass with her bare feet, never wanting to stop...when she heard the same sound that woke her up. She could now listen to it better. It looked like it came from slashes of a sword. She peeked behind a tree to find the boy named Syaoran Li. 

He was gracefully doing weird steps and at the same time working with the sword trying to cut the thin air. His eyes were closed, and sweat was dripping down his forehead, making his unruly, brown bangs wet. Yet through what Sakura concluded what he was doing as 'training' he looked so calm and so full of serenity. Sakura wondered if he was the same rude boy she had met. She blushed when she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. His upper body as well as his arms were muscled in a way that they showed themselves, but they didn't make him look bulky at all. His body was moist, probably from all the sweating. 

After a minute he stopped, carefully placing the sword back on it's sheath. Sakura's eyes widened as he opened his eyes and turned in her direction. ' He knows I'm here?! ' she asked herself as she quickly hid behind the tree. She closed her eyes and held her breath praying that he wouldn't come her way. She waited and waited. No sound of him approaching her through the grass. ' Great! He must have thought it was only his imagination ' she smiled at her thought opening her eyes again. Amber met emerald that instant.

" Gah! " Sakura yelped as she realized that she was face to face with Syaoran.               

" What are you doing here? " he asked with his coldness back.

Sakura glued herself to the tree. She couldn't stand being close to him.  " I-I couldn't er...sleep... " Sakura lied. " what are you doing here? " she asked gaining courage.

" Training " he answered. 

" And does Tomoyo know? " 

" Yeah... " he answered as he moved back, feeling that Sakura was tensed up.  

The sun was almost out. Syaoran went out of the trees and sat in the grass with a blushing Sakura following him. She sat farther away from him with both of her legs bent to one side, already wearing her slippers again. Nothing but silence between them.

" How do you do it? " she finally asked.

" What? "  Syaoran asked, his eyes closed again.

" See without looking " Sakura said as she remembered how he had told her where to shoot the time he'd given her the gun and were running away from the men. 

" I just do. Its part of my training. I feel the aura of a person " he answered.

Sakura tilted her head to the side not understanding a thing. She closed her eyes inhaling the cold air, and when she opened them... he was already gone. ' He is way too mysterious ' she thought as she watched daylight pour through the garden. 

She went inside and waited until Tomoyo woke up and told her what had happened. This only made Tomoyo giggle because she had forgotten to tell Sakura that Syaoran always came early in the mornings to train. 

--- Hangout ---

After eating breakfast, taking a shower, and changing into their clothes: Tomoyo drove Sakura to the club that they had gone before. 

" Found anything yet? " Sakura heard Eriol ask as they entered the room. 

" Nope " Daisuke answered as he typed in a laptop.

" Hey guys! " Tomoyo greeted everyone, receiving a smile back.

" What are you doing? " Sakura asked curious as Daisuke typed and sighed. 

" Trying to hack into another computer " he answered typing and sighing again. " looks like they have a very complex password "

" Let me see... " Sakura said looking at the screen. She saw that there was a logo of a scientific laboratory called PROTON. And there was a question: how fast can we research?

" We are trying to see if their recent discovery is a vesper " Meilin said as she rested her head on the couch, obviously bored to death. 

" How about trying this..." Sakura said as she typed a word and pressed enter. 

" Way to go! " Daisuke said as they finally entered the site. 

" What did you do? " Eriol asked surprised. 

" Well, it asks how fast they research and I thought it was an anagram. You see, if you move the n in PROTON to the middle, then you form PRONTO which in spanish language means soon " she answered. 'Thank god I got some extra classes of spanish language ' she thought happily.

" There it is! " Tomoyo said pointing to an article. Daisuke clicked on it. Soon everyone was leaning behind him except Syaoran.  

Recent discoveries have found that a weird, unidentified object appeared at a normal house. It was brought here, to the PROTON laboratory, for careful examination. And after long hours of studying we haven't got a clue of what that thing really is. I have a theory that this could be a piece of a puzzle. We will run tests tomorrow...  

" Sounds a lot like it " Eriol said looking at Syaoran. 

Syaoran nodded. " Alright then, lets go. Before they do anything to it "

--- Outside ---

The six went out and Sakura noticed only three motorbikes. One in which Eriol and Tomoyo headed to, another one in which Meilin and Daisuke climbed on, and the last one which Syaoran grabbed. Sakura realized what was happening.

" NO! No way I'm getting in a bike with HIM! " she said folding her arms and staying still, making everyone sweat-drop.

Seeing that nobody moved from their positions, and feeling beaten Sakura sighed. She went to Syaoran and climbed behind him. 

Syaoran smirked while handing her the helmet, " don't worry I won't bite "

' Darn it, why do I have a feeling that you will... ' she thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist, closed her eyes, and held them together with all her might as they started going away.

--- PROTON laboratory ---

They all arrived at the lab outside at night. Sakura still gripping her arms around Syaoran's waist with her eyes closed. 

" You can let go now " she heard him say. 

" You like holding into him, don't you? " Meilin asked smirking as Sakura opened her eyes and realized that they already had stopped. She blushed and climbed off instantly. 

" Well, according to the map that I found, we should enter from the left side, since the security changes guarding positions exactly in one minute. Just follow me, I memorized the whole thing " Daisuke said.

" What about the cameras? " Syaoran asked. 

" Already replaced them with fake shots so it looks like everything is normal" Daisuke grinned. 

" Genius Freak " Eriol said making everyone except Syaoran laugh.

" I suggest you stay close to Li, if you don't want to get shot " Tomoyo whispered making Sakura blush.

So they all made their way through the bushes until the gate. Daisuke looked at his watch and started climbing. Everyone following him: first Meilin, then Tomoyo, next Eriol, then Sakura and finally Syaoran. They reached the other side and continued running toward the building. Daisuke stopped making everybody hide behind the wall. A guard appeared and got knocked out. They all entered inside. 

The building still had the lights on, meaning that there were still a few scientists working, so they had to be extra careful. Daisuke reached an elevator and they all got into it. He typed a code in the machine and then finally the number eleven. They waited as they started going up. 

When they reached the floor, they went through a maze of doors and finally reached a weird, control room. It had a glass that revealed another white room and below the glass were various computers. They peeked through the glass and saw the vesper in a table. Daisuke sat in one of the chairs with a computer and typed a password which made the door open.

" Bingo! " he said. 

" I'll go! " Meilin decided as she went through the door. 

They all watched as she skillfully made her way through without being touched by the lasers and grab the vesper. She returned and just as she reached the door, and got surprised by a laser beam that set the alarm beeping through the whole building like crazy.

" DAMN IT! " Syaoran growled. 

" Lets make a run for it! " Daisuke yelled as she helped Meilin with the vesper, putting it in a bag he had brought.

They all started running back, in the same order still following Daisuke. Syaoran and Eriol took out their guns, while Daisuke handed Meilin the bag and took out his. They continued making their way to the elevator to find that it was closed. 

" Don't worry, I know where the stairs are! Just keep following me, and watch out in the sixth floor. In about 5 minutes all the floors up till there will be flooded by the police. There are four different stairs between each of the floors, we will take the hardest and the least that they will expect us to take. But in the second floor there is only one stairway..." Daisuke said turning to his right. 

" I hope you know what you are doing! " Meilin shouted. 

They went right, left, left, right, left until they found the first stairs. They went down them until they reached the ninth floor. Daisuke then lead them through a door. Left, left, right, left, right. They reached other stairs and went down. This time they were in the seventh floor.       

They continued following Daisuke until they finally reached the sixth floor. They started hearing gunshots and shouting from the police. 

" Now we will have to split " Daisuke ordered. They all nodded as Daisuke took out from the bag Meilin was carrying, three different papers. "Here! Take one! They are the instructions to where you will find the different combinations of stairs, until we meet again in the second floor. It will probably take the same time, sooo... good luck! " he said as he went with Meilin west. 

" Okay then, lets go Tomoyo " Eriol said as they both grabbed each other's hand and headed east. 

' Why do I get stuck with him?! ' Sakura wondered bitterly as Syaoran gave her the paper. 

" You will lead, and I will follow and kill everyone. In the stairs I will go first, ok? " he ordered.

" Yes sir! " she thought aloud. Syaoran just glared. 'Oops' she thought as she felt it. 

They started running to the north section. Left, right, left, left, left. They reached the stairs and went down. 

" Duck! " he shouted as a bullet passed both of them. He shot back and grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her down with him even faster. 

Sakura continued reading the paper, while at the same time dodging bullets, and tolerating Syaoran's orders. Left, left, right, right, right. They reached the next stairway that led them two floors down. This time it was a very complicated turn. They both stopped and hid behind a giant statue as they saw that they had to make it through a mob of police officers. 

" Now what do we do? " Sakura asked whispering to Syaoran. 

Sakura yelped as Syaoran suddenly grabbed her in a tight embrace making her eyes widen and her face to flush red. 

" Just stay close to me and hold on tight " he whispered back, his breath warming her cold face.  He stood up with Sakura clinging to him, her legs wrapped around his waist, and started running toward the crowd. 

" ARE YOU CRAZY?! " she screamed as he started heading faster and faster. 

" JUST SHUT UP, OK? " he ordered her. She dug her head in his chest and closed her eyes. 

Syaoran made his way through the mob so fast, that they didn't realize it, knocking down some, killing and shooting others... He arrived at the stairs and reached the second floor. It was empty. Sakura loosened her grip when she felt him stop. He gently dropped her down as they both slowly made their way through the hall. 

" What does it say? " Syaoran asked. 

" It says to turn right and to wait for the others to come " she answered checking the paper. 

" Ok. Then let me go first " he said taking the lead. 

Sakura stayed still for a while realizing what had just happened. ' I have just hugged Li, the person I hate the most, the person who...'

" Come on! " Syaoran ordered breaking her thoughts. 

She snapped out of it and continued running, following him. They turned right. ' Almost there!' she happily thought, but suddenly screamed. 

Syaoran turned around to find Sakura gone. " Where the hell is she?! " he said turning back. The window on the side was broken and he saw a helicopter moving nearby. ' They know where here ' Syaoran thought as he followed the glass shards on the floor.

------to be continued -----

**----- Authors comment ----**

 He he he... Cliffhanger... What happened to Sakura? Will Syaoran be able to find her? What about the rest of the guys? Stay tuned for my next chapter...  See you next time... ^^   


	4. PROTON chaos part 2

Hunting Emerald's Secret

**Chapter 4:** PROTON chaos part 2

**----- Authors Comment: ----**

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that it took a lot to upload, and I'm happy to say that I have returned back to school and I'm waiting for my semester grades x____X  I hope I do okay... Anyway, since I'm back to all the studying, (which I don't enjoy) there will be a slowdown on the updating, but I'll take one hour and a half off to continue on my story. I'm just praying that I do okay...

--- What happened? ----

The gang has gone to a laboratory called PROTON in order to retrieve a vesper, but they get into trouble as they accidentally activate the alarm. They each went their separate ways through the building with their goal to reach the second  floor, where they would meet again. Sakura suddenly disappears. 

---- Tomoyo and Eriol ----

They started running basing on Daisuke's directions. Tomoyo directing and kicking, Eriol shooting and killing. They finally reached the second floor to find that it was empty. 

" This is weird " Eriol said looking around. 

" Yeah, I wonder what could have happened to the others " Tomoyo added as she was following behind him. They reached the spot and waited. 

1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes...

Tomoyo checked her watch and rested her back on the wall. Eriol did the same on the opposite one, constantly checking his gun. Time seemed eternal to them.

" You don't think..." Tomoyo started saying.

" No. Don't even think about it " Eriol interrupted her, crossing his arms.

" Sorry " she whispered looking at the floor. 

Eriol took a glance at her beauty. He had never seen such a delicate girl before his own eyes. He didn't know why, but he always acted different with her. Everything stopped: his heartbeats, his breathing, and his hearing... He had never felt that way before. But was it love? He wondered. Or was he just hypnotized by her beauty? His hands started sweating as she lifted her head. 

Tomoyo wondered why he acted weird around her. Was she that ugly? It would break her heart if it were true. She had always been so fond of him, ever since they had met... She had never laid eyes on such a handsome prince. But would a prince date a peasant like her? Certainly not. (o...kay, ^^;) She stared at him straight in the eyes, waiting for an answer. 

Eriol suddenly dropped the gun. The two stared at it for a while. Both bending down to pick it up, their hands now touching. They both raised their heads to see one another, face to face. Eriol could feel his heart beat faster and faster, starting to blush, Tomoyo feeling the same. 

" Tomoyo... " He finally spoke with that one sweet word. Her eyes widened, she had never heard him call her by his name. He continued, " would you... be... my girlfriend? "

Tomoyo didn't respond. Eriol frowned at this, probably already imagining what the answer would be. She stared into his eyes quiet, trying to discover if that question had meaning. 

" You don't want ... " he started saying. But as soon as those painful words came out, Tomoyo stopped them with a simple yet passionate kiss. Eriol widened his eyes in surprised but closed them as he returned it back.

" Guys! Get a room! " A voice was suddenly heard making them break the kiss and blush. They both stood up, Eriol already grabbing the gun. 

" I should have known! " Meilin started squealing, making them both flush.  " Anyway, where the heck are Syaoran and Sakura?! I thought that he would come earlier than us"

Eriol shrugged. " What happened to you guys? " 

Daisuke grinned at the question, " well, I got distracted when I saw the ultimate 3000 Hammerhead Computer. What a beauty! " Tomoyo and Eriol sweat-dropped. Meilin just whacked him in the head. 

" What do we do... wait for them? " Tomoyo asked getting more nervous. Soon the place was going to be devastated with police. 

" I really don't know, lets just wait for now " Daisuke answered. 

--- Sakura --- 

Well, we all know that Sakura screamed and as Syaoran turned around she was gone. Syaoran also spotted that the men were behind their tails. The window had shattered into pieces leaving a trail for him to follow on the floor. (Just a reminder...)

Sakura was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth and eyes. She just heard grunts and groans until she suddenly landed hard on the floor. She groaned as she started to get up. She was now in a room, a white one and only one large window that showed another building. She turned around and gasped. Two men where watching her and started coming forward making her retreat back until she bumped into the window. 

" Don't worry little girl, all we want is the vesper. It belongs to us, just hand it over " one said with a grin. 

" No, I wont " Sakura lied making them believe that she carried it. ' I hope the others are okay ' she thought as the man came forward.

" I'm telling you, we can do this the hard way... or my way " he continued talking. 

"... " Sakura didn't answer.

The man got desperate and jumped on her. 

" LET ME GO! " She started shouting trying to fight back. The man ignored her and started to check her pockets. She punched and kicked and did everything she could, but nothing worked.     

" Come on you BITCH! " He shouted his body on top of hers with Sakura scared to death, closing her eyes.

" DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO CALL OR TOUCH HER LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD! " a familiar and husky voice was heard followed by two gunshots. The man stopped moving dropping his weight on Sakura, but then was lifted off. " Are you okay? " Syaoran asked her. 

Sakura was surprised. His face was the same, but his eyes were different. They showed concern. For her? ' Get real! ' Sakura shook her thought away as he helped her to her feet. 

" Kinda scared but am okay " she answered, " lets get the hell out of here " Syaoran  waited. ' Is he doubting me? ' "I'm fine! Really! " She assured with a smile. He only nodded as they headed out. 

--- Back with the four other ---

" I'm really getting worried about those two " Tomoyo said as she played with her hair.

" Yeah, it has never taken him this long... " Meilin added also getting worried. 

" Don't worry, they are probably making out somewhere out there " Daisuke smirked evilly. 

" OH YEAH? " 

" Uh... I meant that making out of there alive from the cops " Daisuke said as he heard Syaoran's voice and felt his glare. Sakura giggled.

" What took you so long? " Eriol asked. 

" They know we are here " Syaoran answered, " we've got to get out of here fast "

" Damn it! How do they do it? " Tomoyo groaned at the news.

They started heading down the last stairs toward the first floor. Syaoran in the back, Daisuke and Eriol in the front, and the girls in the middle. The started going slowly, knowing that the cops were waiting for them. ' What do we do if they catch us? Will they tell my father? Would this entire crazy goose chase end? What will happen to the rest of them? " The ideas started flooding Sakura's brain like crazy. She had never been in a jail before, and had heard horrible stories about them. Would she ever come back to home? They finally reached the end. Sakura's started hearing her heartbeats. Ka-thump. Ka-thump. They reached a door that lead them to the floor hallway. Ka-thump. Ka-thump Daisuke started turning the knob, Eriol getting ready to fire. Tomoyo close to the wall behind him. Meilin behind her. Sakura, well just standing there, and Syaoran close to her. Ka-thump. Ka-thump. Daisuke gave a hard push ducking in case they fired...

Ka-thump.......... Ka-thump

Nothing. It was like the cops had vanished. But they hadn't. They were all lying on the floor, dead. Sakura covered her mouth in shock. She had never seen such a horrible thing. There was blood spilled everywhere among the bodies that were everywhere. Probably about twenty. She lowered her head in grief as it found its way and rested on a chest. She felt safe there... ' Wait a sec... ' She lifted her head and rapidly pulled away realizing what she had just done, blushing. No answer came from him.  

They started going through the hallway in silence, skipping the bodies laying on the floor, still alert just in case. Sakura wanting to faint from the weak smell of blood, she even tripped only to be grabbed by Syaoran before falling. They made their way to the main hall to find the same. 

" Who could have done this? " she began asking still with shock.

" It was them, I'm sure of it " Meilin said through clenched teeth. 

" Are they gone? " Tomoyo asked. 

" I'm not sure " Eriol answered looking around for anything that might pop out. 

The silence again ruled. They didn't feel like talking, no one deserved this kind of death. 'At least the guys shot them in places that would hold them back, but still make it out alive. Heck, they could have killed them if they wanted to... but it just isn't fair to die without a reason. They aren't that cold hearted, especially Syaoran. He knew that people's life depends on the police. Wait, did I just think that? " Sakura thought.  

" They are not getting away with it! " Syaoran growled. 

" Anyway, I forgot to tell you. I found out about their tracking device and decided to screw them up " Daisuke said grinning, " I made the 3000 Hammerhead change the vibration waves, so they cause a negative equilibrium..."

" English please? " Meilin sighed. 

" Right. I changed the reaction of the device they have so it leads them to a bomb, which will react to another, until eight are activated. "

" Which..." Tomoyo started saying. 

" Is going to blow up in... ten seconds " he finished. 

" WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? " they all shouted as they ran toward the doors for their life. 

10... 9... 8... 7... 

" YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?! IS THAT WHY YOU TOOK A LOT OF TIME? " Eriol yelled getting a grin from Daisuke. 

6... 5... 4...  

" WE ARE GOING TO DIE! " Sakura said as they were already out. Still running. " Guys, you know what to do! " Daisuke said as the other two nodded. They reached the gate and each grabbed a girl. Daisuke with Meilin, Eriol with Tomoyo, and Syaoran with Sakura (obviously).

3... 2... 1... 

KABOOM! (Okay I admit that I have no idea of how to describe the sound) 

They chain reaction started as they jumped from the gate, each guy with the girl in his arms, running fast as they knew that probably the building or parts would fall. They finally reached their bikes, all climbing in and heading at full speed. By this time Sakura didn't care whether she was going fast with Syaoran in a motorbike. She really didn't want to die out there. They all headed into the streets, safely going back home. 

--- Tomoyo's house ---

After that wild ride they all went their separate ways. Syaoran and Eriol dropped both girls back to Tomoyo's home. 

" See it wasn't that bad was it? " Syaoran asked while Sakura took her helmet of. 

" What? " 

" Riding with me, told you I wouldn't bite " he said smirking as he left. 

' That's right... I didn't even notice. I guess I have confronted my fear' she realized happily. 

They went inside and took showers, changed into their nightgowns and chatted before going to sleep. 

" Hey Sakura, you won't guess what happened to me! " Tomoyo chirped in cheerfully. 

" Well you seem awfully happy about it " Sakura said as she combed her hair. 

" Eriol asked me to be her girlfriend!!!! " she said making Sakura squeal with delight. 

" Oh my gosh, and what did you tell him? " 

" I gave him a kiss " Tomoyo answered blushing. 

" That is great! I'm so happy for you! But tell me... how did you guys know each other? " 

" Oh...from a very long time... " Tomoyo started saying, " Ever since the legend came true, I was attracted to it. I felt like a part of me would help. I attended to your average school and had average friends, all except Meilin. I knew there was something different, and it wasn't just her attitude... I later met her cousin, which scared me at first seeing how rude he was. Anyway, one day I overhead them talking about it "

_" Seven pieces lie imperceptible within the territory, all leading to a secret, named vespers after a planet. But soon the earth will fall into chaos when the five millionth times this planet is seen on the western sky, activates the seven making them become visible to humanity. All of them joined together unlock an emerald secret, making all wishes desired to come true. But humanity is full of blunder, therefore if the secret is taken hold of in the wrong hands... everything will perish into its own darkness "_

_"_ They found out that I had overhead, and then I realized that there was no way back, I was trapped. Although I didn't mind, but then I understood that certain risks would be taken. Back then I was useless and with time I started getting the hang of it. I then met the crew, Daisuke and Eriol. They were really nice to me, but something was different about Eriol... Anyway we became good friends until now "

Sakura started thinking, '_joined together unlock an emerald secret... _What do they mean by emerald? _'_

" Well, we better head of to sleep " Tomoyo said before heading back to her room. 

Before Sakura could think any more, she fell asleep. 

--- Next Day ---

Sakura woke up the next day hearing the clashes from Syaoran's sword. She gazed outside her window, and found nobody. ' He probably must be where all the trees are ' she thought.  

" Looking for someone? " a voice startled her. She turned around to find Li staring back at her. " Well? " 

" Nothing, just woke up and wanted some fresh air. You know, you shouldn't be here " she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

" Says who? "

" Me... I guess " 

Syaoran walked closer to her. Their bodies inches from touching. " Really... " He started saying. Sakura shivered. 'Stupid, why did I say that?' Syaoran saw her face and smirked and grabbed Sakura carrying her like a sac (throwing her body on one of his shoulders) and climbed on the window. Sakura shuddered as she felt his skin (you surely remember that Syaoran trained shirtless). 

" Then I guess that we should go out then " he said.

" What?! Don't you dare Li! " She started but before she knew it, they were flying in the air.' Why is he acting this way? Is he teasing me? Then why is he so cold?! ' Sakura curiously thought as Syaoran landed on the ground like a cat. 

He gently dropped Sakura back to her feet and sat down on the grass. Sakura did the same. 

" So, what is the deal?" Sakura asked confused.

" Well, we found the third vesper's location " 

" That's it? " Sakura made Syaoran sweat-drop.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! "

" WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO YELL AT PEOPLE? " Sakura asked. 

" BECAUSE I WANT TO! " 

" SO? IT'S RUDE! " 

Sakura made a mistake. Syaoran was boiling red. No one ever dared to shout at him; even those who were strangers knew that he meant trouble. But why did he tolerate her? He actually wanted her to do it to him. It was confusing. He stood up ready to leave. 

" The next location is the Shiroi Garden Amusement Park, just tell Tomoyo to dress normal, nothing black ok? " 

He left in a blink of an eye. Sakura thought what would a vesper be doing there, but then this hunt was something out of the ordinary. ' Wait a sec...'

" DARN IT, LI! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO BACK INSIDE WHEN THE DOOR IS CLOSED AND EVERYONE IS ASLEEP!?!?! " Sakura yelled realizing it. She finally gave up on and started to smell the flowers in the garden, playing with the birds and humming sweet tunes. As she waited for the day to come, he watched her hidden in the trees. 

----- **Authors Comment** -----

I know it was a little short, but I practically ran out of ideas! Next time is going to be better since there will be some fun, maybe action and mystery. Anyway stay tuned for my next chapter! See you later!      


	5. Moon Haunting

Hunting Emerald's Secret

**Chapter 5**: Moon haunting

----**Author's Comment:** ---

I'm so sorry that this is taking so long! -.- I really am not doing this to gain more reviews, believe me I don't care how many I get, as long as people like my story! I write everyday 500-700 words and then have to edit it and add some detail I forgot. Thank you so much for the reviews!! ^^ Anyway I'm so hyper cause I passed the 1st semester! (Yay for me!) I'm actually already planning what all my other chapters will be about and have lots of ideas, but before I continue I want to give a special thanks to the people that have reviewed me so far:

THANKS TO: Virgo Writer, RuBy MoOn, Xiao Mei, Sakura_Free_Spirit, Amy, Kitty Neko, Ai no Senshi, Kan-chan, ChibiSakuraSyaoran, Wezl, pretty-anonymous14, emeraldiris, Catrina, Rhea, Ryuuen Star, crystal, Nymph, chibiookamigirl, BrokenWings, Emma, Luna-Sarita, sakurachick127, ClowCardGirl, Hong Ying Fa, rankane4, Sakura-Avalon, Rishaini, SweetCherryBlossom, dstrbd child, Angel Blossom, ..., SakuraBubbles, snowylove-angel, RaCHeL, tweety and Lally! 

I will do this every 5 chapters. Oh and another thing that I probably forgot to mention in the beginning, I will not include the Clow Card Book and cards stuff. Why? Because I figure that if the guys had magic, everything would be easier for them, and I like them to struggle (I'm evil I guess ^^;) I'm trying to stick this story close to reality but still in the fiction zone at the same time.

And the word vesper really does exist; it's either a late afternoon, evening worship service or a planet (usually Venus) seen at sunset in the western sky. Just to let you know. ^^; Anyway on with the story! 

---- Tomoyo's House, inside,1:00 pm----

" I'm telling you Tomoyo, I can't stand him!! He had the nerve to jump with me from the window and then leave me in the garden all alone with no way of going in! " Sakura said before starting to eat.

Tomoyo only giggled at the thought of seeing a frustrated Sakura knocking on the door for someone to open it to her. But it was actually the other way around. Sakura had wandered into the garden, and didn't want to return. She smelled and played and danced and hummed... nothing could ever stop her. 

" Well, you had a different reaction " Tomoyo stated while helping herself with another serving. 

" I guess so... Anyway, the reason Li came to see me was because he said something about going to an amusement park " 

" Amusement park?! " Tomoyo almost spilled her juice while drinking it, " what the heck would we be doing there? "

" He says that's where the location of the next vesper is " 

" Really? " 

Sakura nodded. " It's called the Shiroi Garden, and Li said that we should dress normally, no black "

" Right " Tomoyo said finishing her meal. She still couldn't believe that they had to go to a park. " I've heard about it, they say it has the best and fastest rides in the world, I've also heard that the haunted mansion is really cool and terrifying... "

" Haunted? "

" Yep "

Sakura gulped. She also finished her meal and they both went to change. 

---- Outside the park ----

It was a hot day for being in the start of fall. The sun shone with all its might throwing warmth and illuminating the day, giving it a pleasant mood. Syaoran, Eriol, Daisuke and Meilin were waiting for Tomoyo and Sakura to arrive. They were all normally dressed. The guys all had jeans, Eriol was wearing a black shirt, Daisuke a red, and Syaoran a green one with a denim jacket (he had felt it was going to get cold in the night). Meilin had a plaid skirt with a sleeveless orange shirt. They finally spotted the girls. They all stared as Tomoyo came out first with a blue strapless shirt and white jeans, Sakura next with a white spaghetti-strap shirt and denim jeans.

" Hey Tomoyo and Sakura! Ready to have some fun? " Meilin blurted out cheerfully.

" Meilin, how many times have I told you? We are here to find it! " Syaoran said glaring at her.

" Oh come on, chill out! " Daisuke added. 

Syaoran stared at them, all giving pouts at him. He finally gave up rolling his eyes. 

" Fine, but while we are doing it, we will search " 

" Yeah, yeah... Lets go girls! " Meilin said grabbing both Tomoyo and Sakura and heading to the ticket booth. 

" When will they ever grow up? " Eriol asked smirking. 

" I think I like them this way, " Daisuke said grinning. Syaoran just kept silent. They suddenly saw Meilin coming back. 

" Syaoran! " she said playfully said taking out her hand, waiting. He knew what this meant...

--- Inside ---

Sakura got astonished as they entered through a big silver gate. Everything was of that same color, and everything shined like it was brand new. There were all sorts of rides: big, small, dizzy, complex, simple, weird... There were all types of little shops; souvenirs, clothes, refreshments, candy... Everything looked like a dream world and Sakura wasn't ready to wake up. Syaoran took a few glances at Sakura. ' How can she be so... innocent? ' He thought. 

" Alright then... were should we begin? " Meilin asked looking at a map. 

Daisuke leaned behind her. " How about the Twisted Revolver? " 

" Yeah! I heard that its one of the fastest! " Tomoyo exclaimed with her video camera on one hand and Eriol's hand in the other.

" Alright then! " Meilin said as they headed toward the ride. 

They got into almost all of them, Sakura screaming at the top of her lungs, and Syaoran only arguing that it was boring. They also searched every ride they went, looking carefully for any hint where the next vesper could be located. But still no sign. They reached weird huts were those typical games that you played and won a prize were held. 

" Hey Syaoran and Eriol, I bet I could beat you at all of them! " Daisuke grinned heading out towards them. 

" Bring it on! " Eriol said smirking following him. Syaoran behind, he really wasn't interested in winning a prize, only proving that he could beat them. 

" Boys will be boys " Tomoyo and Meilin sighed. 

" Amen to that " Sakura added making them laugh. " Where should we go then? The guys are probably going to take a lot of time "

They continued walking until they reached what looked like a mini velvet circus tent and saw a huge sign:

MADAME YUKA PREDICTS THE FUTURE

JUST ENTER. FREE FOR EVERYONE.

" This could be fun! " Tomoyo said as they were entering. 

" Yeah I wonder what my life will be like " Meilin agreed.

" I don't know guys... " Sakura said looking at the sign over and over.

" Oh come on! " they both said pulling her inside. 

--- Madame ---

They entered a dark room, where only three candles were lit making it look dim. There was a black table in the center with four chairs surrounding it. Curtains made of velvet satin covered the entrance. They sat in the chairs and waited. 

" Typical " Meilin murmured. 

" Ah... yes it is, don't you think so? " a high-pitched voice startled them coming from behind. 

A young girl came and sat in the remaining chair. She was about their age, had piercing silver eyes, very long snow-white hair and dressed in black, making contrast. She took out her hands wide open before them; she had a frail pale skin. The girls stared in confusion. 

" I know what you are thinking, but wisdom does not come in years " she suddenly said making them nervous. She had just answered their question. 

" Specters, shadows, wickedness, purity... " Madame Yuka started muttering, her hands moving gracefully in different positions. 

" You, you are in the distant future in pain and suffering... something terrible has happened, but do not worry... he will be okay..." she started saying pointing to Meilin. 

" And you... " She pointed to Tomoyo. "are going to live happily but I fear that..."

" And finally... " She looked at Sakura. " you are something different. You are all looking for something, something that I cannot name, beware... your life is in danger... Don't you realize it? He always watches. " The girl began saying. 

" What do you mean? " Sakura softly asked. 

" There will... " There was a sudden wind blowing inside the room, the girl was trembling with what looked like fear. " He knows! " She started shrieking, her hair lifting up in the air and her eyes almost bloody. " You must go now! Leave me! The world will come to destruction because of you! Just as legend had foretold... it will perish into its own darkness! You have it!" she shrieked at Sakura making her ears ring and gasp. They all started going out. " Those who are dead... are not worthy of living... those who are alive... are not worthy of leaving this world behind in peace... " She hissed whispering as they left.

--- Outside ---

" What the heck was that?! " Meilin asked annoyed at what had just happened. 

" Yeah, what a phony! Don't you think so, Sakura?" Tomoyo said. Sakura didn't answer. ' What if its true? What if I cause the destruction... everything will perish? Why? ' Sakura didn't know what to think. 

" Oh come on, don't believe her... that Yuka was a total liar! " Meilin said reading her mind. 

" Then tell me how she knew about our search. " Sakura said emotionless lost in her thoughts.

" I don't know, just a lucky guess. Forget about Yuka " Tomoyo stated. 

" About who? " A familiar voice asked. Tomoyo turned around knowing to whom it belonged to. 

" Eriol! You're back! " Tomoyo said looking at him. He had that typical smile and was holding a lavender teddy bear with silver spots that shined, a silver moon in its forehead.(Weird I know, but its my story! ^^;)

" Yeah in the flesh, and this is for you " he handed it to her. She hugged it and gave Eriol a kiss on the cheek making him blush. " Hey guys... we'll meet you later. Tell Li that we are still looking for it! " They said waving to the guys and holding their hands. 

Sakura and Meilin waved back. Daisuke came from behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. 

" Who is it? " Meilin asked. 

" Guess who? " 

" What do you expect me to... " She turned around and saw his sheepish grin. He had what looked like a game boy in his hands. 

" For you! " he said making Meilin sigh. She whacked him in the head. 

" I have to teach you a thing or two about giving stuff to girls, so they actually like it... " She said grabbing his arm and dragging him through the crowd.

" Tell Syaoran that we also went to look for it, buh bye! " Sakura heard her shout from the bunch of people. 

Sakura sat in a bench beside her. 'Your life is in danger... Don't you realize it? He always watches. ' Yuka's high-pitched shrieks trailed in her mind. ' The world will come to destruction because of you! Just as legend had foretold... it will perish into its own darkness! ' Her eyebrows were burrowed. ' You have it!' 

A sudden nudge startled her. She turned to its direction and found a puzzled look on Syaoran's face. 

" Don't do that!! "

" What are you doing here alone?! Where are the rest of the guys?!?!? " He started asking. 

" They went in separate ways to search for you know what," she lied, " and for god's sake, lower your voice you are getting everyone's attention! " she stated. ' I had forgotten that I am now stuck with him! Why me, Why me? 'She gloomily thought. Syaoran stared at the crow that had stopped walking and was looking at both of them. 

" OH YEAH?! AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! " He yelled making them continue what they were doing. ' Typical ' Sakura thought.

" Anyway we better get going... " Sakura said starting to leave without him.

" And where do you think you are going?! " he asked. She stopped. 

" Nowhere " she said making Syaoran sweat-drop.

--- After a few hours ---

" Damn it! We've searched everywhere! " Sakura said as she panted and sat in a bench. 

" No we haven't " Syaoran replied pointing behind her.

Sakura had enough; being with Syaoran wasn't fun. He only ordered and she followed. They looked everywhere but didn't even touch the rides or games. No eating, no drinking, no playing... It had bored Sakura out of her mind. She followed his finger and her gaze landed on a painting of a house. 

It was a weird one. It was painted so good, that it looked real. It was a humongous house that was made of dried wood. It was two story high and had windows, which glasses where broken apart. The plants around it were rotten and had a dark color. The door slowly creaked open and then closed. ' Wait a minute...'She then saw a sign and read it.

HAUNTED MANSION

ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK 

BEWARE OF THOSE WHO ARE DEAD...

Sakura then realized what this meant. 

" Oh no, I'm not going there! Tell me why of all the rides are we going in this one?! "

" Because I have a strange feeling about it, " Syaoran answered. 

" Well, I also have one... I wonder why? MAYBE BECAUSE THIS HOUSE IS HAUNTED! " She said sarcastically. 

" Wait, don't tell me... are you scared? " Syaoran teased smirking. 

" No " she lied. And with this answer grabbed Syaoran's hand almost dragging him, to prove he was wrong. 

--- Inside ---

Sakura and Syaoran entered through the door to find complete darkness. A sudden light flashed from behind them. A tall and slender man stood with a lit torch. He was dressed in a red hotel uniform. 

" Welcome to the Haunted Mansion, as you can see, many people died here years ago..." Sakura looked at the walls, a lot paintings were hung with people of all kinds, were they even related? 

" There is only one way, even though this seems like a two story house... so it's impossible for you to get lost. I give you this torch to light your path " The man handed it to Syaoran and bowed. " If ever the torchlight goes out... then I wish you but the very best of good luck... since the dead will come awake " He disappeared into the darkness. 

" Lets go " Syaoran gave his usual order, Sakura beside him. They started walking through what looked like a tunnel, which went deeper and deeper... they finally stopped when they reached a door. 

It suddenly creaked open by itself. Sakura started to shiver at the sound. They entered a room. The torch gave enough light to brighten up the whole place. It was empty. No door, windows, furniture... nothing. They went to the center and waited. Syaoran unexpectedly felt that Sakura was leaning close to him, very close, making him tense.

" What are you doing? " he asked looking down. Sakura's face was pale, and she was quivering. She knew that something was about to happen. ' How can he be so calm?! ' She asked herself. 

A sudden streak of light illuminated the place, and a face appeared before them. It was a skull, with its eye sockets empty. Its mouth crooked into a grin and its structure looked quite dark and dusty. Sakura screamed and held to Syaoran tight, closing her eyes. 

" It's a hologram, " he said dully. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the head. She saw as Syaoran passed his hand through it, reassuring her. 

" Right... " She said loosening her grip and blushing. The skull suddenly talked.

" TWENTY GRAVES WERE BURIED HERE. ALL OF THEM DIED ALIVE. SADNESS HAUNTS THEM, AND THEY WILL DO ANYTHING TO HAUNT YOU BACK.NOTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS, BEWARE! " It suddenly disappeared. 

" Oh... poor people " Sakura said feeling pity. Syaoran sweat-dropped. 

" This is a game! Nothing is real! " He stated yelling at her. 

" I know that! " she replied folding her arms across her chest. 

The room began to move. They both fell on the floor. Sakura on top of Syaoran. It started to go down, like an elevator. They both struggled to get up, well Syaoran actually tried to do that, but since the force was too great and adding the weight of Sakura, all tries were in vain. They suddenly stopped. 

" Could you GET OF OFF ME! " Syaoran yelled. 

" Fine " Sakura said standing up, letting Syaoran do the same. They both stared in shock. A door had appeared from nowhere. 

" Come on " he said starting to walk, but Sakura stayed back. " What?! "

" Okay, I admit it! I'm practically terrified of anything related to haunt, ghost, or dead " she replied looking up at him, her eyes full of fear. 

" ... " He didn't answer, and looked at her searching for something. " Grab my hand then " he said stretching it. Sakura stared at it for a while blushing. She took a long and deep sigh and grabbed it. 

Syaoran suddenly pulled her close to him, so that she was right beside him. The other torch was fortunately still lit in his other hand. He gently kicked the door open. They saw that there were in what looked like a living room. There were old-fashioned furniture that adorned the place, everything looked brand new, but of another century. There was a piano in the center, and also weird paintings on the white walls. They started walking toward it, searching for the vesper at the same time. 

The piano started playing a melancholic tune, and a woman appeared on it. She wore a white dress. He hair was fixed in a tight bun. Only her back was seen. Her hands gently touching the keys as if they were frail crystals, but Sakura looked at them closely seeing that they were actually rotten. Sakura gave Syaoran's hand a slight squeeze. The woman suddenly stopped. Only her head turned around, scratch that, a meager skull turned around, anddisappeared. 

" Don't worry, she probably was also a hologram " Syaoran said leading the way. They went past the living room to what looked like a kitchen, and then toward a dinning room. Still no sign of the vesper. They started going through a set of stairs, Syaoran stopped, turned around, and continued going. 

" What's the matter? " Sakura asked close to him. 

" I sense someone is behind us, " Syaoran stated stopping again. 

Sakura knowing that he was never wrong turned around and shrieked. She pulled Syaoran as she started running up. 

" It's zombie! No hologram! It's behind us! Hurry!!! " They were almost at the end of the stairs when it converted into a ramp. They started sliding down, Syaoran followed his instincts and grabbed Sakura in his arms, jumping and landing at the end of the stairway. They both watched as the zombie slid down into what now looked like a bottomless pit. 

Syaoran dropped Sakura gently to the ground, holding her hand again; the torch was long gone in the bottom of the stairs.

" Just our luck! " he grunted sarcastically. Knowing what this meant Sakura got nearer to him. They were about to enter into pure darkness. They could still see the faint outlines of the furniture and stuff, but it was harder for them to move, not to mention search.

They continued moving around. Sakura now had her arms wrapped around his waist beside him. She was scared of being alone in the dark, and for a weird reason, she felt safe when she was close to him. She could hardly believe it because he was rude and cold-hearted. She knew that she never wanted to leave him. He had a soft autumn and sandalwood scent. Sakura breathed it in deeply. 

Syaoran went through the rooms. 'No sense in searching for it now, in this darkness ' he thought. They met all types of mechanical ghosts and monsters through the way; Sakura shrieking and Syaoran sweat dropping at her childhood state. It was as if Syaoran had a little sister whom he actually never had. (Having 4 older) He liked her being close to him. He could smell her delicate and fresh scent of cherry blossoms.But what was he thinking? ' Syaoran you idiot! Concentrate on the vesper ' he scolded himself. 

They finally reached a room where there was light. They entered and saw a mirror right in front of them. Neither of their reflections showing. Syaoran was expecting something to crawl out, but nothing. He carefully watched it while Sakura saw a glint. She watched at it amazed and started to stretch her hand toward it. She was in a trance; gently touching the glass only to find it was hollow. Her hand now passing through it. Syaoran watched in surprise. Something from the inside started to pull Sakura forward. She couldn't stop and started screaming. Syaoran watched in horror and started to pull Sakura back, but the force was greater and both of them were swallowed into the depths of the mirror. 

--- Inside ---

Sakura woke up to find herself in a normal room. There was plain daylight coming from windows. However, everything was old and dusty. She saw that Syaoran was lying beside her, still unconscious. She slowly started to get up rubbing her head from the fall. A small girl was watching her. She then saw piercing silver eyes. ' Yuka ' She gasped. 

Yuka didn't talk she only pointed to a painting of a boy that looked older than Sakura and also had the same piercing colored eyes and hair. He had a black patch covering his left eye, and a smirk in his lips. Yuka suddenly disappeared.

Syaoran woke up, also rubbing his head. He stood up. 

" Where are we? " he asked looking around. Sakura didn't answer. She just stared at the painting over and over. She touched it. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a plain old oil paint. There was a sign with a name below it. 

" Yue " she whispered. 

" That means moon, " Syaoran said softly behind her. 

She traced the outlines of the figure, slowly landing on the patch. It had a bump on it. Something was different about it's texture: it was leather. She pulled it, and to her surprise it opened like a door. Inside was the vesper. She took it out and gave it to Syaoran.

" Finally " he said. Sakura didn't reply. ' What was she doing here? Wasn't she just shrieking at me hours ago? And who is this Yue? Does he have anything to do with this? Why do I have a feeling that it means something...? ' 

She was interrupted by a loud shriek as a ghost passed her. It was obviously a hologram but she screamed and hugged Syaoran. He didn't respond. And she wasn't waiting for that answer, she pulled away quickly. She had forgotten that they were still in the haunted mansion. 

" Let's just get out of here! " he said. 

" Yeah " Both of them finally agreed on something. 

--- Outside a few minutes later ---

Syaoran and Sakura rested on a bench nearby waiting for the others to come. It was already darkening, and the air was getting colder. The lights of the games and shops started to brighten up the place. They were near an angel statue that had three fountains around it. The number of people passing by had reduced. Sakura was freezing; she didn't think it would be that cold so she hadn't brought her jacket. She suddenly felt a little nudge on the side. She turned to its direction and found Syaoran with his jacket in his hand, stretched to her. 

" No-o you-ou shouldn't! You-you will free-ee-ze " she said trying to sound okay, but she didn't. 

" Have it " He said not looking at her. 

" No I wont " she replied. 

" DO NOT BE STUPID AND TAKE IT! " he yelled making Sakura boil.

" DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND BESIDES IF I TAKE IT THEN YOU WILL FREEZE ANDA-A-A- CHOO! ... YOU WILL CATCH A COLD! " She stated also yelling. Syaoran put it back on. 

" We will both have to share it then... " He suddenly whispered, nearing her, his arm behind her head making her come even closer. 

" What?.. " she yelped, but stopped and flushed a deep red. 

" See... you are red, YOU are catching a cold, " he teased holding her even tighter, adding an extra shade on Sakura's cheeks. She tried to pull back, her hands softly pushing against his chest. But it was no good, Syaoran was much more stronger. (And believe me he is ^^) She struggled one last time, and then gave up sighing. ' Why is he acting this way? '

They both stayed in silence. Sakura was already feeling warmth, but was it from the jacket or from Syaoran? She didn't care; she just wanted to stay there... safe and warm...

" Ohohoho what do we have here? " a sudden voice startled them both. Syaoran pulled away his arm and Sakura moved away. 

" Kawaii! " Another voice was heard. She saw an amethyst eyed-girl with a video camera. ' Oh no... Please tell me Tomoyo didn't get this in tape...'

" I got this all in tape! "' Shit ' was all Sakura thought hearing those words. 

" Wow, the mighty Syaoran finally found a girlfriend " Meilin blurted out. 

" She's drunk, " Daisuke said grinning. Everyone's eyes widened. " from drinking too much coke, " he added making them sigh, " sugar has a weird effect on women "

" I see that you two were busy " Eriol said grinning making Syaoran glare at him. 

" Whatever " Syaoran finally said sighing, resting on the bench. This surprised them; the normal Syaoran would probably scowl and scold them for not doing what they were supposed to, but this Syaoran... was weird. 

" What's gotten into him? " Tomoyo whispered to Meilin. She just shrugged. 

" Don't worry guys, we finally found the vesper on the haunted mansion " Sakura finally said. 

" Oh... " The 4 all said at the same time. 

" Well then lets go! I'm FREEZING out here! " Meilin said shivering and running her hands up and down her arms. They all finally got out and drove to their houses. 

--- Tomoyo's House ---

Sakura had dinner, changed into a long sleeved pink pajama, and brushed her teeth. She tucked herself in bed, but... she couldn't sleep. Everything about that day ran through her mind: Yuka's warning, Syaoran's behavior, Yue, the vesper... Her mind ran wild like the story of the red slippers that made a girl dance and could never made her stop. But her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a sound from the roof. She was on the second floor, so she could clearly hear that they were footsteps. She stepped out of her bed and stared outside her window. She retreated her steps until she hear a loud THUMP on the floor. She turned around and found Syaoran staring back at her. 

" What are you doing here? " Sakura asked surprised looking at her watch. 

" Couldn't sleep, " he answered. 

" Oh... I see. Neither could I... " She said. 

" Want to join me on the roof? " he asked.

" Roof?! " before she could think anymore, she was grabbed like last time in the garden only that this time they were going up. 

--- Roof ---

They both stayed in silence as they watched the stars sparkle. Both side by side, a wide gap between them. Syaoran with his legs crossed and Sakura with both of her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked at the never-ending horizon and saw the ocean. Where exactly was she? She didn't know and cared now. 

" Tell me. " Syaoran finally spoke, " why are you afraid of the haunted? Its not real " Sakura blushed at the question. They weren't looking at each other, still watching the landscape. 

" Well, I guess that it all happened when I was four..." she started, " I was young and didn't know anything. My mother had died a year ago, and well..."

" Sorry to hear that " he spoke softly but with no emotion. 

" Don't worry " she beamed, " my brother Touya, who is actually older than me, always told me stories about how he always saw my mother even if she was dead. He spoke to me of her beauty, and her angelic smile, and how her wings shined like pure gold. I was dazzled at every word that came from my brother's lips " Syaoran listened with his full attention.

" Anyway one day, he told me that she hadn't visited him in a week, and that it was very strange... a month passed and still there was no sign of her. Until my brother gave up. He started calling me names, and filling me with stories of ghosts and the dead. He always mentioned that they were all around us even if we didn't notice. I began to believe him so much... that I guess I still do " she stopped. How much she missed Touya, his nicknaming, his overprotection, his annoying face... She wondered when she would ever see him again. 

" I know how you feel " Syaoran said, " I lost my father when I was young too, and believe me being raised by women, a mother and four older sisters, is the worst! " 

Sakura looked at him. Was he acting? Because he was making a very good role being a normal guy. It was funny, how she had been raised by men, and Syaoran by women. ' I guess we have something in common ' she thought. Her sudden gaze landed on his pierced ear. 

" Did it hurt? " she asked. 

" Like hell " he answered touching his earring and also now looking at her. 

" Then why did you do it? " she asked. 

" I guess, because I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself, and that I had my own rights " he answered. 

" Promise to keep a secret? " she asked. 

" Yeah sure, I swear I won't tell anyone... "

She lifted her pajama shirt and pulled the pants a little bit down her waist. A butterfly tattoo was revealed in the left side. It was embedded with precious little stones. Syaoran smirked, ' so she has a wild side too '

" Anyway, I better go sleep now " she said yawning. Syaoran nodded and got up. He gently scooped her in his arms and jumped down to land in her window. He dropped her down gently, and searched his pockets for something. He found it and started to pull it out. Sakura gasped when she saw it. Syaoran took out what looked like a white and pink stuffed bunny. It was small but cute. He handed it to her.

" I won it at the Park, forgot to give it to you" he said and turned around leaving in a blink of an eye. 

--- Author's Comment ---

So what do you think? I hope it's worth it, there was not much action… just wanted to give it a rest...but what were all those things that happened? Just wait for my next chapter. See ya! ^^


	6. Saori and Oreo

Hunting Emerald's Secret

**Chapter 6**: Saori and Oreo

**---Author's Comment**:---

Thank you again for all your great reviews! What I meant is that no cards, and I'm trying to be spontaneous... just to make my chapters interesting and mysterious. You will never guess what happened next. I'm entering exams this week... They are very cruel! . I still haven't studied, but what the heck... on with the story. 

--- The next day ---

Sakura woke up at the sound of an alarm clock. She whacked it and noticed the time. It was 9:00. ' What?!  Oh no! School! ' she realized getting up and sitting in the bed. She then saw the room. ' Oh yeah, that's right... I'm in Tomoyo's house, silly me... ' she thought to herself, sweat dropping. It had been about two or three days since she hadn't gone to school. She didn't even know which day it was.

She took a quick glance at her open window. The day was perfect: It wasn't too cold nor too hot, there was a peaceful humid wind softly caressing her body, the sun illuminated everything in its path making it shine, and Sakura could smell a fresh sandalwood and autumn scent beside her. ' What the...? ' she followed it and then saw that bunny, the one Syaoran had given her that night before, sitting. She carefully took it in her hands, smelling it again, her nose wrinkling from it's fluffy texture. ' No wonder... It smells just like him ' she thought, ' he must have carried it in the amusement park all day... ' 

She stood up placing the bunny on the table aside, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She then changed into fresh new clothes: A white blouse with long sleeves that were cut in a hippie style, and black jeans. She took out a black leather jacket. 'Just in case...' she thought blushing from what had happened with him that other day. She tied it around her waist, and neatly combed her hair. She headed toward the door but turned back and planted a kiss on the bunny's little round forehead. 

--- Hangout ---

Sakura and Tomoyo entered, the gang where already there, except for Meilin. Tomoyo noticed this, because she always greeted her. 

" What happened to Meilin? " she asked with concern.

" Still sick from yesterday " Daisuke said as he was trying to do something with the vespers that he had in a table. 

" He is trying to find out how they go together " Eriol explained seeing their faces full of curiosity. Syaoran was reading a book; he didn't even take a look at them. They both sat, waiting for something to happen, the time ticked by...

--- Ten Minutes Later ---

" Nope, we still need the others " Daisuke finally said sighing.

" And have you located them? " Sakura asked bored. 

" No, we haven't got a trace yet, " Eriol answered. 

" Then what should we do? "  Tomoyo asked. No one answered. " Come on let's go shopping or something "

Daisuke sweat dropped, " guys don't shop, " he said. 

Tomoyo glared at him, " Look we don't have anything else to do and I'm bored out of my mind "

" Err... Although I do seem to need some equipment... " Daisuke said seeing the evil glint in Tomoyo's eyes. 

--- An hour later... ---

Tomoyo won the discussion about shopping. Daisuke hadn't come, since he thought that it would be better if he investigated the legend a little bit more. He hooked a vesper into a necklace: so that they wouldn't lose it, and had given one to Syaoran, one to Eriol, and he had kept another one to himself.   ' He just doesn't want to come because Meilin won't be here ' Sakura thought as they passed through the streets. ' He must really like her...' 

Now this was a different shopping from what Sakura had ever imagined. They were in those typical streets, were people had stands trying to sell everything that they had. " Just to be out in the fresh air " Tomoyo had mentioned cheerfully, finally getting her request fulfilled. As I repeat, the day was just plain beautiful to put to waste, and now they were here on the Genki Street, an old one, were no cars passed, allowing people to place their stands in the edges and let people roam by. This day was a very busy one since there was a large crowd and you could barely move.

Sakura noticed all kinds of objects: books, fruits, medicine, clothes... and stands of different sizes, shapes and colors. Everything was cheap and great. Eriol and Tomoyo were in front of her, both holding hands. Syaoran was beside Sakura, with both of his hands behind his head. Sakura took a quick glance at him. He had a white shirt hidden under the same leather jacket and denim jeans. She couldn't help but notice all the girls drooling at him and Eriol, but they just... ignored them. ' Must be used to it ' Sakura concluded. 

They started going from stand to stand. Looking for the parts that Daisuke had ordered and gazing in wonder at the objects that the little shops had to offer. 

" This necklace gives you good luck! " A toothless old woman said. 

" This fish is really good and tasty " A man offered.

" Jewelry for your beauty my dear " A young lady said holding many. And some others were having their hands full of objects toward Sakura.

She didn't know what to do but just sweat drop and try to explain that she didn't want anything, but this sellers were stubborn. They knew that she wasn't a person that refused an offer so easily. 

" Back off! " Syaoran coldly snapped at all of them. And so they did, directing their offers to other people. 

" Thanks " Sakura beamed. 

" What? I only shooed them off because I can't stand having people surrounding me... "  This made Sakura boil.  

They reached a place where Sakura saw a sign of books. She went to it and saw many covers all neatly ordered. Sakura stared at them for a while looking at the beautiful books. She loved reading, especially those about angels or anything related with fantasy. When she was especially looking at one, she suddenly felt a little bump on the side and turned around. 

" Oops... sorry! " A young girl said. She had miserable gray clothes, all torn up. Red dark messy hair that matched with freckles. Light blue eyes that sparkled from tears that were starting to form, yet already swollen from previous ones.  

" Don't worry " Sakura beamed at her. The girl gave back a little smile and continued running. 

Syaoran was coming from the same way and they also encountered, bumping. Something made Sakura's eyes widen. The impact on Syaoran and the girl must had been a little too hard, weirdly enough to let the necklace tear and the vesper to fall. Maybe something was wrong with the knot. Who knows... She stared at its glittering form going down... almost hitting the floor now. Syaoran realized what just happened and tried to bend down to pick it up. But a kick from one shoe can change everything can it?

The vesper started moving from feet to feet. Syaoran cursed as he moved through the crowd, trying to bend down and grab it, but he just couldn't. Sakura followed behind him, he was still fast, even when the crowd was making him slow down. They continued following... away from a dazzled Tomoyo who looked at a bracelet with a grinning Eriol behind her. 

Everything was in slow motion.  Sakura's hand found its way toward Syaoran's who he held tightly, with the other trying to snatch back their priced possession. She could feel him pull deeper and deeper, feeling them bump against people, knocking some down. A man's foot gave the last kick sending the vesper away from those busy streets and into one that was steep making the vesper roll its way to the bottom. Syaoran leaped, his hand almost grabbing it, but he fell down it. He had completely forgotten that Sakura was with him. They both landed hard on the pavement at the end.  

" Ouch " Sakura grunted rubbing her elbow. She was sitting on Syaoran who was facing down on the floor. He lifted his head and spotted the shinning object inches from his grasp. 

" Oh... look a cat " he heard Sakura say. He then saw a black and white spotted cat near the vesper licking its paws. Syaoran started to stretch his hand toward it, his fingers slightly touching it. The cat suddenly meowed and eyed Syaoran; then the vesper. ' Don't you dare' he thought. It curiously watched the vesper as it were some kind of toy. Syaoran knew what was about to happen so he started stretching his hand even farther, held back by Sakura's weight on him. The cat grabbed the vesper in its teeth and started to dash away.

" Shit " he cursed. They were already up and chasing it. Syaoran had to grab Sakura's hand if he ever wanted her to keep up with him. The little devil was faster than the wind itself. Syaoran could only see a black spot daunting away from them. He stopped and turned to a puzzled Sakura. 

" If we ever want to catch up with that stupid cat... you'll have to climb on me " he seriously said. 

" ARE YOU CALLING ME A SLOWPOKE? "Sakura said as she saw the position he was taking: turning his back on her and crouching down. She then got the picture. " NO! NO WAY! " she said blushing. 

" DO IT NOW! ILL KILL YOU IF WE DON'T CATCH UP WITH IT! " he growled. Sakura gulped. Would he be able to carry her? He had done this before... but in this position? ' Giddy up ' she thought placing her hands (one on each side of his shoulders) and balancing on them as she took a little leap forward, Syaoran stood up and grabbed her legs when she landed on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding tight; she knew it was going to be a wild ride. 

Syaoran continued following the cat until they reached an enormous vacant lot. It was like a grass field, no houses were at sight. It started heading deeper into it. Sakura could feel the wind against her. Syaoran moved faster than she had ever imagined. Everything was passing by so quickly she didn't have time to think, she was as light as a feather and felt like she was flying without wings. She could smell his intriguing scent from his neck and could feel his soft hair brushing against her face. She saw his earring shinning ever so slightly.

He took out his gun ready to shoot. Sakura didn't want it. How could he damage or kill an innocent creature? She had to do something for it. They saw a house coming into view. One word described it: wreck, as if it was haunted. Sakura was starting to shiver and Syaoran felt it. 

" Oh no " was all she said, observing the house as it came to view. ' Just like the one in the amusement park... Great ' she sarcastically thought, ' just what I needed... ' She bit her lower lip as Syaoran stopped in front of it. The cat had entered the house, making Syaoran's shot miss.

" I don't want to go in..." she whispered.

--- Inside ---

' And I had to go in... ' The house was all gloomy and dusty, this one was  real: about 100 years old. Syaoran lead the way climbing the stairs. They creaked all the way making Sakura hug herself. She hated this kind of houses. They reached a door an opened it. To their surprise it was filled with cats and kittens of all sizes, shapes and colors. 

" Now what? Where is it? " Sakura asked. Syaoran pointed his gun to them. Sakura's eyes widened. 

" STOP! " they heard a voice from behind. Sakura freaked out and clung to Syaoran's arm. " They are nothing but homeless cats like me " a girl said. It was the very same one that had bumped on Sakura at the streets. Sakura regained her senses and stopped holding on to Syaoran a little bit embarrassed.

" Li... please " she placed her hand on his stiffened shoulder which was now pointing at the girl. He didn't move for a while actually scaring Sakura, but eventually he lowered his hand making Sakura and the girl sigh. The girl though was still scared since she backed with every step that Syaoran took forward. Sakura stopped him and went to the little girl.

" Don't worry " she said with comforting words. The girl thought for a while but then launched at Sakura with a hug, tears shedding. Sakura embraced it, she must have really been terrified. Syaoran saw Sakura's face telling him to back off. He just shrugged and rested on the door with his arms crossed.

" Who are you little girl? " she asked with sweetness in her voice. The girl pulled away from the hug and looked at Sakura straight in the eyes. 

" I- I'm Saori... I-I've been l-living here since I was 4 years old-d... I'm seven" she started saying getting more confident by each second, " I was abandoned back then... until I was found by a guy " 

" A guy? " Sakura asked wondering when the  'never go with strangers ' rule was broken. 

" Yes " she nodded. " It was a weird one, gray or white hair I think... " she said trying to remember that day, " he came one night... told me that everything would be alright... Then I fell asleep and I woke up in this house...and each day found that he protected me, the years passed and when I could do it by myself... I guess that he went away " 

Sakura thought for a while. This was a very suspicious guy. Who would take the time to take care of a little young girl? Syaoran listened from the corner and asked." What was his name? " 

The girl whimpered and hugged Sakura again. Sakura whispered to him not to bother. He just glared at her and closed his eyes. Seeing that, Sakura asked the same question. 

" It was..." Saori started saying, but got interrupted when Sakura saw the black and white spotted cat. " That is Oreo " she said playing with the tips of her reddish hair. " She is a very naughty cat, she's stolen many things " 

" Oh. I can see why... Um... you see that cat took something from us... " Sakura started saying. Saori knew what she meant. 

" Yeah sure! " she said going to the cat and patting its head, the cat dropped the vesper and she grabbed it. " What is this? " she curiously asked examining the glittering object. 

" Er-it's... em... its a... " Sakura tried to explain but something happened. Syaoran opened his eyes scaring Saori again, who held to Sakura. 

" They are here " he said.

" Oh... no " Sakura said holding her even closer. " What do we do? We can't just leave her here! "

" Don't worry... there is a trapdoor from where I can leave " the girl said pointing behind the door. They opened it and saw a tunnel that lead down. Syaoran nodded as Saori started going through it followed by the cats.

" Just remember to stay there inside... until we say that its okay to come out " They closed the door. Sakura took out Syaoran's broken necklace and fixed it doing a double knot. She gave it to him. 

" Just in case " she beamed. 

" Whatever " was all he said placing the necklace and taking out his gun. 

They went to another room behind and waited in the second floor. They started hearing footsteps going up. Syaoran started aiming his gun and shooting from the edge of a wall. Sakura was right behind him. They heard the responses from the other guns. The men soon entered the room, even though Syaoran had killed plenty. Syaoran started to punch and kick them. They were certainly no match for him, since some barely avoided his attacks. No one touched him. 

Sakura watched from the corner of a wall when the window next to her crashed. She screamed when men started coming through it, she started running... passing a busy Syaoran who was trying to knock out as much as he could. She couldn't leave the room, since the doorway was filled with men, she reached the other side and faced toward them, resting herself against the wall. 

The man started coming forward... almost near Sakura. But lets just say that since the house was made of wood and was old... well... I think you'll get the picture that it becomes unstable. So what happened was like this... A shot nearly missed Sakura passing through strands of her hair. Sakura reacted by falling on the wood making it break. The shattered pieces fell on the first floor. She gripped the edges of the hole.   

" Help! " she called out to get no response. 

Syaoran had seen what had happened and tried to help Sakura, but the floor was filled with men. He punched and kicked dodged and shielded, did everything he could to get  to Sakura, he could hear her screams and her shrieks calling desperately for help.  

Sakura felt the grip on her sweaty hands loosen. Her feet were dangling in the air. One more minute and she would fall. She could hear her heart beat, she could see her life before her, could see the pictures of memories from her family and friends in her mind. Was it all over? She suddenly felt weaker, started getting dizzy... her hands were feeling numb. Syaoran wasn't anywhere to be found. ' He still must be busy with the men ' she thought hearing the grunts and smacks. She then couldn't hear the fighting. Was she turning deaf? She didn't want to know... she just wanted to get out of this hell. There was a point when she could no longer hold on, her grip loosened, her whole life fading before her very own eyes...

She looked ahead of her, and saw the gap in the second floor, she could see light coming from it. She closed her eyes. ' This is it ' she gave up. But miracles can happen, can they? She suddenly felt someone's deep and warm hands touching against her cold ones. Grasping her firmly. She opened her eyes to look at intense amber. Was he an angel? She couldn't believe it. ' Is this real? Am I in heaven? ' Half of his body was through the hole, meaning that she had actually fallen. He started pulling her up until she was in the floor again. 

Sakura's heart couldn't stop beating fast. She was okay, but the fright was too great, she looked at Syaoran's eyes with her own: expressing fear and shedding tears. She didn't talk, nor smile, nor frown. Her body started shivering, and it was not from the cold. She couldn't hold her feelings any longer. She could see his eyes staring back in bewilderment. Without notice she fell into Syaoran's arms crying. Holding him close, hoping that she would feel safe once again inside. Her head resting against his chest. Not waiting for his reaction, she pleaded.  

" Please...  Don't let go... Hold me tight... Don't leave me alone... " she whispered closing her eyes.      

--- Another place ---

" Is she the one that's with them? " a husky voice asked staring at a picture of an auburn haired girl with emerald eyes.

" Yeah... We have already sent to kill them " another one answered.

" What a pity... Cherry Blossom you say? " the husky voice asked again. 

" Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto to be exact " the other one confirmed. 

" Such a precious girl... to be with them... " the husky one chuckled. The other one stayed quiet. " Nevertheless... we have to take it away from him... I want him dead! " it growled.

--- **Author's comment** ---

That's it! Still more action coming! And even more mysteries... What will be Syaoran's reaction? Ill do my next chapter as fast as I can! See ya!                    


	7. Burning Affections

Hunting Emerald's Secret

**Chapter 7**: Burning affections

--- **Authors Comment**: ---

Hey! I am back again! So far so good with my exams... I was surprised at how many reviews I got! Whoa! Thank you so much!!! ^o^ Just to answer a few questions: About the pendant Nadeshiko had given to Sakura, I can't really say, sorry ^^;... 

This story was taken from my mind, at least I think. I read the reviews and one said that it looked like sailor moon's, I have watched the show, but can't seem to remember that episode. Anyway it must have come unconsciously, I guess ^^; I got inspired by watching many movies and anime and reading books, but none in special. 

I thought about doing a story, I really didn't want to get in the trouble of creating new characters so I thought about doing a fan-fiction with the things that I like the most: A lot of action with loads of adventure and romance at the same time. A reality and mixed up crazy and wild adventure that would apparently never happen to a teen... A little bit of drama (not much cause I hate it! T.T) humor, mystery, suspense... With my favorite anime series.

Oh and another thing, I have new ideas for other stories, though I think that will wait cause I actually have to finish this one. Enough about me... on with the story!!!!!

--- ---

_ Please... Don't let go... Hold me tight... Don't leave me alone... _

The words suddenly echoed through Syaoran's mind. Her head was resting against his chest, her eyes were starting to water and her heart was beating rapidly. He could hear it, just like her sobs. He started feeling strange, he felt his cheeks burn like fire. He didn't react at first.

Sakura started shedding down tears. She had never ever felt this afraid in her  entire life. She had felt alone, had lost all hope, and was about to die... She could feel his heart beat faster as each second went by, and felt him move his arms. Was he trying to pull her away? 'How cruel can he be? ' she thought. She probably had chosen the worst thing to do, but what could she do? He moved his arms... only to bind them around Sakura's little shivering body, pulling her even nearer to him, resting his head on top of hers. 

" Don't worry... I'll never let you go... Never. " he huskily whispered trying to comfort her. Sakura's eyes widened at the sensation she was experimenting. Was she dreaming?

He couldn't stand seeing her this way; there was only one thing that he couldn't situate, and that was seeing a girl cry. Maybe there was something more to that old cold stoned heart that he had... 

Sakura now was sure that she never wanted to leave him: she felt secure. Soon she forgot everything and calmed down. ' There is something different about him... I just can't place my finger on it... ' she thought.  

" That's better... I would hate to have my favorite shirt wet " he teased. Sakura started to get mad, but instead giggled surprising him. ' Why are you acting like this? ' she asked herself; now looking at his eyes to find that they were looking back at her.

But eventually this peace fell apart with one gunshot. Sakura gasped as she heard it, Syaoran in instinct pulled her close to him, shielding her. The bullet hit him right in the arm. He breathed in a stinging pain, as it started raising his body. Blood began to flow out. Sakura gaped in shock, still under his protection. She saw hurt in his eyes, not his face. But something more surprised her; he winked at her and... smiled?

Unexpectedly she fell to the ground, feeling her whole body numb. She saw him turn around, taking his gun out and shooting back. ' What's going on? ' she tried to ask. She felt helpless... useless. Like a fragile doll: she couldn't move, couldn't hear, couldn't talk, she mouthed words that had no meaning. ' Li, what did you do to me?! ' 

Syaoran started fighting again, held back by his arm. More men were coming. ' Shit, how the hell am I going to get out of this one ' He thought for a while. An idea came to him: he grabbed Sakura's frozen body, wincing from the throbbing in his arm. Softly bent it and jumped through the hole to land in the first floor. It was empty. Sakura's body once again recovered life.

" What happened? " she asked in confusion, sighing in relief that she was back to normal. 

" I'll explain later... " he said dropping her down, " Grab the cell phone from my pocket and dial *544. Then close it." 

She nodded, found it and dialed. Then closed it, returning it back. 

" Are you ok? " she asked concerned looking at his wound. 

" Yeah " he said gripping his arm. Sakura searched his eyes for the truth. He was obviously lying. 

" You have to get away from here as fast as possible, " he ordered. 

" But... what about yourself? " she asked. 

" Don't worry, I can take care of myself, " he answered. 

" But..."

" YOU IDIOT, GO NOW BEFORE THEY GET YOU " he yelled. Sakura had no other choice. She opened the door. 

--- Outside ---       

The day had become a cold night; there was no sun, only a full moon. Crickets chirped in harmony along the silence. Only the moon lit the path that Sakura had to take, but there was no path, no sign of houses or streets. Trees stayed motionless for there was no wind. Not a racket from the cars in a traffic jam could be heard. Sakura started running, removed the jacket from her waist and placed it on. She went as fast as she could scamper. Her breathing became heavy and her legs started to hurt. She could hear her feet in the grass, making sounds from stepping over the dry leaves. ' Why is it taking me this long? Oh that's right... Li is way faster than me ' she realized already panting. She was good at sports, but for some reason she couldn't run right. ' Hasn't the wound on my ankle already healed? ' she thought. But something interrupted her. 

She began listening to other footsteps behind her. She stopped. Nothing. ' Must have been my imagination ' She continued, but heard them once more, accompanied by another intense breathing. She stopped again; a faint crunching of leaves assured her that someone was at the back. She turned around and found no one. She turned back in the direction she was running and screamed. 

--- Syaoran ---

Syaoran started kicking and hitting with all his might. He knew that Sakura would soon be in danger if they found out, and she couldn't fight by herself.  ' What's taking them so long?!? ' he thought as he easily evaded and counterattacked. His arm still hurt and detained him, but he wasn't going to give up, was he? He knew that once he started something, he had to finish it. He wasn't ready to give up, yet. 

--- Eriol and Tomoyo --- 

" Hey, I'm really getting worried sick of those two " Tomoyo said taking a glance at her watch. Eriol squeezed her hand. 

" Haven't they called? I'm sure that Li would tell us if they are in trouble or something... " he said. 

" Let me check " she took out her cell phone and gasped. " Oh no! The battery is dead " 

Eriol cursed, he had forgotten his cell phone in his house. Now what? He knew that this way they would never find Sakura and Syaoran.  

--- Sakura ---

" Don't do that to me! " Sakura said and sighed when she encountered Saori. 

" Sorry " she apologized giggling. Sakura gazed at all the cats surrounding her. 

" It's okay, anyway why did you get out? We haven't told you that it's safe. " she asked. 

" I got scared to be in the house with that guy, " she confessed making Sakura smile. 

' That guy... why hasn't he come back yet? He should be by now " she began to get worried. For him? ' What an absurd idea, Sakura! How can I possibly get concerned for him... when he is always so cold hearted and hot-headed! He shouldn't deserve to be treated like that... but then again, what just happened... was it real? ' she wondered as Saori stared at her with confusion. 

" Did he mean it? " she reflected speaking. Saori blinked at her. 

" Who? " she asked. Sakura looked into her pale blue eyes. 

--- Back to Syaoran ---

Syaoran couldn't hold any longer, every time he defeated some, supplementary men came, outnumbering him; that would have been okay if he wasn't hurt and didn't have to worry about Sakura. 'Wait a sec... Why am I doing this for her? ' he asked as he gasped for breath. He was out of bullets and out of energy. ' Why haven't they come? I'm going to kill them! ' he continued thinking, waiting for the next pack of men to arrive. 

But by now a lot of blood had come out, and he was definitely loosing it. He was starting to get dizzy; his body almost felt frozen from the pain and his arm was of no use. He rested his back against the door. One choice was to run for it, but then Sakura's life would be in danger, he just had to stick with the second: stay and die miserably. He would never surrender the vesper to them... and would never plea for mercy: this was it. He suddenly heard as footsteps were approaching him. He took his fighting pose ready to attack. He could sense it come closer... and closer... now passing the door. His fist started moving forward...

" AHHH! " he recognized the voice and stopped right on Sakura's nose. " DON'T DO THAT! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME! " she exclaimed. 

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? " he asked yelling. 

" NO! YOU SEEM TO BE THE ONE... " she answered yelling back. ' Great! I come to help him, and this is the way he treats me ' she sarcastically thought.

She got closer, her face inches away from his. Both of her cheeks slightly pink. She was ready to yell for his stupid plans, but Sakura noticed that he made a lot of effort to keep his eyes open, even though he glared at her. She heaved a sigh counting to ten, (It really helps!) and tore a part from the bottom of her shirt. He watched in bewilderment as Sakura finished and stared at him. He saw that she was choosing whether to do or not what she had in mind. He got the picture and nodded. She carefully bandaged his arm making a knot at the end. 

" Look, lets just find a way to get out of here and get rid of them " she said in a much calmer tone, " Saori is waiting for us in the streets " 

" What?! " but before Syaoran could reply any longer, a punch came from the back. They had forgotten to keep alert. Luckily Syaoran avoided it by dodging. 

" Let's go up, " he said pulling her toward the stairs.

 They entered a room and closed the door. Syaoran dropped to his knees. 

" Oh no! Are you ok? " she asked bending down to him. 

" Yeah " he said still clutching his arm. His eyes almost closed now. The bandage had stopped the bleeding, but as I already said too much blood had already come out. She could even smell it faintly. ' I have to do something... Look for anything that might be useful ' 

Standing up she searched the room. Everything was all covered in white sheets. ' Okay Sakura, you can do it! ' she thought grabbing the edges of the first one. ' One... two... three ' She pulled it away revealing dust. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes. It soon vanished.

" AHHH! "  she screamed holding her hands together.

" What?! " Syaoran asked through clenched teeth.

" A cockroach... " she said, but then examined it closer... " Oh wait, its dead " Syaoran sweat dropped and decided not to comment, he closed his eyes. 

She pulled sheet-by-sheet revealing old furniture, and took away the last one coughing. She opened her eyes to look at a wooden trunk. She examined the drawings on it: the seven vespers. A phrase was also imprinted: _' humanity is full of blunder, therefore if the secret is taken hold of in the wrong hands... everything will perish into its own darkness'_. She gasped remembering Yuka's screams, but there was not time for that. She tried to open it but it was quite heavy. She gathered up her strengths and finally did it. She watched in wonder at all the contents: there were compasses of all kinds, maps, books, portraits, newspaper articles... Just like a pirate's treasure. 

" What are you doing? " she heard Syaoran ask, in instinct took out the first thing she saw: dynamite, showing it to him. " That might work, " he said standing up. 

" Yeah " she said, her voice trailing while handing it to him. Who could be the owner of that trunk? It certainly couldn't be Saori's protector, could it? He took out a box of matches from his pocket and grabbed one out. " Do you smoke? " she asked eyeing him.

" Why would you I do that?! " he yelled muttering words and turning his back on her. 

' Well, he is physically ok... I mean if he really smoked, then he would be having trouble running... Besides his scent is way different! He can't smoke... " she concluded watching him. 

" The dynamite won't work! Its way too old " he replied. 

" Then burn the house down " Sakura heard herself say. He smirked at her. 

" What a great idea... "

' Oh no... ' she suddenly realized her big mistake. This was Saori's home. They couldn't destroy it, plus it had some valuable artifacts that could help them in their hunt, but when she tried to stop him... it was too late. He opened the door, knocked down some guys, went to the stairway, and dropped 5-lit  matches all the way down to the first floor. He returned back to find a worried look on Sakura's face. 

" Look, I had to burn down the house " he tried explaining, but got interrupted. 

" It's not that... my pendant... I've lost it... " she said with her eyes wide open. 

" What pendant?! " he asked annoyed. 

" The one my mother gave me! It was emerald colored " she answered, while looking through the sheets around the room. He gave her a puzzled look, but helped her search it when he saw a tear slid down across her cheek. ' Where could it be? ' she asked desperately. ' When did it fall? ' The room had no sign of it.

The fire was growing rapidly as they saw smoke starting to come from downstairs. She finally remembered. ' Downstairs! ' 

" It must have fallen of when I fell through the hole, " she said going to the room, but Syaoran, who was grabbing her arm, apprehended her back. 

" Don't go! You'll get burned " he said. 

" It's the only memory of my mother! " she blurted out. " Please! " she begged. 

Syaoran stared intensely at her. Was he mad at her for being clumsy? For loosing something that was valuable? Probably, who knows... She shuddered.

" Wait for me, I'll call you from outside " he finally said as he entered the room and jumped through the hole. 

He landed on the ground. He could barely see the outlines of the furniture that were being blurry and in distortion. The air was intoxicating. He covered his mouth as he slowly went past the enraging flames. There were burnt bodies of men lying around, to later become mere ashes. His brain was starting to explode from the lack of oxygen, he was sure that it was impossible to find the pendant Sakura had described, but something told him to continue. ' Why am I doing this for her? ' He thought as he got hotter by each second: his whole body was sweating. He would never give up on her; he just knew that he couldn't. And as they say... patience is a virtue. He finally saw the faint silhouette on the floor: the emerald pendant. 

--- Sakura --- 

 Sakura waited for Syaoran. She had both of her hands close to her heart. What would she do if she lost the pendant? She had promised her mother that she would keep it and never lose it. Bothered tears separately scorched her cheeks. She was feeling wobbly, she had to grasp for air. She headed to the window and tried to open it, but to no avail. She looked around her, searching for something. She saw a chair and broke the glass with it. Her head couldn't take it longer and she fell to the ground. 

_Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..._

Someone was calling her name from outside. She had heard that voice before.  ' I feel tired ' she tried to respond. Her eyes were closed. But the voice was incredibly stubborn, for it kept calling out for her. ' Darn it! Fine then! ' she thought finally recognizing to whom the voice belonged to. She started getting up, coughing as she tried to breath in air. Fire had already reached the room and it was surrounding her. She finally stood up, rubbing her head and reached the window, stepping over the shards of broken glass. 

" Sakura! You have to jump! " she heard Syaoran say. ' Hold on... did he just call me by my name?! ' She was shocked, never in her life had she heard someone call her name as sweetly and harmoniously as him, even though he was shouting at her. It was like music to her ears.  

" I can't! " she answered coughing. " I'm tired and I will die! " she added remembering her fall from the floor. 

" I DON'T CARE! JUST DO AS I SAY! " he replied back. She groaned as she stepped over the chair.

" You are hurt! You won't catch me! " she yelled back, hesitant a little as she approached the window. 

" I will! Remember what I told you! DO IT! " he ordered. Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She launched herself forward, only to be slashed by the remaining shards of glass around the window. She winced in pain as she flew in the air.

Syaoran jumped in the same direction and caught her. He landed on the grass, and stumbled, falling on his butt. Sakura opened her eyes, she was now sitting on his lap. He was forcefully flinching with his eyes closed. She got concerned and ran her cold hand through his wet bangs landing on a boiling forehead. ' My god, he is burning! ' He opened his eyes making her retreat her hand. Her cheeks slightly pink. 

" Are you ok? " he asked. 

" HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT WHEN YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS NOT OKAY " she yelled in grief. He only smirked. 

They started hearing wailings of sirens. Both of their eyes opened in fear as they saw blue and red lights flash. ' The police is here?! '

--- **Authors Comment**: ---     

I'm evil aren't I? ^^; Another cliffhanger... The next chapter will be... well you'll find out... I know the chapter's name is dull, but I couldn't think of anything else... See ya!  


	8. Getting to know him

Hunting Emerald's Secret

**Chapter 8**: Getting to know him...

--- **Authors Comment**: ---

Hello again! Well, I thank you a lot for your reviews! I just got my ears pierced again! Yay for me! I also passed the exams with flying colors! I hope you like this chapter!   On with the story...^^

--- Vacant Lot ---

Their eyes widened as they heard sirens and saw red-and-blue flashing lights come near them. The view wasn't a pretty one: the wooden house was now black, still with erupting flames coming out from the windows. There were already firemen frantically taking out their gear and hosing down the fire. Sakura got up, squinting at the outlines of two officers coming toward them holding flashlights: One was a tall and slender guy in his mid 20's, and the other was a short and portly man who was also around the other's age. Syaoran as well stood up seeing them come closer. ' Do we run? Do we hide? Do we kick their butts? Syaoran is quite tired... what if we get caught? It wasn't our fault! They were after us; he had to do this... I don't want to go to jail!  ' she started freaking out. Syaoran read her nervous mind for he stepped in front of her. 

The police finally arrived, both of them eyeing Sakura who was trembling behind a glaring Syaoran. The officers took a glance at each other and then the slender one step forward.

" Hello there lads, we don't mean to hurt you " he spoke, " We just want to ask you a few questions, that's all... " An unpleasant silence followed. 

" What do you want to know?" Syaoran finally asked in a cold tone.

" Just what the hell happened here... in an abandoned house! " the portly man answered rubbing his cap. Syaoran nodded. 

" At what time did you arrive at this house? " the slender started asking. 

" At midday " 

The officers gave each other another glance, then at their watches. Sakura looked at her own and gasped, it was already midnight. 

_" When did the house started to burn?..."_

_" About two or three hours ago... " _

Sakura lost the rest of the conversation. Syaoran was until now handling the situation. He seemed his old self, and the officers were buying it all, whether it was the truth or not. They couldn't reveal their secret to them since it could cause trouble. One question though, brought her attention. 

" And what were you doing in the house? What business did you have there? " Syaoran took a little while to respond, thinking of a rather good excuse. 

" We were making out, what else? " he finally answered. Sakura flushed red at his answer. The slender got a disgusted look on his face and the portly one coughed.  

" Okay then, one last question and you are free to go... How did the fire start?" 

Another two men arrived before Syaoran could answer. " Apparently there are about 50 dead corpses in there " one said, " and they weren't only burnt but knocked out. No one survived " The slender nodded. ' Great! Just what I needed!'  Syaoran sarcastically thought.  

" Well? " he asked now eyeing suspiciously at Sakura and Syaoran. He was thinking hard, what good reason would involve 50 men? 

" They were meeting there in the house... a secret I guess, " Syaoran heard Sakura say, " We didn't know about this, until they found out that we were also there. Li fought back for my protection and one who was smoking dropped the cigar on some dead leaves outside... That's how the fire started" she lied. Were they going to buy it? They both stood there for another silence. The portly officer muttered something and the slender one nodded. 

" Get in the car "

--- Police Car ---

Sakura and Syaoran were forced to get in the car. Syaoran gazed outside the window on one edge and Sakura on the other one. He didn't look at Sakura on the whole ride, and Sakura neither at him. She'd probably just blown it. ' Stupid, why did you say that? ' she kept scolding herself. Syaoran had everything under control until she had to barge in and ruin it all. And what about Saori? Sakura had promised to meet with her in the streets... ' What will happen to her now?' She leaned her forehead on her hand as a tear slid down her cheek. 

--- A few minutes later ---

The car stopped, Sakura didn't bother to look at their destination: jail. She only heard the opening and closing of doors. They both came out, Sakura with her head low. 

" Okay then... lets go..." she heard one say. Who? She really didn't care right now.

--- Inside ---

Sakura entered firstly seeing the floor white. She lifted her head to find that the walls were also the same color. She had a strong feeling of nostalgia boiling in her blood. She had been here before, but when?  The smell of strong medicine and alcohol filled her: the scent of cleanliness. She turned her view to Syaoran who was right beside him. He also showed bewilderment in his eyes. Sakura faced forward and saw men and women all dressed in white. She suddenly realized where she was... the hospital. 

The real reason was that the two officers had actually bought the whole thing, leaving them one final task: to take them to the hospital to get treatment. She saw as the slender one explained the nurse in the main hall the whole situation. The nurse smiled and nodded understanding. The two officers waved as they excited. 

Sakura got taken care of her tiny bruises left from the shards of glass, and got rechecked her ankle, which still seemed a little fractured. Syaoran reluctantly wanted any help, but without further choice he was forced to go to, since he was in the verge of loosing consciousness. 

Sakura was now waiting for him outside in the waiting room. Her body was all covered in band-aids, her clothes were almost shredded and dirty. She saw people walking by: some excited, others depressed, some sobbing, others laughing. She saw a cheery black-haired, blue-eyed girl about her age passing by in a wheel chair. Another boy was helping her, also about her age. He had dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. He was actually kind of cute. Sakura smiled at both of them. She saw them come closer. 

" Hi! My name is Naomi and this is Ryu my older brother " the girl in the wheelchair greeted. 

" Pleasure to meet you! My name is Sakura! " Sakura said.

" So, what are you doing here? " Naomi asked. 

" Well, I'm waiting for a friend " she answered thinking of Syaoran and how badly his condition had been. 

" Oh, I see... I just got out. Seems like a leg injury. Nothing permanent, at least I hope " Naomi said happily pointing at the wheelchair. They started chatting about girl stuff, while Ryu wrote down some forms until. Naomi had had a car accident in the night and was by a 'miracle' saved. Sakura was amazed at her optimism, and she couldn't help but notice that Ryu was looking at her from time to time. 

" Naomi, we better get going... It's getting late " Ryu finally said as he took a glance at his watch, " Its already two in the morning! "

" Yeah... well I hope we see each other again " she said waving. Sakura saw Ryu wink at her as he also waved. She waved back as they disappeared into the crowd. 

She suddenly remembered why she had felt nostalgic inside. This reminded her a lot of her mother's loss. She was little, but she still could keep in mind all of the events that had occurred to her. Her father never mentioned what caused it to happen. He had kept it a secret from both Touya and Sakura. She had forgotten about it because she had given up one day from begging to his father. 

" I'm done " she heard Syaoran's voice as he came out with his arm bandaged. The rest of his body was also covered with band-aids from minor bruises. She nodded as they both left the hospital. 

--- Syaoran's Home ---

They both took a taxi back to their homes, but Syaoran didn't want to wake up Tomoyo (Tomoyo knew that Syaoran was always okay, so she didn't worry that much) making Sakura to stay at his house. Well it wasn't a house; it was a hotel. They both entered and got in the elevator until they reached the eleventh floor. 

Sakura had of course not agreed so much to do this. She sometimes felt so uncomfortable around him and they almost always fought for things that had no meaning. Syaoran was a very weird guy. ' Why do I always end up with him? '

Sakura saw that the room was fair. It was quite greenish, which totally suited him. There was a little living room at the start with a television set. A small kitchen was next, followed by another room. Inside in the middle was a king sized bed with two small tables beside it, a window leading to a balcony on one side, and a door that lead to the bathroom on the other.  

He sat down on the sofa and motioned for Sakura to do the same thing. 

" Thank you " she sighed as she sat. 

" For what? " he asked as he started taking out a note the doctor had given him to follow once he arrived.

 " For lots of things... It would take me forever to mention them... " she said as she eyed the note. She then got up. " You know what? Just sit down and relax, give me the note and I'll do everything " Sakura said snatching it out of his grasp not waiting for him to answer, and pushing him down when he tried to stand up. Syaoran grunted as he turned on the TV and waited. 

--- A few minutes later... ---

Sakura came in with three different medicines that Syaoran had to take for the pain. Then she cooked up soup for him.

" What's that for? " he asked eyeing Sakura.

" I have a theory... " she started saying placing her hand on his forehead making him slightly blush, " Yep, and I just proved it right... You have a fever! " she said placing the soup down in the table.

" What?! " 

" You heard me right, and eat this soup before I decide to give it to you" she surprisingly heard herself say with motherly affections. ' Wow I'm good' she smiled to herself. He grumbled as he started eating, shooting a few glares at her, all ignored. She sat next to him waiting him to finish.

She couldn't believe that the mighty Syaoran could actually have weaknesses. After all he was human, but still... She wondered how he ever took care of himself being alone. He had mentioned he had a family, but did he? He couldn't be lying. Now he was almost helpless with a burning fever and an aching arm. She was now in charge of him, for the night... well morning. She giggled as thoughts began coming to her head. Once he finished, she picked up the dish and stood up. 

" You are a good cook " she heard him say. She stopped and turned around. 

" Really? " 

" Hell yeah, compared to Meilin's cooking " She beamed as she went to clean the dishes.

--- Another few minutes later... ---

" Tell me how you do it " Sakura begged. They were now in his bedroom sitting in his bed. 

" What? " he asked as he passed his hand through his hair. 

" The time you made me unable to move back in the house... "

" Oh, there is a weakness in all humans. A point that is so vulnerable it can kill the person with only caressing it " he tried to explain to a rather confused Sakura. 

" And which point is it? You mean like in guys, right? " Sakura made Syaoran flush red. She covered her mouth gasping at what she had just suggested.  

" No...It's sometimes on the head or below it. Depends on the person... " he finally answered regaining his composure.

" Show me" she said standing up. He sighed as he also stood up facing her.  

" Okay... yours is right... here " he said as he moved his hand past her cheek and behind her neck. She shuddered at the sensation of his hand, she then felt a little tap on the back of her head, a feather's touch, and fell forward into Syaoran's arm. She blushed as she found out that she couldn't leave his arms. She was again a doll, and maybe this time she didn't want to be real again. 

 " Okay, you can let go now " she heard him say after a while. 

She tried to get up, but accidentally tripped. Syaoran caught her once again. Their faces were inches away from each other. They both looked intently in silence at each other's eyes waiting for someone to move.  Syaoran stared at her intensely. He was feeling something inside of him... but what could it be? His heart was actually beating faster. The alarm clock snapped them out from their trances; it was already three in the morning. 

" Well, I guess... that you should... " Sakura started saying. 

" Yeah..."  Syaoran said as they both pulled apart. 

Sakura sat back in the bed while Syaoran went to the bathroom. She heard him turn the shower on. ' What just happened? What was I feeling? '  she tried answering her questions, but she just couldn't. She decided to look around the room to keep her mind off things. She went to the table besides the bed and opened the drawer to find photos. 

The first one was a happy Meilin about five years younger, smiling at the camera. Her black hair was in two ponytails making her look innocent. Another one was of a beautiful woman who was sitting straight in a chair; she was like a valuable work of art. ' Must be his mother, ' she concluded noticing that she had no expression showing in her face. The next one was of four ladies, with the same brown hair as Syaoran. They were all smiling cheerfully. ' Must be his sisters ' She continued in the next one: A photo of himself. Sakura couldn't believe it. The four-year-old boy with amber eyes and brown hair that she was looking at was joyful and merry. He was holding a blue ball in his hands as he gave a smile to the camera. ' How can this same boy be him? ' She examined the picture a few more times, hoping that her eyes wouldn't play tricks on her and giggled. ' I would certainly love to meet that cheerful boy ' She finally saw the last one. It was of a stern-looking man.

" That is my father " Sakura jolted up from the bed when she felt his hot breath behind her. 

" Since when did you finish? " she asked surprised, her cheeks red. 

" A while ago " he chuckled, " I see you like to snoop around on other people's private stuff " 

She tried to answer but he threw her some green pajamas into which she could change. She nodded as she headed for the bathroom to take a shower and change. 

--- After a while... ---

Sakura came back feeling fresh again. She giggled as she saw in the mirror that Syaoran's clothes hung loosely over her body: she had to fold the way too long sleeves. Smells of him came from his clothes. She went into the bedroom to find that Syaoran was still not in bed and made her way to the balcony. 

--- Outside ---

Syaoran was thinking about tomorrow as he looked outside at the stars. He heard the door open and close. 

" What are you doing? " Sakura asked curiously standing beside him, leaning her arms in the handrail. 

" Thinking " he answered, still looking at the stars.

" About? "

" Things "

" Like? " Syaoran thought for a while as Sakura also watched the stars in wonder. 

" What will happen once we get all seven vespers... " 

" All of your dreams come true... " Sakura whispered remembering the legend. 

" I know, but I mean... what will happen then? Will we go on separate ways? " he asked.

" Probably... I mean...  I will get home as soon as this crazy chase is over. I have no interests in making my dreams come true " she answered sighing. She wondered how everyone was doing in Tomoeda. " Li, what do you want from them? " she asked. Syaoran thought for a while before answering.    

" I really don't know or care... all I want is to prove that I can take care of my own. I sometimes even think that the legend is not true  "

Sakura now looked at his wonderful facial features. ' He doesn't want anything? What happened to him in his childhood to make him run away? '  

" Really? " 

" I think that the only way you can achieve your dreams and goals is to fight for them, the harder you try, the faster they will come true " he said now looking into her deep emerald eyes. She was shocked at the words that came out from his lips. This wasn't the Syaoran she knew. A gust of wind blew by. 

" You have a cold, we better get inside " she said. 

" I don' t want to " he said crossing his arms. 

" Oh you better, or I'll make you, " she threatened as a mother would to her loving child. 

" Make me then " he chuckled. Sakura narrowed her eyes.    

" Okay then... " 

Sakura tried to push him, lift him, pull him, but he didn't budge. He watched in amazement as Sakura tried all of her 'so called tactics', never giving up. ' Pretty stubborn aren't you? ' She then stood face to face with him and crossed her arms.  

" Li, you are impossible! Why do you have to be so stubborn!? " she exclaimed.

" I should ask you the same question... " he muttered. 

" What?! " she got her face even closer. Even though she and Syaoran were blushing, she placed her hand again in his forehead. " You are burning Li, I don't want you to get sicker than before, " she said now really worried. 

" Fine " he gave up not wanting her to get troubled. She beamed a one true smile. " Under two conditions though..."  

" What? " she asked in confusions.    

" That you call me Syaoran and..."

" And?... "

He suddenly surprised her as he scooped her in his arms. 

--- Inside ---

Syaoran got inside with Sakura in his arms and closed the door. Laughs were coming from both of them as he carried her. Yet, he accidentally tripped and they both landed in bed with Syaoran on top of Sakura. They continued laughing until they stopped. Syaoran started to breathe heavily, he had never actually enjoyed anything in his life since when his father had died. The laughs died away into a complete silenced as they stared at each other. 

" You will call me Syaoran won't you? " he finally asked still not moving.

" Hmmm... I think that... NOT! " she teased. 

" Oh you are so going to get it " 

" Get what, LI? "

" You are going to die of tickles! " Syaoran said as he started tickling the sides of her tummy. She started to laugh her heart out. 

" Okay! I give up... LI!" 

This only earned her more prickles, until she finally gave up. They both stood up from the bed, trying to figure out how they were going to sleep.

"  Ill sleep in the couch if you want to... " he said.

" No... It's your room, so... I guess that its okay " she said already climbing into bed. 

" However you feel like it... Trust me I won't try anything, and if I do, just hit me" She giggled. 

" Okay... " her voice trailed away as she fell into a deep sleep.

Syaoran yawned and also climbed in bed. He turned the lights off and thought for a while. What was happening to him? He had never felt this before? Why now? Thinking to much only to him to also fall asleep. He tucked himself in and took a glance at Sakura.  

" Good night Sakura..."

" Good night Syaoran..."

He finally closed his eyes, just when the sun was about to come up. 

---- Authors Comment ---

 Well I'm done... So... Syaoran has a soft side? What will happen next? I'm sorry if there were many mistakes in this one, because I didn't have the time to check it completely! See ya! 


	9. Waltz Tragedy

Hunting Emerald's Secret 

Chapter 9: Waltz Tragedy 

--- **Author's Comment**: ---

Well, its time for some action to take place! I had to admit that I wanted so badly to put action into the eight chapter... but for some reasons I couldn't. Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews! ^^ I'll never stop thanking you!! Also one thing that I forgot to say at the beginning... Beware of my story; nothing is what it seems... You'll see why... On with the story!

--- Dream ---

" Why daddy? Why is mommy sick? " A clueless young Sakura asked behind his brother's protective arms.

" Yeah Dad... What happened? " she heard his brother Touya request. Fujitaka looked at his daughter and son. Should he tell them? Tell them the way their mother had died? He thought for a while. 

" Sorry... I-I can't... " he turned around with his hand resting on his forehead, not wanting them to see his tears. " Everything will be all right... " They heard him whisper. 

Sakura sobbed into her brother's arms. She didn't know what was going on. One day her mother fell while she was cooking. The rest was history, since Touya couldn't get her to wake up. She lifted her head, only to see piercing silver eyes staring back at her. The whole room then vanished. She was now standing alone in the darkness.  

_ " She can't hold on any longer! You must do something to help her! "_

_" We've tried everything that we could, sorry... "_

--- Back to Reality ---

" NOOO! " she started screaming hearing those words.  

She opened her eyes to find out that she was sitting in bed shivering from cold, yet sweating from heat. Tears were already falling down from swollen eyes. She finally realized that it was all a nightmare and wiped her tears away. ' Did I wake him up? ' She looked and found no one on the bed. Dawn had already passed, daylight poured in from the balcony. 

She carefully tiptoed to come across Syaoran, who was sleeping on the couch. She looked in wonder at him.  ' Didn't he sleep in the bed? Why does he look different? ' She realized that without those eyes of his everything changed to another perspective. 

" You actually look kind of cute" She continued to get a better view of him. He lay there in serenity, like nothing could ever go wrong... She got closer and closer, stretching her hand to touch his forehead, the one that had been burning before. But once she touched his skin, which was cool once again, he opened his eyes, those amber eyes, scaring her to death. A scream suddenly pierced through the whole building. 

 --- The mall ---

Meilin and Daisuke went to the mall since they had nothing to do. They went from store to store looking at all the things. Daisuke ended up buying all of Meilin's stuff and carrying her infinite shopping bags, making him stumble against people. He actually hated doing this, but for Meilin, he'd do anything. They sat at a bench already tired from walking. 

" So, how are you feeling? " Daisuke asked.

" I'm fine. Did I miss out on all the fun? " 

" Not completely. I mean, we haven't spotted the next vesper yet... "

" Really? " she asked getting a nod from Daisuke. He then explained what the rest had done that day, and they started talking about other things. 

Meilin then got a surprised look on her face as she gawked forward. Daisuke looked at her with confusion, then at what she was staring at, having the same reaction. 

" Do you see what I see? " she asked smiling. 

" I think so... "

--- Syaoran's Apartment ---

Sakura rested her hands on the handrail of the balcony looking at the streets. She was already dressed in brand new clothes, since Syaoran had done the favor of buying them. He had chosen a pinkish shirt that matched with denims. She sighed as she thought of her dream or better known as nightmare. ' What do silver eyes have to do with my mother's death? ' she asked herself. She saw a black-and-white cat trail by. ' What about Saori? She must be still waiting for me! '

" Hey, we better get going... " she heard Syaoran say. She nodded as she took in a sigh. 

" What's wrong? " he asked. " Don't you like what I chose for you? " 

" Not at all... I loved it! It's something else though... Why did you end up in the couch? "

" Uhh... now is not the time. Come on. Let's go... "

She took yet another sigh. 'Why do I bother? ' And hurried as she heard the door close.

--- Hangout ---

" Until finally you two are here! We've got something important to show you... " Daisuke said as Sakura and Syaoran got inside. 

" SAKURA! " A familiar voice called out. Sakura yelped in surprise as a girl jumped to her. It was none other than Saori. 

" What is that brat doing here? " Syaoran asked. Saori stuck her tongue out at him, getting a glare back.

" Well, we found her in the streets. Apparently she was screaming out Sakura's name. We asked her what she knew about you and told us everything. When we tried to get a hold of you the police came, leaving us no choice but to bring her along with us " Eriol explained. 

" Oh...I see. Thanks! " Sakura said smiling.   

" Although there is one problem... " Tomoyo pointed inside. Sakura took a glance at the room and sweat dropped. Cats where everywhere. 'We will have to do something about them, I guess... ' 

" Anyway, you two better take a look at this... " Daisuke said handing Syaoran the newspaper. Sakura leaned behind him to get a better look. 

**THE BEST PARTY YET…**

(BY FANG_FROLICS)

The greatest party is yet to come when 60-year-old hostess, Kazue Yunokawa, owner of **Yunokawa INC.**, organizes one in the splendid ballroom that she owns in her mansion. They've already sent thousands of invitations to those who are lucky. " There will be pretty much of the lot. We will hire a real live classical orchestra. We will do everything to bring back old traditions of ballroom dances. It is expected that young adults attend so they can cherish the valuable ways of living that we had" The hostess replied. 

It's anticipated, in this formal dance, to bring back culture to the adolescents that today hang out in clubs at night. It will also be estimated for them to dress their best, (men in tuxedos and women in proper dresses). A press conference will be also held at that same time, for the best **jewelry company**will reveal it's secrets and new ideas to come. The party will begin at eight and end at midnight on this day. Please bring your invitations with you since security will be on the lookout for thieves and whatnot. Kazue hopes that those who attend have a great time.   

" And what does this have to do with anything? " Syaoran asked. 

" Look at the picture... " Daisuke ordered. 

An elderly woman smiled at the camera. She was wearing a beautiful dress that even shimmered when the picture was black and white. She had jewelry everywhere: her wrists, her hair, her fingers, and her neck... Something was absolutely weird about her neck. There were many necklaces hanging from it. One ornament caught Sakura's attention: It was made of pearls, which all lead down to an object. Sakura squinted her eyes as she tried to detail it. She gasped as she saw that it was the vesper. 

" Darn it " Syaoran muttered. " How are we ever going to get it? "

" Don't worry about that... " Tomoyo said smiling, " My mom is invited and got extra invitations... " 

" And what about the part where we have to dress our best? " Sakura asked knowing that those types of dresses cost a fortune. 

" Don't worry, I have tons of costumes I did when I was younger... Five tuxedos and six dresses to be precise. If they don't fit you... I can make some arrangements "

" Tomoyo you are the best! " Eriol said kissing her left cheek, getting a blush from her. 

" Then it's settled! " Daisuke grinned. 

--- Six o'clock, Tomoyo's house ---

Everyone, including Saori and her cats, gathered at Tomoyo's house to try out for the 'tuxedos' and 'formal dresses'. Syaoran despised tuxedos, it reminded him of his home. How much he hated it back there: having to be proper at all times, training 24/7, having everything already done... He certainly detested that life, that's why he had run away: never to live again in that misery, and here he was... wearing a 'penguin suit'. He addressed them with that term because men actually looked like penguins when wearing them. 'They only have to walk that way to complete the transformation' he thought.     

He waited in the garden and sat in a bench away from all the conversation. He stared idly at the sunset that was now creating a shadow of orange among the garden. He took a sigh as he breathed in peace. How much he loved it... ' When this hunt ends... I'll have no one to look after, no one to save, and no one to smile to... But I'll be ok. All of my life I have been alone, why should this be a problem? ' 

" Syaoran! There you are! Everyone is waiting for you! " He heard that delicate voice he sometimes longed for. He turned his view toward it and gaped in marvel.  

Sakura came walking toward him with such grace he never knew she had. Her hair was made into a tight bun, leaving strands of hair fall down in the right places. She was wearing a long strapless black dress that adjusted right to her body. Cherry blossoms where imprinted on the bottom. It just looked so perfect on her: the way it accentuated all of her curves, the way it emphasized her emerald eyes making them pale. She wore little makeup on her face: a light shadow on the eyes, pink lip-gloss, and some blush. She had a one true smile on her face. ' An angel without wings ' he thought.

" So are you ready? " she asked looking at him. He looked liked a true gentleman, which could fool any young girl of his true identity. She noticed that his hair was still messed up. 

" In this penguin suit? I guess so... " he mumbled sarcastically making Sakura giggle. " What?! " he asked feeling annoyed.

" Nothing... " She beamed. " Come on... it won't be that bad... You look handsome " she assured. 

He scoffed as he got up. "Whatever"

" About time Syaoran! " Meilin said. She had a long wine-red dress that glittered on all the places. Her hair was straightened and loose. He just shrugged. 

" Everyone ready? " Tomoyo asked. She was wearing a long purple spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was also loose saving the little curls formed at the end of it. They all nodded. 

" Okay, here is the plan..." Daisuke started saying, " Kazue here is the pawn. We have to make a big act to steal the vesper. It's not going to be pretty and easy since lots of security guards will be keeping watch. That's where we will create a diversion to distract each and one single of them..." He said what to do and when to do it. Everything was so complex that one simple error could spoil it all. 

" Ladies, here are your guns " Daisuke said handing them in a holster. 

" Umm... Where do I place it? " Sakura asked making the others sweat drop. 

" Inside your dress, on your leg " Tomoyo whispered. She did as was told and adjusted it. ' This is so uncomfortable, and I don't even know how to handle a gun... I'll never get used to this ' she glumly thought.

" You all know what to do... so I wish you the very best of luck " Daisuke finally said. 

--- ? ----

" A party... " The husky voice started saying. " and the cherry blossom is going to be there? How convenient. I can't wait to meet her "

" Are you saying that we are going? " another voice asked. 

" I'm just dying to dance with her, that body..." The person looked at pictures of Sakura, caressing them. " But him... that Syaoran Li will have to die. I'll make sure I kill him with my own two hands. And once all seven vespers are within my grasp, the world will fall into chaos...  " An evil smile curled on the person's lips.

--- Yunokawa Residence ---

Sakura stared astonished at the humongous mansion ahead. She never had seen anything so immense in her life. They got closer until they saw the main entrance. Black and white limousines arrived dropping out people of almost all ages: raging from young adults to the elderly. All of them were dressed in a sophisticatedly manner: the women and young ladies wore at least two gems, meaning that they were rich. They got out of Tomoyo´s limousine to enter with sheer delight into the mansion.

Everything shined and glimmered making the eyes hurt: the marble floors, the golden and silver furniture, the ceilings, and the white walls. Not a spot of dirt lying around. They got through the entrance and went to the ballroom. Nothing could let Sakura take her eyes off. The ballroom was at least seven times her room's size. About a hundred chandeliers hung in the air brightening the place. There was like a little stage at the end, where the mini orchestra played their melodies. Many people had already arrived, some waltzing to the classical music, others eating by the buffet, and others simply chatting while enjoying their stay.

" This is fantastic " Sakura said never ceasing to be amazed. Syaoran dully shrugged. 

" Whatever " he mumbled already wanting to go. 

" Okay the 'duchess' comes out in about thirty minutes, so until then have fun! " Meilin said while dragging Daisuke to the buffet.

" Okay, see you guys " Tomoyo and Eriol, holding hands, went to chat with some of their friends. 

' And here we go... I'm stuck with him, again. ' she gloomily thought, though she admitted that yesterday had been quite different being with him. She started giggling as she couldn't help but notice that all of the people where staring blankly at Syaoran. He hadn't taken his earring off which made him stand out of place, although girls still drooled and had hearts in their eyes when they saw him. 

" Just what I need... " He grunted. 

" Oh come on... Don't be cynical. Let's dance! " she said. He shook his head. Sakura sighed.

" May I dance with you? " she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to find Ryu.

" Ryu, you were invited here? " Sakura asked surprised. 

" Yes, I'm astounded that we got to meet again. Want to dance? " he asked again. Sakura looked at him doubtfully but then nodded smiling. They both took off, leaving Syaoran alone, Sakura taking glances back at him, trying to ask if it was okay. He nodded as he leaned against a wall crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Sakura and Ryu started waltzing along the lively music. Both of them were smiling. ' How I wish that Syaoran would be this way... ' she began thinking, and soon she forgot what she was doing.

" Sakura, are you there? " she heard him ask. 

" Yeah... Is Naomi here? " she asked trying to hide her thoughts away.

" No, she was feeling rather sick " he answered frowning.

" Oh, I hope she gets better soon " she said.

" Yes, I can't bear to watch my sister in a wheelchair..."

They both stopped as the music ended. A new tune began, and it was kind of slow. When they were about to continue, someone interrupted them.

" May I take this dance? " Sakura nodded as Ryu smiled, kissed her hand and went away. 

Sakura looked up into the person's eyes as he gradually took position: one hand on her back and Sakura's hand gently in his. Sakura placed hers on his shoulder and took a deep breath as he drew her closer to him: their bodies were inches from touching... And so they started dancing rhythmically to the slow and serene melody. All she did was follow him as he made her go in circles like a merry go round. They both kept in silence not daring to speak a word. Sakura looked into his deep amber eyes while he stared into her emeralds. She had never felt this way dancing, and he was so good at it that all her thoughts vanished into thin air as they continued. She actually felt herself floating in midair.  

(You probably guessed who he is right? ^.~)

" Why the change of mind? " she suddenly asked.

" I couldn't stand seeing you dance with that guy... " he answered. 

" You were jealous? " she teased grinning.

" Ye- no! I have a weird feeling about him..." he said turning his gaze to where Ryu stood, watching them dance.

" Right... "

They continued dancing in silence. After a while Sakura started teasing again.

" You WERE jealous " 

" Why would I be?! " he asked. 

" I don't know... I guess that because..." 

" Because? " 

She thought for while before answering and they stopped.

" Look, just because I don't have a rea-" she started arguing but before anymore could go out, he stopped her, cupping her chin with his hand, making her cheeks reddish.  

" I'll tell you why ... " he whispered giving Sakura a shudder. He lifted her chin up as he bent down to meet her face to face. Even though she had high heels, he still surpassed her. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening, but eventually closed them as she fell into a profound dream. ' Is this really happening? ' She felt his hot breath close. Her lips parted as he touched them with his own, pulling her into a deep and burning kiss. The music slowly died away.

" Attention to all who are present here in this party that Ms. Yunokawa invited us to. So, we are proud to introduce you to the hostess herself! " 

Applauses came roaring from the infinite ballroom. Sakura and Syaoran pulled away from their kiss, as they knew that their plan was about to take action. In the stage appeared the same elderly woman that Sakura had seen on the newspaper waving at the crowd. Kazue wore the most elegant and arranged dress in the whole party: with gemstones here, flowers there, ribbons everywhere... It dazzled the audience as it glimmered with the touch of light. Sakura spotted the vesper shining ever so brightly from the necklace Kazue wore. 

" Come on... " Syaoran pulled her into the crowd, closer to the stage. They saw Tomoyo and Eriol at the other end. 'So far so good...' Sakura thought getting nervous. 

" I see that this party has been a great success! I observe lots of young souls out there enjoying, and I would like to say... " Kazue started her speech. All they needed was the signal to distract the young guards, who were at least in their mid 20's. They were now moving down on the stage: in front, behind, and beside her. 

Sakura took in a sigh as she recalled what happened to her minutes ago. ' He kissed me?! ' she couldn't believe it. The thought haunted her mind, never letting go... until she felt that someone was staring at her. She slowly turned to its direction, hoping that it was only her mind playing tricks on her, but it wasn't. A person with a hat was peeking from a window nearby. Sakura couldn't fully detail him/her as he/she suddenly disappeared, knowing that Sakura had taken notice. She turned back to Syaoran shivering. 

Kazue still continued on her endless talking, " ...that is why I chose this night to be special. I too have a daughter who has two adolescents, and know..."

A sudden gunshot pierced everyone's ears as it echoed through the room. 

" Is that the signal? " Tomoyo asked confused. 

" I don't know...I don't think so..." Eriol tried to answer, also in the same state as her.

" MURDER! "  A sudden maid frantically entered the room running. Everyone gasped as she continued. Another gunshot was heard, and the maid fell into the ground, spilling the floor with blood. Screams started filling the room. Everyone started panicking as if a nuclear bomb was going to drop and explode. They scrambled in all directions, desperate on finding ways to exit. Kazue gasped as the guards were now on the stage, forming a shield around her, guiding her to the back. Syaoran cursed as he saw that the men after the vesper were starting to come out, and also that they couldn't get their valuable item. 

" Where the heck are Meilin and Daisuke? " he suddenly asked. Anger was rising in his voice. His answer soon came as he heard a laughing he recognized. Meilin was having the time of her life. Her dress was torn from the bottom to let her legs move freely, and she was holding two guns shooting at the men.

" This is so much fun! " she said making Syaoran sweat drop, while he took out his gun. Tomoyo and Eriol soon arrived to meet them. 

" Look, all of you have to distract them as Sakura and I go after the vesper " he ordered. They all nodded. 

" Since when did you call her like that? " Meilin asked making his cheeks slightly blush. 

" None of your business " he coldly answered as he grabbed Sakura's hand shoving her unexpectedly; they soon vanished through the back. 

" He really likes her... " Meilin said it in a singing tune as Tomoyo and the others smiled. 

Syaoran and Sakura followed, at the back of the stage, the trail Kazue had taken. They went trough an underground hallway until they reached the kitchen, where chefs, cooks, and maids lay unconscious on the floor. They went past them to find stairs. They soon climbed and continued running. Sakura couldn't believe that she could actually move with a long dress and high heel shoes. But she soon realized that Syaoran was actually dragging her through the air. They finally spotted the guards, who were standing in front of a door. How could they enter? Sakura got an idea and whispered it to Syaoran. He nodded.                  

Sakura suddenly came walking as though she was a fashion model. Her hair was loose from the entire running, slightly bouncing as she walked. All the guards immediately turned their view to her as she continued going, blowing a kiss to them. They all looked at her with puzzlement. She winked and just when she was passing them, she let a fake ring she wore fall down.

" Oops... My bad, " she said in a sweet voice, bending down to pick it up, getting what she wanted, a distraction: they leaned to get a better view of her butt. Soon they were all knocked out by Syaoran.

" Very naughty aren't they? " she asked giggling. 

They opened the door to find that Kazue was not there. 

---**Author's Comment**:----

  I'm sorry that I had to end it this way, but if I continued it would have taken me more time since the chapter is kind of long. And believe me, the other part WILL be full of action... ^^ I'll try to write as fast as I can... See ya!


	10. Controlled

Hunting Emerald's Secret

**Chapter 10: **Controlled****

--- **Author's Comment:** ---

Thank you so much for your reviews!!! I hope that you had a great valentine's day. I had a tiny writers block, which fortunately ended in two days. And I just found out that I have migraine... T.T Sorry it took so long... 

THANKS TO: crystal, s.c.a.r.l.e.t, Emma, ss forever, meinien, BrokenWings, kirjava-chan, Linky-chan, Xiao Mei, Ryuuen Star, pinklover, ChibiSakuraSyaoran, Kan-chan, Blind Fath, Sakurablossom101, aku-chan, crystal-kitty2003, Jazzy , michelle, chibisakura , carol, Illusion , Jewelkitten , ccsfanatic, Kawaii-CherryWolf , ice_queen664, Lady-Tomoyo, Lance Dragonheart , Kristal, karan, KristiexxNguyen, Tish, chibisakura, Kawaii-anime-lover , Chihiro, Anna, kawaiitenshisakura, ssforever, Din, azn-angel , Firey chan , x kyoot x, lilyflower, ChErRy BlOsSoM, Virgo Writer , mysticalia, fireangel, Cherry-Lally ,  HeavenlyAnimeAngel, Mei Yen, 0,                       

There is not much more to say, so let's continue with the story. ^^

--- Kazue's Residence ---

" Something's wrong with this picture, " Sakura said as they searched the whole room for Kazue.

" No 'duchess' " Syaoran mumbled through gritted teeth. ' But, why? We saw Kazue leave behind the stage; there is no other possibility... ' He began thinking.

" There must be some kind explanation... "  

" They've kidnapped her, " he concluded. 

" But why would the security stay guarding a room that has no Kazue? " She made him think again. ' Good point, ' he agreed in his mind. 

" Unless... it must have been a diversion! " 

Syaoran smirked at her. It was obvious that the guards didn't know what their intentions were. Although they were still 'robbing' the vesper. 

" All we have to do now is find her... "

--- Ballroom --- 

Back in the ballroom people still scampered away for their lives. The barely that got out of the mansion died outside. The place was no longer clean; it was polluted with blood.  Meilin rolled behind a table as a bullet tried to hit her. She reloaded her gun and started shooting back, soon Tomoyo joined her. 

" How many are there left? " Meilin asked. 

" About fifty I guess. Although more are coming... " she answered. 

" Good. I want to have fun " Meilin said making Tomoyo smile. Then Eriol and Daisuke joined them. 

" We are out of bullets, how about you? " Eriol asked. 

" Two more left. Oh wait, none. Already used them " Meilin smirked. 

" Now what are we going to do? " Daisuke said in a serious tone. " We can't fight them by hand, they've still got their guns..."

"We will just have to snatch them out of their grasps " Meilin replied already getting up, dodging some bullets that passed her by, and knocking down two men.

They started running after a while though, feeling tired. They headed for the kitchen and closed the door, ignoring the cooks and chefs that lay on the ground. 

" They are too much. We can't hold on any longer... " Tomoyo said in a nervous tone, sitting in front of Eriol. 

" Yeah, we might get killed in this one guys..." Daisuke agreed and stared in confusion as Meilin wrinkled her nose. 

" Is it me, or is something weird around here? Don't you smell it? "

The others opened their smelling sense and started sniffing, nodding at her. Something was definitely odd about this kitchen...   

--- Back to Sakura and Syaoran ---

Searching for Kazue, they went from room to room, only to come across emptiness. The time ticked by as they fought the desperation building inside of them. Where could Kazue be? In this huge mansion it would probably take them years to find her. They finished searching the first floor and decided to go to the second. What if they never found her? Would their hunt end? Sakura shuddered at the thought and decided to think where Kazue could be located. If the guard's intentions were on creating a diversion, then they would have kept Kazue on the least place that they would imagine. 'She can't go out since there is danger outside, so she has to stay inside. Well duh! Why didn't I think of it before?!'

" Syaoran, she is still in the ballroom! " she yelled. 

" What?! " Syaoran froze in his steps.   

--- The ballroom (inside the stage)---

Kazue cramped the paper she held in her hand into a ball, and threw it in the trashcan. She hated that paper: everything that it revealed... Three guards were observing her: their arms were crossed in their chests, showing no expression. She took a sigh as she sat down in a chair, covering her ears with her hands. She couldn't resist hearing the screams and yells, the gunshots and the thumps on the floor whenever people fell down... she could even smell the sour scent of blood. Here she sat alive and safe while her close friends and family scurried for their lives. But she had to stay; there was only one reason that forced her. Only one, and it made that difference? She took yet another sigh and winced hearing a piercing scream of a young lady in pain. She could feel it as if it were her own. 

Unexpectedly the door flew away, slamming a guard against the wall. Kazue lifted her head in surprise as she saw a guy storm inside the little room. The two guards lifted their guns in instinct, but dropped dead on the ground, since Syaoran shot them first. Kazue gasped, covering her mouth. She stared wide-eyed at Syaoran's eyes, which never seemed to leave hers. She saw a girl standing beside him, sweet and innocent. Kazue regained her senses when she saw Sakura. 

" Hand us your jewel " Syaoran ordered, pointing his gun at her forehead. 

" Have you no manners, boy? " she asked indignantly. "   I bet that your father was not a good teacher or person..." Syaoran's anger started building. How could an elderly woman talk like this? 

" I already told you, hand us the jewel! " his voice was rising, even though he was trying to ignore her comments. 

" What jewel? " Kazue asked, never leaving her chair. 

" You know which I'm talking about... " Syaoran replied, not moving his arm, his finger was nearing the trigger. 

" No I don't... And if you don't mind, that gun is not really helping. I advise you to put it down... " she said, making Syaoran's eyebrow lift in bewilderment. 

" Quit your yapping lady. I'm warning you... "

" My, my, aren't we violent? You should really watch your language mister " She sounded like a mother, scolding her children for bad behavior. 

" Syaoran... let me " Sakura said, her voice quiet, not wanting Syaoran to shoot. 

" Hear me lady, one false move and you are dead, " he warned. Kazue nodded. 

Sakura stepped in front of Syaoran to look at sapphire eyes. Although Kazue was quite stubborn and had courage, her eyes showed fear. Fear of dying? Maybe. Sakura got closer and sat on a chair. 

" Look Ms. Yunokawa, I'm sorry to bother you like this... But we really need that jewel of yours. Believe me, it's for a good cause " she spoke so sweetly that Kazue couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. ' How can an insolent boy be with such a sweet girl?' 

" And how do I know that you are not lying? " Kazue asked. Sakura thought for a while. She obviously couldn't tell Kazue about the vespers or the legend. It was too risky. 

" How can you be sure that we are the bad guys? " Now it was time for Kazue to think.

" Because I previously got warned " 

" By whom? " 

" I don't know. I got a note " 

Sakura turned her view to Syaoran, who shrugged. Who could have possibly known that they were after the vesper? 

" Can you show me the paper? " Sakura asked. Kazue nodded and pointed to the trashcan.

Sakura stood up and searched it to find a crumpled piece of paper. She straightened with her hand and saw that the letters were made out of cuts of magazines and newspapers. It read like this:

B**eWa**R**e**: J**EWe**L _T_hI**e**v**e**s **W**iL_L_ C**O**ME **A**t **Y**O**U**r Ma**N**siO_N_ the _D_**a**y **o**f _t_h**e** P**A**RT**Y**. T_h_**E**Y **WI**LL **Wa**n_t_ **a**n **e**Sp**E**CIF**I**C. _D_**O**N'T GiVe it T**O** TheM! D**O** W_H_At **a** _C_**o**n**C**_E_R**N**ED PErS**ON** S**AY**_S_...

Sakura read it over and over, and then she showed it to Syaoran. 'Whoever wrote this letter has to have a special relation with Kazue: whether it is friends, family, etc...' Who would get concerned for an elderly woman like her? And who would know that they were searching one out of all the jewelry Kazue wore? This was way too creepy. This meant that somebody was watching them. Someone who knew... And they hadn't taken notice of this... She shivered at her thoughts and threw the note away. 

" When did you get this? " Syaoran asked. 

" A day before " Kazue answered, leaning her head on her hand. " But I didn't know that it would be this awful. I didn't have a clue. I never thought that people would die " she started sobbing.

" I'm sorry " Sakura placed her hand on Kazue's back. She felt sympathy for someone that old to cry. 

" So you see, I still can't trust you... "

Sakura sighed deeply. This was nearly impossible. How would they take her jewelry? Syaoran's intentions couldn't be killing her; he wasn't that cold. At least that's what Sakura thought. She hoped that she wasn't wrong. 

--- Kitchen ---

" This is too weird, we better head out " Daisuke said, getting a nod from everyone. 

" Yeah, let's kick some butt " Meilin smirked, getting ready for more action. ' But still... ' she turned her view to the kitchen before leaving. 

They started running to the ballroom, where men still shot down the people that remained. 

--- Ballroom (Inside the stage) --- 

Sakura and Syaoran tried to persuade Kazue into handing out the vesper, which safely hung around her neck, but there was no avail. The elderly woman was impressively stubborn. ' Reminds me of someone, ' Sakura thought eyeing Syaoran.  She sighed at their last try, a failure. But something interrupted them. An exploding sound came from outside.

" I'll check it out, " Syaoran said, already heading out. Sakura nodded, as she knew that she had to stay with Kazue. Syaoran closed the door and started walking through dust. Walls had been destroyed. He moved through the torn up building, outside the hole that had been blasted. 

--- Outside ---

It was a cool night. There were no crickets, no birds, and no rustle of leaves of trees: there was a complete and haunting silence. Syaoran found himself in what looked like a garden. He closed his eyes. 'Someone's here' He opened up his senses, focusing on the person. He heard chuckles coming from the darkness, getting closer behind him. He turned to its direction. 

" What do you want?" Syaoran asked, already knowing that this person meant trouble. He finally saw the outlines. Another chuckle came out as an answer.

" That is for me to know and you to find out..." He felt the person come forward with small steps. It was a deep and husky voice. 

" Fine then bastard. Don't talk... " 

" Ooh... I'm scared, are you going to threat me? You can't even see me... I may be a ghost as we speak... "  

The two stayed in utter silence. Even though Syaoran couldn't see the person, he knew by logic that it was a male. He could probably be a little older and taller than him, wearing some sort of hat, since the shape of the top of his head was different. 

" Syaoran, what was it? " he heard Sakura ask, coming toward him. 

Syaoran turned her view to her. 'What is she doing here? Fool! ' he cursed in his mind as he saw her approach. She stopped dead in her tracks as she realized that Syaoran was not alone. She gasped at the outlines of the being in front of her. Before Syaoran could do anything, he started feeling a hurting sensation, like something was sucking out the air of his lungs. He soon realized that the guy had hit him in the stomach. Sakura screamed, drawing the attention of the guy, making him launch himself at her, carrying her like a sac, running away. Syaoran fell to the ground on his knees, breathless in sheer bewilderment, with his eyes wide open, coughing out blood.

" Leave me alone! " Sakura screamed for help. The scream echoed through the now empty ballroom. No soul was alive to move. 'Where did everybody go?!  Where are the rest of the guys?!' she wondered.  

--- Outside ---

The battle that had been going on inside, now moved to outside, since the crowd of people had died away, and I mean literally. Meilin and the rest of their guys hid behind a bush as they saw a five men talking in a circle. 

" Ya know what I think about this mission? " One said, appearing to be drunk. The others shook their heads in confusion.

" I think that it's bloody brilliant, " he said making them laugh. 

" I've really enjoyed this one, " one who was smoking said. " The master has some fine tastes when it comes to partying "

' Master? ' Meilin asked herself. 'Was someone controlling them? '

" Yeah, although he is kind of harsh sometimes. Though we really get paid " another agreed. 

" You know why he asked us to be careful with this one? " the drunken one asked, showing them a picture. 

Meilin squinted her eyes and saw that it was a girl that apparently looked like 

' Sakura?! '  

" I dunno, the master is mysterious. I don't know whether it's a he or she, what age, or what appearance. I only know that it has a high-pitched voice, and has some business... I dunno it's name, it has to do with gold and silver." The one who was smoking said. The others nodded. 

" So someone is controlling them? " Tomoyo whispered. 

" Yeah, it seems so... But why would someone with a pitched voice want to do anything with Sakura? " Eriol asked also whispering. This was way too weird for them. 

" What do we do? Attack them? " Daisuke asked, taking peeks back at them. 

" No too risky, " Meilin pointed at their guns. " But I have a better idea, just follow my moves "

The circle of men stopped chatting as they heard the rustle of a bush nearby them. 

" Let's go check it out... " The one smoking said, dumping the used cigarette down on the floor. 

The curiosity got the best of them as they headed to where the rustling came from. They both stared in silence, their weapons already drawn. Nothing. 

" Must have been a cat or somethin' "

Suddenly Meilin, Daisuke, Tomoyo and Eriol jumped from it, freaking out the men, and started running back to the mansion. 

" They are so friggin' dead, " the drunk one said, trying to shoot at them, only to miss. They started chasing after them.       

    --- Back with Sakura ---

Sakura tried to get free of the person's strong grasp, but she couldn't. All tries were in vain. She couldn't help the fear overcoming inside of her. This had been partly her fault. If she hadn't come out, Syaoran wouldn't have been hurt and she would have been safe. ' Stupid! I always screw things up!' She started scolding herself, a few tears coming out of her eyes. 

They suddenly reached to a stop. The person closed the door and dropped Sakura on the floor. She felt pain through her body as her body slammed against it. 

" Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you... " The voice said, but Sakura knew that this wasn't an apology.

--- Inside the mansion ---

The gang started running through the whole mansion as the men chased them. They all followed Meilin, who seemed to have some sort of plan, unknown to the rest. They made their way to the ballroom, already having an advantage of about 5 minutes when Meilin bumped into someone. They both fell to the floor. 

" Sorry " Meilin apologized, rubbing her head. Daisuke helped her up. 

" No, I should be the one that is sorry " the other replied. They suddenly realized that it was Kazue. They stared in shock and confusion. 'Hadn't Sakura and Syaoran gone after he? ' Meilin thought now getting worried. She helped Kazue up. 

" You better come with us... Your life is in danger " Eriol said. Kazue nodded and they continued running.

--- Back with Sakura ---

" Give it to me " the husky voice replied. 

" What? " Sakura asked. 

" You know what, that damn vesper! "

' He thinks I have it?! Should I let him know...' she wondered as her bones shivered from fear. 

" I don't have it, " she finally decided saying.

" LIAR! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" the voice warned. Sakura could only see a faint black figure. Her eyes were starting to make her visions become blurry.

" I told you-ou I-I d-don't h-h-ave-e it! " she stuttered. 

The person approached her and touched her delicate cheek. The hat was covering the person's face. 

" You are a beauty, I wouldn't want to get scrapes over that gentle and delicate skin of yours " he started saying, touching her face, making her whimper.

--- Kitchen ---

The guys with Kazue continued running, until they entered again through the kitchen. The strange scent, still filling it. They closed the door and rested for a while, panting. 

" How are we going to get out? " Eriol asked. 

" Don't worry, will use a trapdoor I know of... " Kazue replied. They nodded. They heard a loud thump on the door. 

" They are here! " Daisuke said.

--- Back to Sakura ---

Sakura's tears started to come out. 'What are you going to do to me?!'  But before she knew it the guy winced in pain, dropping to the ground. Sakura saw a figure behind him: it was Syaoran. 

" DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU BASTARD! "

The guy stood up and chuckled, " I never thought I would hear from you again..."

Syaoran couldn't contain himself any longer and launched himself at the figure. He aimed his fist at what he thought was the head, but he only punched the air. He could hear heavy breathing from the side. ' Clever aren't we? ' Syaoran thought as he smirked. The person suddenly attacked, landing a punch on his face. Blood trickled out of his lips. Syaoran wiped it away with his hand and smirked. 

" Is that all you can do? " 

The person tried another punch at his face, which was easily dodged. Syaoran counterattacked, landing on the stomach. The guy held it for a while crouching down. Syaoran launched himself again, but the guy dodged him and ran to the window, throwing himself out.

" Coward " Syaoran mumbled, and blushed when he got wrapped by Sakura's arm. Many thankyous were whispered. Syaoran held her tight.

--- Kitchen --- 

The men finally entered through the door to find the kitchen empty. 

" Where the hell did they go? " 

" I dunno "

They searched the room again. Nobody was there. One took out a cigarette and a lighter. ' Damn kids ' he thought as he was ready to turn it on.

BOOM! 

The kitchen raged as it exploded with all its might. The gas has been left turn on. The chain reaction started following. Room by room...

Still continued...

--- **Author's Comment** ---

Whoa, I still can't believe that I'm not finished with this adventure! I'll continued typing... See ya! ^^ The next update may be a little late since the science fair is coming and I have to get ready... 


	11. Am I drowning?

Hunting Emerald's Secret                      

**Chapter 11: **Am I drowning?

---**Author's Comment**:---- 

Sorry for the spelling errors at the end. I didn't check it until a day later. ^^; Anyway, the story will get even more mysterious, since there will be a lot of details added: There will be confusion ahead. Just expect the unexpected.

Thank you sooooo much for your reviews!!!! I love hearing your opinions about the chapters. I edited some grammar and spelling errors in the first chapter. 

Here is the status of the story: 

(I don't know why, but this feels like a video game...)

**Vespers gained: **3

**Vespers remaining:** 4

--- Kazue's Residence ---

**BOOM!**

The kitchen raged as it exploded with all its might. The gas had been left turned on. The chain reaction started following room by room...

" What was that? " Sakura asked frightened. She and Syaoran were lying on the floor, holding into each other for support. 

" I dunno, we better get out of here " he replied, helping her stand up. He looked around and his eyes landed on the window. Sakura read his mind.

" OH NO! We are not going to jump from that window! " She crossed her arms in front of her chest. " You are still hurt badly from your arm, which means you cannot carry me. I'm still hurt from jumping from the window, which means that the pain will worsen. It's pretty high, and I don't want to... "  

Syaoran ignored to what he referred as "fuss" and grabbed a chair, breaking the window.

" See, that's what I hate about you! You never listen to me! You are such an ignorant and cruel guy! I've never actually met in MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE someone as YOU! " She sputtered.

Syaoran did not respond. Sakura watched curiously at what he was doing and sweat dropped. He had been thinking on how to escape, that he'd barely heard her.

" See what I mean?! " She fumed. ' Honestly, can't he be more polite?! Kazue was certainly right! '

This time Syaoran sneered at her, as though he had heard her thoughts. She suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. ' Did he really hear me? ' In answer, Syaoran got closer to her. She started to walk backwards and slammed against the wall. ' Oh no, dead-end!! ' Syaoran did it again. He placed both of his hands on the wall with his arms stretched, Sakura between them. 

" Ignorant, you say? " 

" I-I... " Sakura tried to speak, but failed to do so. Syaoran had heard her all right. Now she was in trouble. 

" Oh... so, now you are quiet... " He teased, not moving from his position, getting even closer. His body was at least one inch away from Sakura's. She fumbled her way out, ducking down, but got blocked by his strong arm.

She breathed in what she thought was air. Her eyes widened in almost what looked like fear. She knew that Syaoran wasn't bad, but this wasn't only teasing... 

Her heart started pounding as she looked into his intense amber eyes. They didn't show any kind of expression, which actually scared her. 

" There is no escape... " He started saying, but before he got a chance to continue, a loud blast made him hesitate and change his view. Sakura sighed, able to rest for a while. 

As I said, a chain reaction was occurring, taking down room by room. Well let's just say that this explosion was the neighbor of the room below them. Realizing this, Syaoran started to pull Sakura to the window. She took an awfully long time to clearly understand what was going on, since seconds ago she had been on bliss... Well, it was too late to argue or even scream...

When she finally took notice of what was happening, she felt something hot touch her skin, trying to burn it. She turned around, and for a mere second she saw the horrible color of orange, red, and yellow mixed together. To her horror, black smoke was starting to come from the unbelievably huge ball that was trying to reach them. 

Yet all of the sudden she was floating in the air, and the window was getting far away from them, already devoured by the intoxicating mass of ball. 

In a matter of seconds, the whole house shattered away with a final blow. 

She was relieved to be away from it. But what must come up... must come down. Physics is part of reality; she began falling. What surprised her was that she was standing up, with Syaoran beside her. ' Isn't he going to carry me or something? ' 

She panicked when he made no attempt to make a move; only his hand held hers. Sakura wanted to scream, but nothing came out from her mouth: the scream had died away in the air.

**SPLASH!   **

Frigid cold water touched her body, tickling her. She went deep under. There was no more oxygen. Bubbles started coming from everywhere, blocking her view. After a while though, she saw blueness. She held her breath and started to move her body, trying to go up, but the problem was that she was tired: her mind only seemed to be working. She turned her view to the east; to the west only to find the place like a void: No Syaoran.

Her face started turning pink, from the effort of holding her breath. Soon it would be purple, if she stayed long enough. This was leading her to nowhere. She tried to move her hands again in despair, but she didn't succeed: this only made her sink lower in the depth. Now she couldn't feel her body: it was numb. 

Suddenly, she felt a small tug, trying to pull her up. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran's face; he still hadn't stopped holding her hand. His hair was madly loose in the water and his eyes showed determination. He grabbed her other hand, to get a better grip since he wanted to bring her out... alive. 

So Syaoran began his way back up, swimming as fast as he could to the surface, which seemed far away for both of them. She felt herself going up. Which was good. She wanted to help him, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. As seconds passed, her grip on Syaoran's hands started to loosen. She was feeling weaker. He swam even faster, knowing that she wouldn't last long from the lack of air... 

Darkness finally overwhelmed Sakura's entire body, mind and soul...

---- Outside ---

" That sure was a wild ride... " Meilin said touching her sweaty forehead from all the heat. 

" I do agree... " Eriol spoke, "... and if it wasn't for Miss Kazue, we would have been dead... " 

You must be wondering how the hell they got out of there, you should recall though, that the gang had used a trapdoor to escape from the exploding mansion. And yes they were all alive, well all except...

" Something was weird, though... I mean, who could have left turned on the gas? " Tomoyo asked in wonder. She was rather confused. 

" Probably a maid who was cooking... " Kazue answered, dragging a now shredded and black dress.

" But still... "

" Not another word, young lady. I believe you have two other friends... " 

The gang's eyes widened. 

" You mean Li and Sakura? " Tomoyo asked in disbelief. Kazue nodded. 

" They insisted me on giving them a certain jewel, though I didn't see them after a while. "

" Oh no. What if they... " 

" I'm sure Syaoran got out with her," Meilin said with full confidence. She wouldn't believe any of the nonsense that they were talking about.

Soon they realized that someone else was missing.

" Guys, were is Daisuke?! " Meilin asked looking around.

" Huh? You mean he is not here? " Tomoyo asked.

" Where could he be?! "

They started calling out for him, Sakura, and Syaoran, but there was no answer. They thought of all the possibilities that could have happened to them, but there was none. Either they did not make it, or they were playing a prank on them. But this was serious. Meilin, however, would not believe them.  

They started walking through the dry grass until they reached a pool and Meilin went to wash her dirty face. She still wouldn't consider any of the other's comments. 

" Nonsense. They are still alive, I know it..." 

She began mumbling to herself as she neared the pool and kneeled, dipping both of her hands into the cold water and splashing her face with it. Feeling refreshed and clean, she took in a deep breath and stared at her own reflection.

' What have I gotten myself into? As far as I know, I would be now asleep, back in Honk Kong with Syaoran... Everything would be okay, ' She saw her face.

 Yet something blurred her reflection. She stared deeply as something black grew and her eyes widened when it grew even larger still. Before she knew it, bubbles started coming out and something emerged from the water.

" Syaoran? " She gasped. 

Syaoran breathed in air and pulled himself up to her. Meilin noticed that he was holding on to something: Sakura. She helped him get Sakura up and they both laid her down on the wet floor. Syaoran panted and grasped in the air that he needed, then he went instantly to Sakura. 

Sakura was lying on the floor unconscious, with her eyes closed. He shook her a little. No answer. A little more... 

To his shock, he realized that she wasn't breathing at all. He placed her again on the floor and went to her side. Meilin freaked out, but reacted... and started to pump Sakura's chest. Still no answer.

A minute passed by... Soon the others crowded around Syaoran and Sakura. Meilin stood up with her hand covering her mouth from horror. 

" NO! SHE IS NOT DEAD! " Syaoran yelled angrily at her, knowing what she was thinking. 

' She isn't. She just can't be! I won't let it! Hold on Sakura! I'm here with you! Always... " He looked at her again. So lifeless...  

" NO! You are NOT going to die! Not while I'm here! Did you hear me?! " 

He started talking to her, shaking her again...

" Not while I'm here... "       

---- ? ----

Two persons walked into an office. A tall lean man, and a young lad. The man sat in the chair, chuckling at first. He wasn't very old, though. He was in his 20's. The lad sat in the chair in front of him. Apparently, they had had a discussion... 

" Are you sure? " The young man asked. 

" What do you mean?! Of course, I'm sure! " The tall man replied, annoyed.

" I can't just do that to her... "

" You must! " 

" Why? "

" Because she has it, along with them... The legend is coming true... "

The young man sighed, and stared deeply into the other's eyes. He had to do this. There was no other way...

---- Dream ---

A young Sakura and Touya, with their father, Fujitaka looked at the gray stone in front of them. The day was dullish and rain poured down on them. They were all dressed in black. Tears were on their sad eyes as they stared at the letters imprinted. 

NADESHIKO 

Sakura sobbed into tears as she felt his older brother hold her shoulders protectively. She was young, and she didn't know why people had to die. She was happy with her mom, and now... she was gone. She couldn't bear the thought of not having her around anymore. 

Suddenly, Sakura began feeling nothing. Before she even knew it, she was suffocating. Something had made her stop breathing. She grabbed her neck and looked around. His brother and father were gone, and instantly she saw those piercing silver eyes that haunted her. She winced in pain, and dropped to the ground in her knees.

' What's happening to me?! Daddy! Touya! Where are you?! '  

She started crying even more. Her tears mixed with the sour rain. She suddenly found out that she couldn't scream in pain or agony. She was all alone. ' Please! ANYONE! H..E...L...P! ' Her thoughts started vanishing away, as though they never existed before.

The image of the cemetery faded away into a complete void, enclosing her in whispers... 

---- Back to Reality ----

Sakura's eyes opened, feeling warmth again; the cold had vanished away. She noticed that someone was lightly touching her nose, lightly touching her lips, lightly breathing into her. Her eyes opened wide now, when she saw another face near her. His eyes were closed, yet they also opened at that same instant. They were pleading amber eyes.

She blinked a several few times, and finally coughed water out. She lifted her body until she was sitting and looked to the left, toward the boy who was standing next to her.

Sakura looked at him in confusion and astonishment. The boy he was seeing was different, and that didn't mean the not-anymore messy soaked brownish hair that dripped at the ends, or the way his shirt was unbuttoned and stuck to his body. No, there was something terribly different about him. Something about the way his eyes expressed fear. His face though, had no expression. But Sakura knew that she wasn't mistaken. 

' A little scared boy ' Sakura thought. 

They both stared at each other in silence. 

" Hey " Sakura finally decided to speak, smiling.

" Hey " 

After a while, Syaoran couldn't contain himself anymore. 3 minutes had gone away since she hadn't breathed. And now here she was alive, sitting right next to her... So close to her beauty... He just had to do it... and he did.

He wrapped her in his arms, holding her ever so tightly. He didn't care what the others were thinking. Not now. He just had to hold her, again. Besides, the others hadn't taken notice of Sakura's awakening, since they were all overwhelmed in their sadness. ' Pathetic, ' he thought.  

Sakura blushed deeply at his reaction. Who could have thought that the coldest boy that she knew, would care maybe just a little for her? The only thing that she didn't know, was that he cared for her a lot.

" I thought I was going to die, " Sakura admitted in a whisper. 

They still wouldn't break away from their embrace. Not  yet.

" Shh... " Syaoran hushed her, "... don't say that. You are not going to die, not while I'm around, " he whispered into her ear.

" My, my, aren't you stubborn? " she teased, now looking at him straight in the eye, her hands wrapped around his neck. 

He laughed. 

" Did you just do, what I think you did? " she asked stunned.

" What do you mean? "

" You never laugh... at least since I met you. You see, you are always so... grumpy. "

Sakura was back to herself again, and Syaoran was relieved. He couldn't help but laugh again. 

" Ok, now you are freaking me out... This isn't you! "

" Who ever said you knew me? "

" Who ever said I didn't? " 

" Me " 

" Oh... right... NOT "

Sakura started giggling at the look on Syaoran's face. He hated being bugged, but with Sakura everything changed. She leaned her head to him, so their foreheads touched each other. His cheeks started reddening.

" Thank you " she whispered. He tried smiling back, but didn't when he felt that everybody was staring. Sakura felt the same, and they both broke apart. 

" Sakura! You are okay! " Tomoyo shouted going to her friend to give her a hug. Meilin and  Eriol did the same. And they started chatting about today's adventure, and how everything had turned out.

Syaoran stood up and away from the crowd, going to Kazue, who had been watching the scene since the beginning. 

" I'm happy to see her alive, " she stated, looking at the floor: Syaoran's eyes scared her.

" Yeah... " he said, his voice not so cold.

" You know, I was wrong about you... You are a brave young man, I shouldn't have been so rude before... "

Syaoran shrugged.

"... and the way you did that mouth-to-mouth respiration... You sure do know how to act quick and in the right way... " 

Silence followed between Kazue and Syaoran, if you didn't count the chatter behind them. 

" I-I guess that I was tense, with all the killing of course. And... since your friends helped me escape, I guess that I owe you something... "

Syaoran looked at her in bewilderment as she took out the necklace that held the vesper. She stretched her hand to him, and he took it. 

" You know, this was a present from one of my grandsons. I recognize that your intentions are the good ones, and that this diamond is the one that you seek. Take care of it... and her. " She pointed to a cheerful Sakura who was laughing.

" You never know what will happen next... "

Syaoran nodded. Kazue smiled sweetly and disappeared into the bushes. 

He placed the vesper in his hand and examined it. ' Three more to go... ' He sighed as he threw it in his pocket and went to the others.

" I'm so happy that you are ok! " squealed Meilin. Sakura smiled, but then frowned when she noticed that someone was missing.

" Hey, where is Daisuke? " 

There was an unpleasant silence between them and Eriol finally spoke.

" He disappeared after the explosion. " 

" Look! He is not dead! I know it! " Meilin shouted angrily. " He is still alive and we are going to find him!"

" Not now... The police will be coming soon... " Syaoran stated.

" I don't care! " 

Meilin started walking toward the house, but got blocked by Syaoran. 

" Sorry Meilin... " he whispered to her. 

Her eyes grew wide when he forcedly grabbed her and carried her like a sac. (Her body on one shoulder) He started walking in the opposite direction. 

" What do you think you are doing?! Let me go! I know he is around here! " She started tugging and moving, trying to get free, but Syaoran was way stronger. She continued screaming, until she got on Syaoran's nerves.

" SHUT UP! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW THAT IF WE SEARCH FOR HIM, THE OTHERS' LIFE WILL BE JEOPARDIZED? THEY CANT END UP IN JAIL. CAN THEY? WE HAVE TO CONTINUE ON THIS STUPID HUNT UNTIL ITS OVER! "

Everyone stared in shock and stillness, even Meilin. Syaoran had returned to being his cold self again. This meant only one thing: to be afraid.

" What would you do if Sakura was the one who disappeared?! " she mumbled. However, Syaoran heard her.

" That's another complete different thing! Look, Daisuke is a genius. He is out there all right, and he knows that we can't search for him now, because the police are coming! We will search him, or he will come to us tomorrow... OK? "

Meilin sighed in defeat, " Whatever... " A trickle of tear ran down her cheek.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura followed behind Syaoran and Tomoyo in utter silence.

--- Tomoyo's house --- 

Sakura went into her bedroom. It looked as clean as ever. She went to change into her pajamas and tucked herself in bed. Thoughts started polluting her head, and wouldn't let her sleep. She sighed as she thought about the different ways that Syaoran had acted that day. From warm to cold. It scared her, since she knew that Syaoran hadn't released his full anger, and she didn't want to. 

' At least its for a good cause... I mean, Daisuke must be okay... '  She played with her hair as she looked at the ceiling. ' Why does everything have to be complicated? ' She moved to the left, and saw the bunny that Syaoran had given her. It made contrast with the darkness.

She grabbed it from the table and hugged it tightly. ' I know that he did the right thing, I just hope that he IS right... ' 

Sleep overwhelmed her as she closed her eyes and fell into a wondrous dream, being able to rest in peace.

---- ? ----

A piercing voice echoed through the halls of a factory.

" The legend is clear. The one who holds it in the end must die! And I'll make sure of it... "

---- **Author's Comment:** ----

I know that I must be confusing you with all the unknown scenes. A hint is that they're not the same. Different people are talking in it, and they will get more descriptive as the story advances. There are a lot of questions, and the answers will come soon. Don't worry. ^^ Ill see you later! 


	12. THE KIKAMEN BAR

Hunting Emerald's Secret 

**Chapter 12: **THE KI-KAMEN BAR

--- **Author's comments** ---

Hey, I'm back again!! First of all, thank you sooooooo much for your reviews. I wasn't expecting that much. Sorry it took a lot, but FINALLY the science fair is over, meaning more time to continue my fict! ^^

**Vespers gained:**  4

**Vespers remaining: **3 

--- Outside Tomoyo´s Mansion --- 

Tomoyo and Eriol walked along the garden hand by hand that night. The moon shined on both of them, and that same light landed on both of their gleaming faces. They both sat on a bench and gazed at each other. It was already late (right after the Yunokawa incident) and Tomoyo couldn't go to bed. Eriol had decided to stay with her for a while, since he couldn't sleep himself. 

" Eriol... " 

" Hmm? "

" When this is over, where will you go? " Tomoyo asked, hoping that Eriol's answer would relieve her.

" I don't know. I mean, whether to go back to school in England, or stay... " 

Tomoyo sighed and looked into his eyes, well hidden by his shinning spectacles. She herself had been skipping school, along with everybody else. 

" I don't want to be away from you, " she mumbled. " I want to be with you. "

" I also want to be with you... Believe me... Its just I- "

" Who ever said I didn't believe in you? " Tomoyo interrupted him smiling.

 Eriol smiled back and kissed her gently on the lips.

--- Morning in the Garden ---

Birds began chirping to a delightful song when Sakura opened her eyes and headed toward the garden, hoping to find Syaoran in his training. She had so many questions that needed answers... 

Sakura searched around for a while: through the couple of trees, the daisies and roses, the bushes... But didn't find him. Feeling beaten, she groggily laid herself down on the fresh and green grass. 

The past few days had been a blast for her: getting shot in the ankle, jumping from a subway train, exploding away a lab building, going to a haunted house, getting a terrifying prediction from Yuka, almost getting herself in jail, kissing Syaoran, chasing after Kazue, getting herself drowned, not to mention loosing her pendant which contained all of the memories of her mother... 

' The pendant! Syaoran hasn't given it to me! ' 

She had forgotten, since she had been caught up with everything. ' I have to ask him to give it back... ' 

She squinted as the sun finally made its way up on the sky, giving color to her surroundings. She blinked a few several times when she heard a distinct meow coming from beside her. She turned to its direction to find a black-and-white cat.

" Oreo! " She playfully called its name and started petting it. While she was doing it, she found out that Oreo wore some sort of collar. She examined it, and finally realized what it was... the pendant. Her mouth dropped open in awe and surprise. A note was attached to it, and it read:

_" To the cherry blossom who fondly and truly loves her mother..."_

She smiled, picturing Syaoran's handsome face and placed the necklace. But was it really he? The old and cold Syaoran whom she knew would never even dare to do this...

 " Watch ya doin? " she suddenly heard Saori ask. 

" Thinking of someone... " She replied. 

" Oh, mind if I join you? "  

Saori sat down, before Sakura could answer. They both kept quiet, until Sakura finally asked her: 

" Do you think Syaoran is... bad? "

Saori widened her eyes, " Well, he is kinda scary, if you ask me... " Sakura laughed. "... But, he is sometimes ok, I guess. Why? "

" No reason. Just asking. "

--- Hangout ---

The room was awfully quiet. Everybody was doing his or her own businesses: Syaoran was reading a book, Eriol was looking at the newspaper, Tomoyo was in the laptop, and Meilin was fumbling around, away from Syaoran. It seemed rather empty to Sakura, with no Daisuke around. A mist of depression had been cast among them.

Sakura went toward Syaoran, who didn't bother to look. She sat right next to him and leaned closer to get a better view of what he was reading. In response, Syaoran instantly closed the book, just to annoy her. Sakura narrowed her eyes in a funny way making Syaoran plaster a big cheesy grin on his face. 'Of all the nerves!' Sakura fumingly thought.

---

Eriol was reading the Yunokawa incident. It appeared that half of the Yunokawa family had died, except two grandsons and a granddaughter who hadn't gone to the party. He quickly turned the page when Tomoyo neared him, and landed on a big announcement:

**~ THE KI-KAMEN BAR ~ **(Ki: spirit; Kamen: mask),

BEST PLACE TO GET WILD! A BAR THAT ONLY GETS YOU TO WEAR A MASK. WE DON'T CARE WHAT IT REPRESENTS, AS LONG AS YOU KEEP IT IN THE FACE. TONIGHT FREE ACCESS TO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HAVE FUN!

A picture came of a not-to-shabby man, smiling at the camera. A brief explanation came at the bottom. It caught the attention of Eriol.

" Tomoyo, something is definitely wrong about this..." he replied, "... here it says that this apparently nicknamed man, Ryuu (Ryuu: dragon), seems to hold the vesper..."

" What?"    

Eriol read the details, _" Owner of THE KI-KAMEN BAR, this young man seems to be making a lot of money. He apparently is wearing one of the finest pieces of jewelry, bought from **Yunokawa Inc…**"_  

" Must be a coincidence, I mean, there is no absolute way that Kazue could own two vespers without telling us in the first place, knowing that we were searching for them..." Meilin joined in also, overhearing their conversation. She however doubted her statement. 

" Well, there is only one way to find out... " Eriol replied sighing.  

" Come on, show it to me! " Came in Sakura's voice.

" Why should I?! " Syaoran replied back swaying the book in the air to get it away from Sakura's reach.

" Because if you don't, you are going to get it! " 

After several minutes of hard tries, Sakura finally managed to snatch the book.

" Hah! I'll return it to you tomorrow! "  Syaoran stuck out his tongue.

Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin sweat-dropped, "Grow up!"

--- KI-KAMEN BAR Outside ---

The gang gathered outside in the streets. Syaoran took a gaze at the three girls who each wore a mask: a butterfly, cat, and fox. 

That day they had planned it all clearly: Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo would disguise themselves as singers that would ' entertain ' the crowd, while the guys would go and snatch the vesper away from Ryuu (if he had it). They had done some background search on him and found out that he was also owner of a big cigarette company and had the reputation of being in jail a couple of times. To Syaoran, this meant that men would heavily guard Ryuu.

Meilin had been depressed the rest of the day, not bothering to answer any of the questions she was asked, slumping in whatever couch she saw, and avoiding Syaoran at all cost. The rest had practically forced her to come. If they were wrong about the vesper, they would at least have fun, for the sake of Meilin. They also promised her that if Daisuke weren't back by the next day, they would go and search for him. 

With the help of Tomoyo, they each wore a different mask, specially designed to cover their faces from nose to forehead. That way, they would have no trouble speaking, breathing, and whatsoever.

The three girls wore sexy outfits, intentionally made to draw attention. Sakura got to have the butterfly mask: a pair of wings with a mix between deep blue, green, and purple, and shades of lighter colors. Her costume consisted on a sparkling blue bikini. The top part was tied at her neck and the bottom part had strands of silk attached. 

Meilin's mask was that of a fox. Her costume was similar to Sakura's with the difference of higher contrasting colors, like red, orange and yellow. Tomoyo's mask was of a cat. She also wore the same, only that her colors were darker, like blue and purple. 

Their hairs were in ponytails, and they all wore high-heeled shoes that matched, not to mention guns with holsters attached to their legs. (Sakura still hadn't gotten used to it)

Eriol and Syaoran were normally dressed. Eriol's mask was white (like the phantom of the opera) and Syaoran's mask was that of a wolf. Syaoran had neglected the idea of wearing the mask because of his Chinese name meaning (little wolf), but Tomoyo had insisted, and Sakura had practically forced him. 

They finally got to enter inside.

The bar was full of people with all sorts of masks and costumes in the two-story building. 

On the first floor, there was a set for the singers or bands, and people danced in the rest of the space. On the second floor, which was like a balcony (since you could see the people dancing below) people drank, chatted and had fun. 

Once the gang entered, all the guys turned their direction toward the three girls, but quickly returned it, when they met Syaoran and Eriol's glare.

Before the gang's plan would go in motion, they decided to have fun. They all went dancing on the first floor to the upbeat music. Syaoran groaned as Sakura dragged him. He hated doing it, so he stood there standing without moving. Sakura giggled as Syaoran's face reddened when she grabbed both of his hands, forcing him to dance with her. (Sakura's carefree attitude sort of surprised him).

After an hour, they went upstairs and sat exhausted. Sakura offered to get the drinks and went toward the bartender, who also happened to wear a mask. She ordered and waited.

A tall guy, with a dragon as a mask, also went to order drinks, and stayed beside Sakura.

" Great bar isn't it? " he suddenly said. Sakura nodded. The guy grinned.

" You are here for something aren't you? I haven't seen you around... " 

Sakura's eyes widened at his question. 'How did he know?' 

" Let me give you a clue... Out of the ten in masks, the one with the red glowing eyes owns it... "

Sakura curiously looked at the guy who grinned and left, not worrying about getting his drink.

Sakura returned to where the others were and told them about the weird dragon masked guy.

" He must've been drunk... " Meilin concluded. Sakura sighed wanting to believe her, but she just couldn't. 

There was something odd about it, something that didn't quite fit.

--- A few minutes later ---

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin went behind the stage. The music quieted down and everybody paid attention. 

" And now a trio of hot sexy girls. Let's all give them a big round of applause to them! "

The crowd cheered and whistled when the silhouette of three girls appeared behind a satin curtain. The jazzy music started as the lights dimmed and a spotlight landed on them. They all kept quiet, waiting. Tomoyo started singing.   

// I don't, know you,

Don't know those melancholy eyes I see,

Do you even know me? //

Syaoran and Eriol started moving through the gawking crowd. Syaoran couldn't help himself and stopped, just to watch Sakura's singing and movements. He wondered how an innocent girl could be that sexy.

// Your scent is familiar,

Your voice familiar, but those words you speak,

Are not familiar to me. //

The music reached its chorus when Syaoran and Eriol started going up the stairs. Apparently the building had a third floor, in which nobody dared to enter. They both took out their guns, just in case any guards could be near.

// You can't love nobody, unless you love yourself,

Don't take it out on me baby,

I'm not the enemy//

They finally reached a black door. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other and nodded. They took it down with a kick. 

// Are you the man I love, the man I know loves me,

come on talk to me boy, 

I'm not the enemy //    

The room was filled with men with masks, probably about nine. Syaoran and Eriol started fighting. Syaoran punched a man in the stomach, and made him fall to the floor. Eriol evaded a hit and counterattack with a kick. 

Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo started getting nervous and worried, for they felt that the fighting had begun and one screw up in their plan would bust them for good. Meilin continued singing.

// Your worries. Your stress, 

are both the root of your unhappiness,

You'll buy insecurities. //

Syaoran and Eriol finally made their way through the dead bodies in the ground, to Ryuu, who was shaking his bones out while holding a gun.

// The pressures of being a man is hard, 

Don't think I don't understand,

Put a little faith in me. //

Sakura started hearing her own breaths, started hesitating. She felt a stinging pain inside of her that told her something wasn't right. Their plan was working perfectly, although. Then why should she worry?   

// You can't love nobody, unless you love yourself,

Don't take it out on me baby,

I'm not the enemy. //

Syaoran neared the dragon-masked guy (Ryuu) calmly, with his hands in the air. He motioned that he gave up, but Ryuu wouldn't drop the gun. Syaoran moved more. The guy started shouting, but they were covered by the music. Yes, their plan was working all right.  

// We can't be happy until your happy with yourself,

Come on talk to me boy, 

I'm not the enemy //   

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her imagination was getting wilder each second. Especially when she saw a hat. Not just any hat. No. That same hat she had seen when somebody was peeking at her from the window in Kazue's mansion. The same person that sent her shivers. The same that touched her, that threatened her. The guy was there. Staring at her. Wearing a weird 'bunny' mask that covered his face, but then he started moving, noticing that she had seen him.

// Oooooohhh what I feel is unconditional,

I love you at your best and at your worst,

Don't shove me out. // 

Ryuu yelled even more. Syaoran was ready to attack, when the door opened revealing that same guy that wore the hat. When Syaoran changed his view, he made a terrible mistake... 

_// I'm here for you, I'm on your side//_

A gunshot pierced through the building, and everybody gasped. The music stopped. Sakura instantly guessed what had happened and leaped off the stage. She started running to where Syaoran had gone. Meilin and Tomoyo soon joined her. 

When they reached the room in the third floor, blood was spilled, a window was shattered to pieces, dead bodies were on the floor, and there was no sign of Syaoran, Eriol, or the guy wearing the hat.  

--- Outside ---

Syaoran and Eriol landed outside on the grass. The man wearing the hat had tried to shoot Syaoran, but Syaoran had avoided it by dragging Eriol and Ryuu outside the window. Ryuu apparently had been knocked out. Syaoran decided to search for the vesper in his clothes, but found nothing. 

" The vespers not here, nor any type of jewelry! They tricked us! " He yelled angrily.

" You got that right, " another voice came out from behind.

Syaoran and Eriol turned to its direction and saw yet another dragon-masked man with red glowing eyes. That's when Syaoran remembered what Sakura had told him. Out of ten, one was the owner of this bar. They had gotten the wrong one. 

" Now, what do you want? This? " He took out the vesper from his pocket. They both kept quiet. " Shy aren't we... or scared? " He laughed. " I've got no idea of what this is, but it's terribly valuable, as I can see..." but before he finished, he was shot down.

Behind the real Ryuu, stood the man wearing the hat. He pointed his gun toward Syaoran, who made no attempt to reach and grab the vesper on the floor. 

" Don't do any funny business, or you are going to get it! " He warned. Syaoran shrugged and mumbled, " Whatever ". 

The guy suddenly fell on the floor, getting kicked by Meilin.

" Oh yeah! I rock! " She squealed in delight. Syaoran rolled his eyes. ' He was just distracted. If she only knew how strong this guy really is...'  

Sakura went to Syaoran; she had a worried expression on her face when she took out her mask. 

" Are you ok? " she asked concerned.

" Yeah, " he mumbled.

" What happened?! "

Syaoran told her everything. Apparently Sakura's theory had been right. The guy with the mask had gone after them.

" He was the one wearing a hat and the mask of a bunny, right? " she asked, pointing to the guy that currently was facing the floor.

Syaoran shook his head and took off his mask, " He had a hat all right, but he wore a different mask. It looked like a serpent... "

" What?!" Sakura began to freak out, "...you mean that there are two?! " 

If there were two persons wearing the same hat, and having the same purpose, this would be bad. Sakura had enough with worrying for one. 

Syaoran felt the urge to calm her down, and so he did, holding both of her shoulders. 

" Stop freaking out, and don't worry. If there are two, which I highly doubt, then we will deal with them. I will deal with them. Ok? Everything will be all right... " 

Sakura nodded, staring into his eyes. He noticed the little tears that had formed in her eyes; wanting her to smile, he gave her a little of his own rare smile. It worked wonders. He then decided to cup her chin in his hand, and get ready for a kiss...

" Guys, WE HAVE A WINNER! " squealed Meilin, interrupting Sakura and Syaoran, " WE GOT OURSELVES YET ANOTHER VESPER! "

Syaoran gave Meilin the hardest glare making her gulp, and Sakura giggle. 

"He-he... well... anyway," Meilin stumbled upon her words, but got interrupted by a laugh. 

" It's not over yet! " the hoarse voice of the guy with the hat replied, dashing away.

" HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY. YOU COWARD! " Meilin yelled, already gaining up courage.

Everyone laughed and decided not to chase after him, since it had already been an exhausting day. However, Syaoran didn't stop glaring Meilin for breaking the special moment that he was about to have with Sakura.

The guy with the dragon mask suddenly appeared, grinning to Sakura. 

" Can I tell you something? " he asked her. Syaoran immediately stepped in front of her. But Sakura held him back, reassuring him that the guy was just a friend.

" Yes?"

" Nothing is what it seems in this world. Remember that, " he replied, already leaving.

Sakura got confused. 'What the heck is that supposed to mean? ' 

" Wait! " she tried calling after him, but he was long gone. 

They afterwards went to their places to get some good night rest after this tiring day.   

--- ? ---

That tall lean man, and the young lad walked into the office again. The very same guy that Sakura had seen in the bar. The guy with the dragon mask. The man curled his lips into a smile.

" See... that wasn't so bad, was it? " The man asked. 

The guy shrugged, " I still don't get it. What do you want again? "

" Ugh, you are impossible! "

The guy now grinned, " Just kidding "

" Whatever. Did you tell her? "

" Not yet "

" Why?! "

" She needs a little bit more time. I'm telling you, I can't just say it. It'll break her heart. Besides, she's almost gotten all of them... She seems happy..."

" Oh, but I'll make sure you tell her. She must know. The legend is coming true... "

" Stop saying that! "

" Well? Are you or are you not going to tell her? "

The guy sighed and slumped in the chair, nodding slightly.

--- **Author's comment:** ---

Well that's it! I hope that you enjoyed it. I will now update even faster. I'll see ya then! ^^


	13. Drifted Back Home

Hunting Emerald's Secret

**Chapter 13**: Drifted back home

--- **Author's Comment**: ---

Well, I'm back. I'm so sorry it took so long. Gah! I hate writer's blocks. It kills me. I didn't know what to do next... Ad to top it my computer crashed when I was about to finish it. Unfortunately a virus had gotten into it, and I had to rewrite the whole chapter again. Anyway, thank you soooo much for your reviews! I never thought that I could get that much! ^^

I forgot to say the song of the last chapter which was ' Im not the enemy ' by Lina Santiago. It's a cool jazz song.

Sorry about this, but I forgot to say that I don't do e-mails telling when I just updated. I would gladly do this, but I barely have the time to check twice this story... I hope you understand... 

On with the story...

--- ? ---

The guy sighed and slumped in the chair, nodding slightly. He wondered what, when and how he would do it. This information that he held was... different and heartbreaking.

" Oh and be careful with the others, " the man reminded him.

" Huh? " 

" You know who... and it's a good thing that I warned Kazue "

" You warned her? " The young man asked in disbelief.

" Yeah, and she got the message alright. "

--- The next day ---

Sakura looked up at a clear gray sky from her window. She started noticing that each day was getting colder; the wind was getting more violent. The sun didn't shine that much, since it was covered with a big puffy cloud in the east. She yawned and looked at the clock. 6:30.

She decided to go outside and read the book that she had proudly taken away from Syaoran. She found an oak tree and nestled herself against the trunk. She examined the book title. ' Hmm... No title... '  And opened it. She saw the many subtitles in the context. Within them was the word 'vesper'. She immediately turned it to the page, and landed on the very same story we all have heard:

 " Seven pieces lie imperceptible within the territory, all leading to a secret, named vespers after a planet. But soon the earth will fall into chaos when the five millionth times this planet is seen on the western sky, activates the seven making them become visible to humanity. All of them joined together unlock an emerald secret, making all wishes desired to come true. But humanity is full of blunder; therefore if the secret is taken hold of in the wrong hands... everything will perish into its own darkness. "

'Well, that I already know...' She continued reading.

" However, recent discoveries have been made mostly by the master archeologist of them all: **Yue.** " 

Sakura gasped. It was the same person that she had seen in the portrait inside the haunted mansion.

" Yue nevertheless became crazy. Nobody believed him; they thought he was on a wild goose chase. He didn't give up though. They say that he even traveled the world and made theories to prove that he was right. It lead to disarray afterwards, since others went on separate journeys to make their dreams come true... They all lost their lives. "

' Those poor people ' Sakura started feeling pity and sadness for people that had died just to make their dreams come true. That wasn't right. She continued reading.

" However, according to one of Yue's famous theories... it's said to believe that once the seven are joined 

' Huh?! ' She turned the page a few several times. ' It's been... cut off! Someone didn't want me, or any of us to find out that last part, but who? ' She thought harder, ' Syaoran couldn't have been... but he IS the owner of the book... '

" You already got to that page? " A voice suddenly asked, giving her chills. She looked up at Syaoran. He was standing right in front of her, shirtless as always in the mornings, with his blade resting against his right shoulder.

" No, I just saw the word 'vesper'... and wanted to know more about them "

" Oh. Is that why you took it away from me? " He raised an eyebrow at her.

" No, silly. I had no clue of what this book was about. I only took it away to annoy you, " she admitted grinning.

Syaoran made a glare and sat beside her. Sakura eyed his sword.

" You are still training in this weather? " 

" Heck yes. I've trained under worse conditions, " he replied, passing his hand through his soaked hair.

" Must be hard for you... " 

" Already used to it. " Syaoran interrupted her.

" So... where did you find this book? " Sakura asked him, changing the subject.

" From Saori's home, " Syaoran answered.

" The trunk inside the sheets? "

Syaoran nodded, " Yeah, why? "

Sakura thought for a while. ' Saori had said that she had a protector. Could it be that the protector was the owner of this book? What if it was of Yue himself? This book seemed old enough, and the dynamite... ' She remembered how Syaoran couldn't get them to work. 

It was impossible for a person to live a lot of years, so the trunk couldn't have belonged to the person that took care of Saori. It could have been of Yue. ' But why would Yue keep a book about himself? It can't be. The book clearly states that Yue is already dead... ' 

The weird thing was that Syaoran had been hurt the whole time. She didn't remember him going up to her and where the trunk was, except the time that she gave him the dynamite...

Her head started feeling dizzy and she decided not to continue thinking. She slightly blushed when she realized that Syaoran had been watching her the whole time. He smirked to himself at her reaction. 

They stood in silence for a couple of more minutes. After a while it started to slightly rain. Sakura took notice of this when she felt a cold raindrop trickle down her nose. She loved rain, ever since she was little. What she hated was thunder. Even though she was old, she still admitted that she was afraid of the rumbling it did in the sky. 

" You better get inside, or you'll be soaked, " Syaoran stated.

" And what about yourself? " Sakura asked.

" I'll go back to my apartment "

" Oh no, you won't. In the way you'll get wet! " Sakura now stated.

" You got a point, but I can run "

" Nonsense! YOU are coming inside! " 

Sakura forcefully dragged Syaoran into the house by grabbing his hand. He blushed red when he realized what she was doing. Nobody dared to force him go anywhere. Yet somehow he let himself be drifted. 

--- Hangout ---

The gang gathered at the hangout that day. It was still raining, and there had been a forecast that it would rain even harder in the night. This day also brought depression. Partly because Meilin hadn't gotten what she wanted: Daisuke.

Before they knew it, another argument had started with Syaoran and Meilin. She wasn't happy with how they were taking this; she swore that they hadn't bothered on searching for him. 

" Meilin get this! Daisuke is alive! He is out there! And he will come when he gets the chance! " 

Syaoran tried to reason with Meilin, but it was impossible. She was as stubborn as him. It was as though he were fighting against himself. 

Sakura winced whenever she heard their yelling. Eriol and Tomoyo had gone out on a date, and Sakura was now stuck in an endless quarrel. She sighed and covered her ears with hear hands and shut her eyes. It was of no use; she could still hear them.  

" That's it! I had it with you two! " Sakura stood up from the chair and went to the door, ready to leave this place. On her way to it, someone opened the door from the other end, and the person came inside. The person was hidden under a coat and a brown hat.

Sakura decided to retreat to where Syaoran was. ' Just in case he is bad or something, ' she thought. Syaoran could feel her uneasiness, and held her hand, giving it a slight squeeze, trying to reassure that everything would be ok.   

Meilin's jaw dropped open when she saw the mysterious person inside. Who would have dared to come inside? She examined the person as it took the coat and hat off. She then saw a grin that she knew. The person standing in front of her, with dark-brown and spiky hair with the tips dyed red, was...

" Did you miss me? " He suddenly asked, not taking away that grin he always made. 

Meilin didn't make a move. She was paralyzed, stunned. Was her mind playing tricks on her? No. He was standing in front of her and he was smiling. She doubted another few seconds and finally blurted out with tears in her eyes:

" YOU IDIOT! How could you do this to me!!! You made me get worried sick for you! Why didn't you come earlier?! I HATE YOU! " 

She wanted to torture him for making her cry, but instead she lunged into his open arms. 

" I hate you, " she continued whispering, closing her eyes. " You stole away my heart, I couldn't stop thinking about you "

" Do you think that it wasn't hard for me to be apart from you? " he asked.

" It was like eternity to me " He held her tight, rocking her back and forth. He had missed her a lot, even if it was for two days. They both remained silent for a while. 

Sakura, overwhelmed by the scene between the two of them, started to cry on her own. Syaoran sweat dropped, but nevertheless placed his arm across her shoulder, letting her head lean in his shoulder. 

--- After that while ---   

Daisuke got the details about what had happened that night, and how they had managed to get yet another vesper. He finally got to tell the gang about his 'mysterious' disappearance. He told them that he had been delayed by one of the explosions.

" Since there was a lot of dust, I lost my way through the tunnel and landed on the other side of the house. I tried searching for you, but you weren't near. A few minutes later the police came, followed by the firemen. I had no choice, but to escape and wait when the coast was clear " 

" See?  That was what I was trying to tell you! " Syaoran replied to Meilin.  

" And it took you two days to get to us? " Meilin asked, ignoring Syaoran.

" Yep. I slept the rest of the night in an apartment, and the next day, I found out something: I know where the next vesper is located. "

" Where? " Syaoran asked.

" TACOS DEL RIO DELGADO... I'll give you the details on the way... "

--- 

" Mexican restaurant?! What would a vesper be doing there? " Sakura asked in disbelief.

The four of them decided to take a car, not waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol, since they knew that it would probably take them time to get back from their date. Syaoran was driving with Daisuke in the front, and Meilin and Sakura were in the back. 

" I don't know. I just met some weird guy in the streets, who told me where I could find it... "

" And you trusted him? " Meilin incredulously asked, getting a nod from him. " This is just great! "

" Look, he showed me a picture of the vesper. He said that he knew the owner, and that with a certain password, you could have it... "

Meilin scoffed, " That is the weirdest story that I had heard "

Daisuke shrugged, " I don't know why, but we have to look anyway "

Sakura remained silent for the whole ride. Something was oddly familiar about that name... ' TACOS DEL RIO DELGADO (Rio means river; Delgado means thin; when you join them: thin river; what I mean is: tacos from the thin river) ... Why does it sound familiar to me? ' She bit her lower lip and dared to ask the next question. 

" Where is the restaurant located? "

" In a mall " Daisuke answered, " Why do you ask? "

" Nothing, just curious I guess... "

--- Mall ---

They all entered and followed Daisuke. The mall was crowded, and they got a hard time keeping up with him. What Sakura noticed was that something was weird.  Daisuke was acting different; serious. Whenever he looked at her, Sakura could clearly distinguish that he was sad about something.

' But why? ' Sakura wondered. What had she done to him? 

There was also another weird thing that disturbed her: Syaoran. He was doing the same as Daisuke. ' What is going on? ' 

They continued going until they reached the restaurant, which could have fooled you, since it looked like a store. They entered and saw that it was decorated in a Mexican style. Daisuke continued guiding, and finally headed to the cash register. A guy with a typical hat and mustache welcomed them.

" Buenos Dias! What would you like to order? "

" Buenos Dias, " Daisuke greeted back and whispered, " The tortillas that you make are delicious. So delicious that the flour, as I hear is as bright as a certain diamond. The day is becoming night. Only a few hours last..."

The man let out a smirk. Sakura got grossed out at the man's dirty teeth and decided to change her view. The man turned and headed to the back. 

After a few minutes, he came out with a little black box.

Daisuke grinned and thanked the man. He took the box, and the started going out. He checked the content on his way, and smiled. 

" Daisuke, just one thing that hasn't left my mind... ' Meilin started saying, " give a brief description about the man that showed you where you could find the vesper... "

" Well, he was in a black coat, and a hat. He was tall, and his face didn't show. He was sort of creepy in a way, since his voice was husky... "

Sakura stopped dead on her tracks. Her eyes widened. Her heart stopped beating, and she stopped breathing. ' Could it be possible? No, it was just a darn coincidence. But, what if... ' She started hesitating and shivering. Syaoran and the others turned back to her. 

' Oh no. '

The windows shattered, the lights flickered and everyone started screaming ducking to the floors when gunshots were heard. An explosion blasted in the back and Sakura fell to the floor. Had she been shot? No. Someone had pulled her down. It was Syaoran. 

" It was a trap! We've got to get out of here! They are everywhere! "

Sakura nodded and started crawling toward the exit. Syaoran took out his gun and also crawled, behind Sakura. The went below every table that they came across, for protection.Daisuke and Meilin also followed behind them. 

They finally made their way outside, only to be continuously followed by the men. They decided on separating, and Sakura followed Syaoran through the crowd. They both held their hand, so that they could not separate in the abundant mass of people. He made her run in a lowered position, so they could be easily lost from sight.

They made their way and ended on a solitary hallway. ' Oh no, what do we do now?! ' Sakura nervously thought.

 Syaoran lead her to a gap between two stores and they both hid in it. 

That was when she remembered...

--- Flashback ---

" You again! What are you doing here?! You are not supposed to be here!!! " He yelled at her making her wince, but she rounded up courage. 

" What do you mean by that?! " Sakura also yelled, angry at the way he talked.

The guy continued to stare at her, when she looked at him straight in the eye.

" LOOK! I think that you dropped something and I think that you are very rude to speak to a lady like that! " She replied irritated, showing him that strange puzzle thingy.

The guy stared at it surprised, and then searched his pockets. Seeing they were empty, he snatched it away from her, carefully examining it.

" See!? And you were so rude! All I wanted was to return it back to you..." she tried stating.

--- Back to Reality ---

This was the same place where she had first met Syaoran. This was a mall that she knew. This mall was close to her home. 

" Home, " she whispered.

" What? " Syaoran asked, looking confused.

Sakura had now the chance to run away from them. To go back to where she belonged. To be back with her dad, and her annoying brother Touya. To return to her school and have fun with her friends. To be a normal girl. 

" Syaoran, I'm going home, " was all she said as she started running away.  

" WHAT?! " Syaoran's eyed widened. ' She can't go back, not now. I must stop her! ' 

He started chasing after her, but soon lost her in the crowd. He told Meilin and Daisuke that he would go after her and ran away.

" Oh no " Daisuke muttered. 

" What's wrong Daisuke? " Meilin asked concerned. "... Daisuke? " 

" N-N-Nothing. I-I-I-I... She can't go back to her house "

" Why? You've been hiding something, haven't you? " She replied with a frown in her face. " You and Syaoran both are doing it... "

--- Outside ---

Rain poured down to the almost empty streets as Sakura ran in search of her beloved home. It was already late, and blackness sorrounded every corner. The moon barely shined since it was hidden behind the clouds. ' I miss them so much ' She started seeing pictures of each and everyone of her dearest friends and family. She sighed as she continued. She couldn't back down, not now. This was her opportunity, a chance that she had to take. 

Syaoran dashed away from the mall and started tracing her, sensing her. It would be difficult, since her aura wasn't that strong, but he could still feel it. He let his heart lead the way. One reason told him to stop her at all costs. But what was it? Could it be that he was still selfish? That he wanted to keep her all for himself? Or was he cold again, and just wanted to break her heart? 

Sakura turned a corner. Memories started filling her mind, when she smelled the familiar scent of the cherry blossom trees that were in some houses. Her lips curled into a smile. ' Almost there ' 

She started panting after a while though, and started feeling tired. Her legs were numb, and she would fall in any second. Yet she still kept going on. Nothing was going to stop her. She was determined to find her way back.

Syaoran passed the same trees. ' She's near, I know it ' He smelled it's fragance and remembered Sakura's lovely face: her innocence and beauty that was not compared with any other girl. With this thought Syaoran gained even more strenght and he ran faster. ' I must stop her! ' 

Sakura closed her eyes. She was soaking from head to toe. There was no place in her body that hadn't been devoured by the rain. Her clothes were now sticking to her body, and her shoes were starting to get all muddy. 

She suddenly fell down to her knees and splashed in the mud, but continued running. ' Just a few more seconds ' She kept reminding herself. 

Just a few feet away.

She stopped, and slowly opened her eyes. ' Home ' She took in a deep breath, but gasped. Something wasn't right. She started shivering even more: her lips began to tremble, her eyes began to water, her mind became lost in a void.

---- **Author's Comment:** ---

I'm sorry for giving you this cliffhanger and for making this chapter short, but as I already told you, I had to rewrite it again, and it was kind of frustrating. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. I'll see ya then. ^^


	14. Consequences

Hunting Emerald's Secret 

**Chapter 14: **Consequences****

--- **Author's Comments:** ---

Well I'm back again! First, I would like to tell you thanks to all those people who reviewed. I'm almost done with my story, I think that there will be about 4-6 more chapters and that's it.

**Vespers gained:** 6

**Vespers remaining:** 1

--- Out in the streets ---

Her lips began to tremble, her eyes began to water, her mind became lost in a void.

What was wrong with this picture? It was empty. She stared at the lot. There was no sight of any house; only the dirty brown mud that was forming from the rain. She rechecked the address. Yes, she was on the right place. 

' What's going on?! '

Her legs, tired from being numb, made her fall down to her knees. She gazed without blinking and breathing. She didn't know what to do next; she was scared. Scared of the answer to the question in her mind. 

Rain continued to pour as silence sorrounded her. She could only listen to the rhythm of the dripping drops. She closed her eyes and hugged herself when the coldness got to her body. Where could her family be? Had they moved away? She had no idea of where to find them. She was all alone, and she had nowhere to go... 

She touched the ground with her bare hands for support. She had gotten weaker from all the running that she had done. She tilted her head down and found a piece of paper in the mud. It was all messy, but Sakura could clearly distinguish that it was some sort of envelope. She opened it to find a letter. She gasped as she realized that it was her letter. Yes, the very same one that she had sent when she couldn't return back. 

Sakura's heart got hit with a thousand knives when she saw the rests of broken wood and stuff that belonged to them. She discovered that the ground was incredibly dark, which meant only one thing: there had been an explosion. With her heart squelched and broken, her eyes started glistening as stinging tears scorched her cheeks. Haunted by her surroundings she started to sob lightly, burying her head in her hands.

Faint footsteps suddenly were heard. She saw a tall figure stand still beside her. Sakura shivered and held her tears back. She looked up to Syaoran, and he looked down to her. As far as Sakura could see through the night and his soaked bangs, he had worry in his eyes. This was not good. She had never seen Syaoran that way. Even though his face was expressionless, his eyes didn't hide the feeling. Amber shined, even though it was dark. Did he actually care? 

' Don't be idle Sakura, Syaoran would never do that...for me ' 

They kept motionless for a while, until Syaoran helped her stand up.

" Sakura, I've got to tell you something... " Syaoran whispered. 

" Syaoran, what's happening? " Sakura's eyes locked into his own, searching for thruth. He sighed.

" S-Sakura, I-I..."

" You knew, didn't you?! " She raised her voice. A memory struck her like lightning. 

' Syaoran WAS acting mysterious for the past few days. He even acted serious, which scared me to death. But I bet that he was hiding something, ever since the day that I learned his name. That day when he didn't let me return home. The very same day that I wrote that letter to my family. "

" WELL? TELL ME! IS IT TRUE?! "

Syaoran nodded looking at the ground.

Sakura scoffed and took a few steps back. " You know what? I HATE YOU! I had the chance to see them once again. JUST ONE MORE TIME! REMEMBER? That day when you told me I couldn't return back? "

" I-I only wanted to... " Syaoran muttered.

" TO WHAT, LI? TO MAKE MY HEART BREAK INTO PIECES?! "

Syoaran winced when he heard how she pronounced his last name and stopped.

 " NOW... I'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN! EVER..." She sniffed and continued, "... I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND I MEAN IT! " 

She finished and turned around, facing her back on him. With her hands now in fists, she fumbled and doubted about what she had just said. Had she really meant that? ' He clearly has a cold heart. Why should I bother? He'll never change, and nothing will ever affect him. I bet that he isn't feeling anything right now! '

How terribly wrong was Sakura. Syaoran had a heart after all, even though he didn't admit it. He wondered why it hurt and ached as if it had been burned. He also mulled about why he was paralyzed and lost. ' Did she really mean that? ' Normally he would have already started an argue just like with Meilin, but something held him back. What was it? 

Sakura sighed when she heard no response from him.  ' He doesn't even want to argue with me. That only means that he doesn't care. I'm such a fool for believing and trusting him. I thought that he had changed, but he hasn't... ' When feelings for him dwindled into nothing, she decided to run. To be away from everything that would soon haunt her in her sleep. She had to leave. 

Syaoran looked up to see her figure disappear in the darkness. 

" I only did this to protect her..." he whispered to himself.

' Should I go after her? No. I-I can't. She hates me...' He winced hearing her over and over in his mind. ...

' I've got to get away. I've got to get away ' She repeated those same words in her mind while she ran to her unknown destination would take her. But she had nowhere to go, no place to hide. Before she knew it, her whole body started feeling numb. She didn't last much longer and fell to the ground.

 Who knew that her getaway would end with just a faint?

 --- Hangout ---

When Syaoran entered, he was surrounded by Tomoyo and Eriol who kept asking questions. 

" Syaoran what the hell happened?! " Tomoyo said in a worried tone. She and Eriol had been informed about it when they had already finished their date. 

" Yeah, where's Sakura? " Eriol asked.

Syaoran shrugged and slumped in the first chair he could find. He was soaking from head to toe, but he didn't mind; he was in deep thought. Tomoyo and Eriol eyed him curiously and stopped their ambush. 

" Why is he acting that way? " Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

" I don't know. It's quite weird " Eriol whispered back.

A few minutes later, Meilin and Daisuke arrived, tired from all the fighting. They explained everything to Tomoyo and Eriol and told them that they had gotten yet another vesper. 

" You mean that it was a trap? " Tomoyo curiously asked.

Daisuke nodded. " What throws me is that they didn't use a phony vesper. They used a real one. That means that we have six. Now we have one more to go... "

They all stayed quiet for a while thinking about it. Meanwhile, Syaoran was doing a little meditation on his own. He wondered whether he had done the right or the wrong thing. On one hand, he could have told her since the beginning, but... ' ARGH! Why is it so difficult and complicated? ' On the other hand, what had just happened... ' GAH! Its a no win situation. In any way that I would have told her, or any time... she would had still gottten a broken heart ' He sighed and accepted the fact that no matter what, he couldn't change the past. He was stuck in the present and had to deal with it.

" Could it have been that the person who showed you the photo was, you know... the 'bad guy'? " Meilin asked.

" What are you all taking about? " Daisuke asked confused.

" We mean that we have discovered that a guy wearing a dark hat and clothes is the one controlling the men who have been chasing us... " Tomoyo stated.

They got to the conclusion that it had been the same person. When they finished their discussion, Daisuke and Meilin noticed that Sakura was nowhere to be found.

" Guys, where is Sakura? " Meilin asked, a little nervous.

" That's what we wanted to ask you. Syaoran doesn't know where she is. " Eriol said.

" Oh no " Meilin and Daisuke said in unison. 

" We've got to search for her! Who knows what really happened! " Tomoyo exclaimed. They all agreed nodding their heads and turned their view to Syaoran who was still thinking on his own.

" Syaoran, aren't you coming? " Meilin asked.

He shook his head, " No "

They all looked at him with confusion. ' Why would Syaoran be acting this way when she was missing? I thought that he had feelings for her, unless... ' Meilin thought. 

" Look Syaoran, you have to come! It's Sakura were are talking about! She might be in danger, " Meilin insisted.

" DAMNIT, I SAID NO! " They all winced when they heard him yell. 

" I'm not going back there, I've made up my mind."

Not going further, the rest of the gang went in search of Sakura. 

" We have to divide, that way we'll find her " Eriol said.

" Yeah, but we have to each go on our own, "  Daisuke added. They all agreed.

Each one of them took their different places. You could hear their yells, calling for her,  trying to find her in the cold night.  

---- ? ----

_" You brought her here!? What where you thinking?! " _

_" What do you mean? I thought that you had already told her... "  _

The words drifted along Sakura's mind when she started gaining consciousness. Why was one of those voices familiar? ' Where am I? What happened? ' She slowly opened her eyes and squinted when she saw light penetrating her eyes. She finally made contrast with the objects that sorrounded her. 

She appeared to be in some sort of black sofa and wore her same clothes, which where actually still wet, and her hair was still messy. She sat and saw that she was in an office: infront of her was a desk loaded with papers and a black chair infront of it. Two large windows were in the back, showing that it was still night.

She continued searching the room and landed on a person. She started hesitating when she saw what the person wore: a black hat. ' Oh no. What do I do?! ' Her heart started beating faster and she stopped breathing. Should she scream? Should she run away through the door? But what if it was locked? Then what would she do? She had to take a chance.

She automatically sprinted from the sofa and ran toward the door. But the person was faster and stronger. The person caught Sakura and held her with all its might. Sakura wanted to scream her lungs out, but she couldn't, her mouth was being shut by the person's hand. 

' What have I gotten myself into?! '   

---- Hangout ---

Syaoran looked at the empty place with idle. Had he done the right thing? He still wondered. ' I can't stay like this forever, I guess that I have to move on... '

He stood up and opened the door, which led to the loud roaring of the club. He decided to sit at the bar while the people danced to the upbeat music. With depression sorrounding him, he took a drink and sat down. He sighed and stared deeply into the glass. 

' But, what if I don't give up? What if I try again? Would she forgive me? Wait a sec, why am I thinking like this! Syaoran, you are cold and cruel. You don't develop feelings... for anyone '

While drinking, he felt a small tug. He looked down to find a black-haired, blue-eyed girl about his age in a wheelchair. They both stayed quiet for a while, eyeing each other.

" What?! " Syaoran barked. 

The girl looked at him with suspicion, then she smiled. " Sorry for interrupting your deep thinking. I err... was just asking for help. You see, my brother left to do some business, and I need some help, since the wheel got broken"

Syaoran looked at the girl smiling in front of her. ' How can she be so perky in that condition? '

" Well, are you or are you not going to help a lady in distress? " 

Syaoran shrugged, and stood up.

" Thanks, " the girl beamed.

" Whatever, " he mumbled.

Syaoran took the girl out of the club and into the parking lot. He sighed as he saw that it was still late in the night. He figured that it was around three in the morning and it had just stopped raining. 

Trying to start conversation, he asked, " So, what are you doing in a club? "

" Not much, just having fun, I guess..."

" But-"

" I know what you are thinking. You think that I can't dance or move around easily. It's hard, but you get used to it. Hopefully, I won't be stuck in the same place. And yes, you are wondering why I'm perky in this condition. Well, the answer is clear, that is who I am, and that is how I want to spend the rest of my life: enjoying every bit that life has to bring."

" Lucky you, you don't know how it feels to be hated by... " Syoaran mumbled but stopped when the girl laughed.

" What?! " he asked annoyed.

" You are in love, aren't you? " The girl stated.

Syaoran blushed, but then frowned.

" Oh. I see what you mean. Well, let's change subject. My brother is working on a building near the mall. You know Yunokawa Inc.? "

" Yep " Syaoran answered remembering Kazue.

" Well, if you get me to the mall, then I can walk-er...go to where he is... "

Syaoran nodded. ' Why am I helping her?! ' He reached for his car, grabbed the girl in his arms and placed her on the front seat. He then easily placed the wheelchair in the back. 

He started driving to her destination: the mall.

" How did you end up in a wheelchair? " Syaoran curiously asked.

" You are not so friendly are you? " The girl asked.

Syaoran shook his head and she laughed.

" I thought so... from your appearance, I mean. Anyway, I ended up like this from a car crash... " 

They stayed quiet, and Syaoran felt a tingling sensation that told him something wasn't right. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he felt that someone was in danger. 'But who? ' He wondered. ' Could it be, Sakura? "

He shook off the feeling and decided to focus on driving the girl to the mall. 

' She doesn't need me anymore... '

----  Back to Sakura ---- 

Sakura's eyes widened when she was held by the person. ' Syaoran, I need you! Anyone, HELP! ' But she knew that Syaoran wasn't going to save her, not from this one.

" Don't scream, yell or run. I won't hurt you. I'll let you go. Will you stay still? " The voice whispered.

Sakura nodded and finally breathed again when she was let go. She turned back to the person. ' What is he going to do with me? Will he kill me? '

" Don't be scared, I won't do anything to you." 

' Yeah right ' Sakura sarcastically thought on the inside. She was scared to death. She was with the person that sent her chills down her spine.

The guy chuckled, " Is it the hat? " he asked. Sakura didn't answer. " People have told me that it gives the wrong impression of the person who is beneath it "

Sakura didn't respond.

" I'll take it away "

The guy did as he said and Sakura gasped in shock. The guy, who appeared to be in starting his 30's, wore a normal suit in brownish shades of color. He seemed to have black and silver eyes. ( A weird combination ^^;) He seemed friendly, at least that's what Sakura thought.

" Oh, sorry for not introducing myself... My name is Eisen "

Sakura relaxed a bit and said, " My name is Sakura " 

" Yes, I know... " Eisen replied.

' Huh? How could he possibly know my name? '

" You must be wondering about it," Eisen smirked, " You see, I'm a dectective, and I'm on your family's case. Please take a seat, and we'll talk about it. "

--- Back to Syaoran ---

" So, what does your brother work for in Yunokawa Inc? " Syaoran asked.

" Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know. Weird huh?"

Syaoran shrugged.

" I bet you have an interesting life, why don't you tell me about it? "

' About my search for vespers? NO WAY! I can't tell her that they even exist. "

" Nothing out of the ordinary, " Syaoran lied.The girl giggled.

" Now what?! "

" Nothing. Do you have a gilfriend? "

Syaoran blushed red, making the girl giggle even more. " NO! " 

" Seems reasonable, with that attitude...  But, I think that you at least like one girl. I'm sure of it."

' Yeah, and now she has made it clear for me to stop ' Syaoran sadly thought. Was he even feeling sad? It was all too mysterious to him.

---  Back to Sakura ---

" They were intentionally killed? " Sakura asked.

" Yes. But the reason is a little confusing. You see, I'm supposed to find out who was the one who did it, why, etc... " Einsen replied. 

" I see, but why are you doing it? " 

" Well, that is a long story, but I'm going to make it brief. I used to know your mother, alot. Our mothers were like sisters and they made us be friends. I didn't mind though, Nadesiko was the friendliest girl I had ever seen. The years passed and we grew apart. Then I suddenly find out that she died. "

Sakura remembered that day, and nodded sadly. Eisen continued.

" Anyway, years later I find a file saying that you were missing, and suspiciously enough your family was killed the very same day you had disappeared..."

' Then I was right, my last chance of seeing them was that day. Why Syaoran, why did you do it? "

" Eisen, do you know how they died? " Sakura asked holding her tears. He nodded. 

" An explosion of some sort. They say that their bodies didn't appear. But that's not the point. What I want you to do is to tell me where you have been since the past few days. "

Sakura's eyes widened. ' Should I tell him about the vespers? About how I ended up in Tomoyo's house? '

" Um... well, I was staying at a friend's house " Sakura started lying.

" Oh. You mean that you were hiding? "

" Well, yes... "

" And why didn't you contact your parents? "

" Because, I-I... ummm... " 

' What do I say now?! ARGH! I'm not good at lying! '

" You are lying, aren't you? " he asked. 

" N-Yes... " Sakura admitted, defeated. Eisen chuckled. 

" You are hiding a secret aren't you? " Seeing Sakura doubting whether to tell him or not the answer he asked, " Well, just to clear things... Where you kidnapped? "

" Well, you could say so... " Sakura saw him write everything down.

" How did he/she or they treat you? "

" Good enough, the problem was that they didn't want me to leave..."

" Why?"

' Good question...' Sakura thought wondering why hadn't she done the same to them, but then she remmembered. 

" Because they thought that I could tell that secret "

" I see, wait until he hears this..."

" Wait a sec, weren't you with another person when I started to wake up? "

" What do you mean? " Eisen asked raising his eyebrow.

" Was there another person here? " 

Eisen shook his head, " No. Why do you ask?"

" I kept hearing voices..."

" Must be your imagination "

' Maybe, but I was certain that someone else was here '

He cleared his throat and said, " Well, anyway, I'll let you go. But be careful, ok? "

Sakura nodded, " Thanks, I'll take a taxi back hom- err... to where I'm staying... "

Sakura left the building and did as she said. Her next destination would be the mall.

--- Back to the Gang ---

" Any luck? " Meilin asked to Tomoyo and Eriol. They shook their heads. 

" How about you? " Tomoyo asked. Meilin gave the same answer.

" Where is Daisuke? " Eriol asked.

" He went to search for her. He said that he wouldn't give up "

" Meilin, I'm scared. What if she got kidnapped? " Tomoyo suggested.

" Don't say that, I'm sure that she is out there " Eriol whispered to her.

They all nodded and sat on a bench of the parking lot defeated. What could they do? They were already tired, and it was about four in the morning.

--- Back to Syaoran (same mall) ---  

" Well, we are here " He said as he placed the girl again on the wheelchair. 

" Thank you! " the girl chirped.

" Whatever " He sighed. The girl smiled.

Just when they said good bye, a taxi pulled near them, and another girl came out. Syaoran stared expressionless at the girl infront of him, and the she did the same. Although they couldn't see each other in the night, Sakura could tell that he was sad and angry at the same time. She sighed and stayed still for a while. They didn't make a move.

" Sakura! " 

" Sakura, there you are! I though you were dead! "

She was suddenly hugged to death by Meilin and Tomoyo who where actually crying.

" Guys, don't cry, I'm ok. See? " She stated. They laughed. They had missed her a lot.

" I was scared. Don't ever do that to us, again! " Meilin ordered her. She nodded smiling.

Syaoran decided to leave. He was actually glad to see Sakura back. He had missed her, just as much as the rest of them. But now, it was all different. The feeling was hidden deep inside his heart. When he took a few steps, he suddenly heard a scream that made him stop dead in his tracks. He turned around.

Everything turned into a slow-motion movie. He saw as Sakura was being held by the guy with the black hat. The actual bad guy. Meilin and Tomoyo were screaming. Eriol was ready to take his gun, but he got shot in the arm and dropped to the ground. Syaoran's instincts made him take out his own. He was ready to fire, but stops when he hears the hoarse voice.

" You'll kill her if you kill me "

He sees that the guy isn't kidding, when he points the gun to Sakura's head. Tears start coming out of her eyes as she closes them. His heart starts beating faster. ' Damnit, what do I do?! ' 

The guy laughs and then says, " Hey coward, if you want her alive, bring the six vespers to me. You have until tonight. If you are too late, she dies! " 

His eyes widened. ' What do I do?! '

Sakura suddenly managed to yell, " Don't do it Syaoran! Let him kill me. I don't deserve to live, not now that I know that my family is dead! "  

--- **Author's Comment:** ----

What's with me and cliffhangers? And it's kind of dramatic. I hate it, but had to do it. . And I had to stop, or it was going to be a MEGA HUGE chapter and it would take me a lot more time. Sorry for the spelling errors at the end, I was in a rush. ^^; Anyway, I hoped that you liked it, and I'm suggesting you to suspect everything from this story. All of the details are linked, even the smallest and slightest ones. I'll see you later.  Ja ne!  


	15. Past Obsession

Hunting Emerald's Secret 

**Chapter 15:** Past Obsession

---**Author's Comment:**--- 

Hello! I'm baaaack! I am very very very sorry for taking so long, but since I'm almost reaching the end, I have to fully plan on how to structure the rest of the week.

Lol what I really meant is that I hate drama. ^^; I'm more into action and adventure. I'm happy because I'm almost done with this fict, and I really have enjoyed it, not to mention your comments. ^^ Thank you so much for your reviews as always! 

THANKS TO: 

Cherry-Lally, SweetBabyGurl, Di, HeavenlyAnimeAngel, Sakura-Blossom, jg, Lady-Tomoyo, chibisakura, Ryuuen Star, sk, crystal-chan, Mei Yen, karen, Terri, mysticalia, Megami No Hikari, Karen WindStar, Linky-chan, d, Anime girl, Kawaii-Fairy-Emma, Star-Phoenix, 1, otaku, ssforever, Pink Hana, Animefreak242, SEXY VIXEN, Illusion K, carol, Sakura-Blossom, AnimeObssesionFantasy, Xiao Mei, abc, lilyflower, azn-angel, SweetBabyGurl, Fiery chan, luckyducky7too, otaku, ChErRy BlOsSoM, Crazygurl, bAbY sTaR aNg3L, Terri, Cata-chan, Cherryheart, hermionepotter, xiao ying fa, aya-yahiko, ac4cherryz, Inu-ying-fa, Jewelkitten, Kayla, acursed-angel,  Pnaixr0se8,  Lena... C4C, RmGrace, Arulon, kawaiitenshisakura, hayle, LiL LiLy, Time Whoadie, pinklover-sama, Cherry, moondragon131, ssmoments, mel 88, gwen, AsnPnayCCLluver7, Kawai-CherryWolf, silent H, hana-lai, zxoaswtxiaolang4oxz, aya yahiko.        

Well, let's continue with the story! 

--- ---

_Don't do it Syaoran! Let him kill me. I don't deserve to live, not now that I know that my family is dead!_

Those same words kept repeating on Syoaran's mind as he stood frozen. Sakura had just disappeared before his very own eyes, and it hadn't been a magic trick. He was paralized as though someone had stopped time. He could barely breath and his eyes were wide. He couldn't put things together in his mind. He couldn't even think. ' For God's sake what is happening to me?! ' Syaoran didn't know what to do. His heart told him to go for her right now and to kill the bastard that had taken her; his mind told him that she hated him, so why should he bother? She had clearly told him that she wanted to die...

His hands suddenly clutched his head in confusion. 'What do I do?! What about the vespers!? ' It was either Sakura or them. If he chose to keep the vespers, how more selfish could he be?

" What do we do? " Tomoyo asked nervous. 

" I don't know, it's all too delicate. We have to think of a strategy and fast! " Daisuke stated.

" Yeah, but I can't seem to think. We don't even know where they can be located! " Eriol replied.

" Syaoran, do you know what to do? " Meilin asked. 

They all turned their view to him. 

Syaoran started feeling the stares; they were penetrating. He somehow felt that they kept accusing him of being guilty for not going after her. They also contained shame and pity at the same time, for what? He didn't know. He couldn't stand them, it reminded him of his past.

Syaoran started screaming in the insides of his mind as he could no longer hold the pressure. Everybody wanted an answer from him. Everything was up to him;one screw-up and he took the blame. But why?

He had to be by himself, alone from all the things that haunted him. He had to think things out.

He started running away from them.

---- later in the office ----

" That sure was a close one " the young lad spoke as he came inside.

" You can say that again, "  Einsen sighed, " Imagine what would have happened if she saw you... " 

They stood quiet for a while.

" Anyway, " he cleared his throath, " there is only one vesper left, and we both know who has it... "

" I'm guessing that you are going to talk to them... "

Einsen shook his head, " Correction: I'll talk to him. "

" Him?! Are you out of your mind?! " The lad replied.

Einsen smiled, " It's going to be tricky, but it'll be worth it " 

--- Back to Syaoran ---

The dark streets were empty. Only the chilling wind that passed by made gentle hums. Everybody was in a deep and peaceful sleep, as if they were under a spell. Yet down, on a desserted alley, you could slightly see the outlines of a boy leaning on the wall.

After a while, he let himself fall to the floor, down to the darkness, where no one could see him. Yes, he wanted to be alone. Away from reality.

He was soaking, but that didn't matter anymore to him. He was confused and concetrated at the same time. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sour scent of gloom. 

' All of those stares... Why do I always get them? Why don't they stop? '

It hurt him to remember. Those memories were quite painful. He had been running away from the past and now it had come back to haunt him again. 

--- Flashback ---

It was a bright and sunny day. Birds chirped in harmony to the wind's rhythm. Everything was filled with warmth as the sun shone on the vast and green meadows. The flowers had blossomed during the night, and now their sweet fragance filled the air with beauty. 

Below the shadow of a broad oak tree lay a little boy. His hair was a sweet brown that made contrast with the green grass. His eyes were shut close as he enjoyed the peaceful sorroundings. This little boy loved to be alone and he would usually escape from his training. He didn't care about the world.

After an hour or so, he would hear the faint shoutings for him, yet he would still ignored them as though they were merely whispers, and pretend that he was asleep until they would go away.

On that very same day, it was Meilin, who had come to 'wake him up'. He groaned slightly as he recognized her voice. Oh how he hated her. 

" Syaoran, you better wake up! " She warned as she approached him.

He stood still. ' Please go! Please go! ' He could hear her breathing close to him. ' What is she doing? '

" Pretending to be asleep, eh? " 

She lifted one eyebrow, " Well, my sleeping beauty, I shall wake you with a... kiss! "  

She bent her head down ready for one of her mischiefs.

' UGH, I BETTER WAKE UP '

" Okay, Okay... " He sighed defeated and sat. 

Meilin frowned, " Oh, I was so close to kissing you... " 

' What's her problem?! '

" Anyway, you have to get ready. Auntie Yelan is going to have some guests for her party... "

" Again?! It's the fourth time this week! "

Syaoran hated anything that was related with socializing. He hated parties, family reunions, and any other thing that contained that topic. What he hated the most was getting 'dressed up'. He couldn't stand wearing a black suit, or 'penguin suit' as he refered them. 

" You must get ready... " Meilin stated.

" Now?! " 

" Yessss silly " 

She curled her lips into a smile as she stood up and started running back. 

--- Reality ---

Syaoran shuddered as he stopped remembering. He stared at the starless sky for a while. He didn't want to continue, but something told him to go on. He didn't know why; he just felt it.

--- Flashback ---

Syaoran (already dressed) stared at his own reflection in the large mirror. A tall figure walked behind him. 

" Father, why are there so many parties? " Syaoran suddenly asked. 

His father, who was currently straightening his tie, chuckled, " You know your mother, she loves to socialize with everybody. But to tell you the truth, I sometimes do find them quite... boring "

Syaoran slightly smiled.

" However, she is a very delicate lady, and I believe that we also have to respect her "

Syaoran loved his father, even though he was a strict and harsh man. He was the only person who could understand him. Being around with women didn't help. His four older sisters were always over him, teasfull and annoying. His mother, well, she was a work of art: always so perfect and delicate at the same time, it made Syaoran wonder if she was really as frail as glass. Everyday, his mother would critizice for the way he acted, talked, walked, ate, trained, etc...

" Well, let's get a move on, shall we? " His father replied when he finished. 

--- Back to Reality ---

Syaoran stopped again when he heard small footsteps approaching him. Who could be awake at this time? He neared himself to the dark wall, ready to attack. 

It was Saori. 

He stopped and sighed in relief. 

" What are you doing here? " He asked while he sat down. 

She didn't answer quickly. " I was scared when I was alone at Tomoyo's house. It's empty. C-C-Can I-I... stay with y-you? "

He looked deep into her eyes. What would he do with her? He didn't know anything about caring for little girls, but... It was pretty dangerous for a girl to be alone in the streets at night...

He nodded. 

Saori made a little smile and also sat down beside him. They stayed quiet for a while; Syaoran was staring at the wall, while Saori was gazing at him. 

' This is just perfect! Another stare! ' He sarcastically thought.

" What? " He suddenly asked, making her withdraw.

She shook her head and decided to stare at the ground. She took a deep sigh and finally decided to ask.

" W-W-Where is Sakura? "

Syaoran froze. 'What do I tell her? Should I lie to her?! No, I can't... Then how do I say it? ' 

" I'm... scared," Saori continued, "... I haven't seen her for a while... She- She ... " 

Before Syaoran even knew it, Saori started sniffing. He almost freaked out. He wasn't good at this... He was cold, mean, ruthless... He didn't have a heart, or at least that's what he thought. 

Syaoran had had one, a long time ago. But it had been lost over the years. Why? He could still remember that day as though it had just happened to him. He could still see, hear, feel that scene in his nightmares...

--- Flashback ---

The garden was filled with thousands of people: mostly adults. That was what bored the hell out of Syaoran.

You see, Syaoran was kind of a loner. He didn't talk to people he didn't know. It took more than a year to gain his trust. All of his classmates feared him since they knew that he was much more stronger. 

He didn't care though. He preferred to be disconnected from the world. 

Today was a very special day, well at least for his mother, since it was the fifth aniversary of some sort of thing. (Syaoran hadn't bothered to ask) Everybody was sitting and laughing and gossiping... It was always the same. 

As always, he would climb up into one of the nearby trees, and watch the show. He sometimes would even doze off.

" Syaoran, time for the pictures " Meilin reminded him, breaking his nap.

He sighed and nodded, getting ready to go down. But a gunshot and scream struck him like lightning. It was his mother. 

Syaoran and Meilin ran as fast as they could to the direction, and found people crowding up. Syaoran pushed his way through them, struggling since they were a lot, leaving Meilin behind... 

When he finally made his way through, he gasped at the scene before him. 

His father lay down on the floor, slightly whispering words to Syaoran's mother for comfort, but they were all in vain: tears starting coming out from her eyes. Syaoran with his eyes widened look at his father witouth blinking. 

Was he going to cry? No, a boy could never cry, that's what his father had told him. He would be brave, fearless... heartless?

" Syaoran, listen to me. Seven must be united. That's what the legend says. But you can't do it all by yourself. Do not trust your eyes or mind, l-l-l-isten t-t-o your-r ---"  

His father whispered the last word and slightly smiled, closing his eyes.

--- Reality ---

" Sakura is in danger right now... I-I-I- err..." He stopped. 'Did I just have a brain freeze?'

" DANGER?! " 

This made things worse, as Saori started to actually cry. 

Syaoran mentally slapped himself for saying those words. ' Oh shit. Now what do I do? '

" Saori, I shouldn't have told you that. I-I... but you can be sure that Sakura will be okay.... "

Saori stopped crying and blinked for a while at Syaoran. He started sweating. 

' This kid is weird ' He thought as the silence began to get to him. 

" Why? " She finally asked.

This made Syaoran think. ' Good question "

--- Flashback ---

Two weeks passed by and the funeral had already taken place. Every day was turning worse. Syaoran could still sense sadness and tension between his family. Even though his mother was strong, she still was affected. She would hide her tears from everyone, and late at night, where no one could see her, she contiued to cry. And now she was even more strict and harsh. She made Syaoran train 24/7 and scolded him for every time he gave up and for every tear he shed.

" You are a weakling, and I will not accept it. You need to become stronger. If not, then how will you survive in this world? "

Yelan would lecture him every time he trained. Syaoran sometimes wondered if she had ever gotten a disease, because she was acting rather strange. And even though he became the most skilled fighter, she would still disapprove. 

Ever since those training days, had Syaoran really grown apart of what we call fun. He only ate, trained, and slept. Nothing else could happen in his life. All of the parties had been cancelled. His mother had now been dedicated to train him. Not a tear could be shed from his eyes, neither a complain, or a slight groan. If he ever stopped, a much greater pain would meet him. 

But why him? 

Sometimes he thought that this was a stupid question to ask. He was the only son of the family. 

Being in that position, Yelan felt the urge to protect him, yet at the same time make him stronger. And even though Syaoran came out of training tired, he would still act fine. He wanted to please her, to show her how much he cared. But that could never happen. 

His prize was something that scared the hell out of him: the way his mother would look at him. Her eyes were emotionless, empty. Syaoran never knew how she was feeling. He never got to see one of her smiles. He never got to hear one of her simple laughs, nor giggles. 

Syaoran actually never knew who had killed his father, if the they had gotten that person, or if had been a mistake. He didn't know how his father had died. But he knew that he had to carry that one mission that his father had told him to do.

His father had been working on a project: ' V project '. He took every information he got, he placed together every single detail. He even had counted the days the planet had been seen on earth. But since he had died, he hadn't finished it. That's why Syaoran had now that responsability. He didn't want to make his dreams come true, he didn't want to reach his goals... 

He wanted to finish his past.    

One day, he couldn't take it anymore.

He decided to write a letter to his mother. Telling her how grateful he had been for all of the training, but that it was enough. Syaoran would never get accustomed to this type of living. He had to be free. 

He also wrote telling her that he would go on the hunt for the vespers, and that he would return when he would be worthy upon her very own eyes.

And that night, he made his escape. He jumped from the window of his bedroom to the nearest tree and then to the next one. He carried in a bag some clothes, savings, etc... He landed on the ground and started running toward freedom.

He would survive the world on his own... or maybe not.

" Where are you going? " 

He froze as he heard that familiar voice.

" Nowhere" He replied.

Meilin looked at him suspiciously, " Hmmm... Now what would you be doing with a bag?.... Are you running away?! " 

Syaoran slightly nodded, " Shh... But don't tell anyone. "

" I won't... " Meilin smiled. Syaoran sighed in relief. "... if I go too "

He groaned, " Come on Meilin, you know that it's dangerous. " 

" Nonsense," she interrupted, " I'm going with you and that's it! Or do you want me to scream? "

" No, but I have to be alone, and besides you don't know how to take care of yourself! "

" Oh. But I DO know how to take care of things. AUNTIE YE-! "  

Syaoran covered her mouth. She stopped screaming and he let go.

" Want me to do that again? " Meilin asked, ready to scream once again.

" ...Okay, you can come " Syaoran sighed defeated.

Meilin silently squealed and went to a nearby bush. She then took out a bag. Syaoran sweat dropped. It was a huge bag. She handed it over to him and headed out. 

" You had already planned this, hadn't you? "

--- Reality ---

What was the reason that told Syaoran that Sakura would be fine? Was it because of him? Because he knew that he would go and save her? She probably was still mad at him, and he understood her. She had every right to be angry, but to say those words? Had she really lost her sense, or had she really lost her hope? Her mother had died, and now there were two new members. If it ever happened to Syaoran, he would even kill the person who would have done what he did. His mother had become harsh, but he didn't mind. He missed her, after all this years. About five or more had gone by, and he hadn't seen her, or even written to her. He would still dream about her, in the old days: where there was peace, happiness, and love. 

No Syaoran had to make a decision. Sakura or the vespers? The answer was clear. 

" Because... because, I willgoandsaveher! "

Saori looked at Syaoran in a suspicious way. She wondered whether he was telling the truth or lying. Syaoran sweat dropped. 

'What is this kid going to do now? ' 

He freaked again when he saw that her eyes were beginning to shine. 

' Damn it! She didn't believe me! She is going to cry again!!!! " 

But the reaction was completely different.

Saori lunged into his arms. 

He stood shocked for a moment. ' Is this real? Am I dreaming? ' 

Saori was holding unto him, and she was crying, but not of sadness... of joy. He stood stiff for a while, not being able to react. His cheeks flushed a deep red and he started sweating. His heart somehow started beating.  It was too real. Besides, he was the worst with kids. How could Saori even touch him? He thought that she was scared of him, by the way he looked, the way he acted...

Then it struck him like lightning.

He had been acting the whole time just like his mother.  His father's death HAD affected him too. He had been focused on completing his father's mission, that he had completely lost his emotions. His heart had been kept in the darkness. 

It also hit him that Sakura had changed everything in him. Sakura was the complete and opposite version of him. Two identities had clashed, yet at the same time bonded. That's why it had all been too weird for him. That's why they had fights. That's why they shared together moments, where Syaoran's cheeks would blush.

' How more stupid can I get?! '

He took a deep breath and returned to the present: to Saori, who was currently holding him for support. But the question was, what would he do? He certainly hadn't done this in a long while. (Well, if you don't count Sakura ^^;)

Everything had been a blur. The memories of his childhood had been lost. All except one. The one that had changed him forever. He had to open up. To recieve light in his heart. This was his chance...

" I have been scared. I've been having nightmares. I haven't been able to sleep! Thank you for saying that... " 

She sobbed ever so slightly as she whispered into Syaoran's shoulder. 

Syaoran could tell that she was shivering from the cold, and so, in order to warm her up, he let his emotions take over him: He also held on to her. 

" Shh... Don't worry... Everything will be okay... "

They stayed quiet for a while enjoying each other's company in thr darkness.

" You know, you are not so scary after all..."

---- To Sakura ----

Sakura starred into what looked like the pits of hell. Everything was black. She could barely see her own reflection. There was only one lit candle in front of her. Her hands had been tied to her back by a rope. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't free herself. 

Sakura stared at the ground, or at least what she thought was the ground. She 

was all alone, with no family. She was officialy now an orphan. 

' I would have rather died with them, that way I would never be alone...'

Tears started flowing out of her already swollen eyes. She had been crying for the whole day, and she would continue until her tears would dry away.

' I'm screwed. I'm in a mess that I can't get out. I might as well die already. I got no one to trust, or love. It has all just faded away... '

She thought the words that she had spoken to Syaoran. Had she really meant them? Or was it only to prove that she could take care of herself?

' Yeah right, me, take care of myself? Ha! I'm a coward and an idiot! Who am I kidding? "

She sighed and fell to the ground feeling weak. It was as hard as a stone. She struggled to close her eyes and bit her lower lip. She didn't care though, not now. She was doomed. In twenty four hours she would die in the nothingness, and she had clearly told Syaoran to back off.

--- Back to Syaoran --- 

Syaoran felt relieved. He had bottled away all of his feelings and it was nice for a change to really show them. He owed Saori. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't have never realized his big mistake. 

They stopped holding each other and Syaoran stood up. Saori did the same. 

" We better get going, I bet that Tomoyo is going to get worried if she doesn't find you " 

Saori nodded and they both started walking through the streets. 

Syaoran could clearly see that morning was soon to arrive. That meant that the time was passing by fast. He knew that he had to act quickly. They continued their way in silence until Syaoran stopped. Saori looked at him curiously. 

" What's the matter? " 

" I thought I heard something "

They stood still for a while. Syaoran was right. The phone was ringing, but for who? Nobody was in the streets. Was it for him?

He doubted a few seconds. Who could it possibly be? He had to take the chance though, he didn't know why; he just had to.

He neared the phone booth and stretched his arm toward the phone that patiently rang for him. He grabbed it and slowly placed it to his ear.

" Hello? "

" ........ "

" Hello?! Is someone there?! "

" Yes. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I'm glad that you answered..."

" Who are you?! " 

" That is not important right now. The thing that matters is the next: I know where the Cherry Blossom is located... "

Syaoran's eyes widened at this. ' Who is this guy?!?! '

" You seem to be impressed "

" Shut up you. Are you the one who kidnapped her?! "

He heard a small chuckle.

" ANSWER ME! " Syaoran demanded.

" No. Do you want the information or not?"

" Yes."  Syaoran answered.

" She is at Yunokawa Inc. Back alley, left door behind the big trash can. One stair down and five up. Door to your right, #99. A vesper is also waiting for you...  "

' A vesper?! What did he mean by that?! '    

" Wait a sec. How do you know about them ?! "

"...."

Syaoran placed the phone back. Was it a trap? Who had been the mysterious caller, and why would the caller tell him where Sakura was located? How could he even know? This was starting to get weird. 

' I better tell the others... No, I can't they might be mad... I don't know... What do I do?! '

" Need help? " Syaoran suddenly heard a familiar voice. 

" Daisuke? What are you doing here?! " 

" Nothing, just passing by..."

' Why do I get the feeling that he is hiding something... ' Syaoran thought.

" Um... Yeah, can you take Saori back to the others? "

Daisuke nodded, " Something wrong? "

Syaoran stayed quiet for a while, but then he sighed, " Yeah, I know where Sakura is located... " 

Daisuke's eyes widened, " Where?!"

" Umm... excuse me." 

Syaoran,  Daisuke, and Saori turned their view to the voice. Syaoran didn't know to who it belonged to, but he certainly had heard it before. 

And he was correct: it was the girl in the wheelchair.

" Can we help you? " Daisuke asked somewhat confused.

" Yeah, you see... my brother..." the girl started saying, looking at Syaoran. 

" You know her? " Daisuke asked again.

Syaoran nodded, " What's wrong? "

" I can't find my brother, I'm worried for him. I checked his office and he wasn't there. I asked his secretary and she told me that she had no clue. I have nowhere to go, you see, my brother currently takes care of me, since I am in this condition... "

" Don't you have parents or any relative? "

The girl shook her head sadly, " They all died in the Yunokawa accident. "

" Oh, I see... I'm sorry " Daisuke said. 

" Can I stay with you only for a while, until I find my brother? " She asked bitting her lower lip, waiting for the answer. 

" Sure " Daisuke answered.

The girl smiled, " Thanks! "  

" No problem. Now tell me, where is Sakura located? " Daisuke asked Syaoran. 

Syaoran told Daisuke the place the guy on the phone had told him. Then Daisuke left with Saori and the girl, and they headed to the hangout. Syaoran went toward the Yunokawa buildings.

Daisuke helped the girl as he and Saori started walking on the streets. They all stayed quiet for a while, but then the girl spoke. 

" Tell me, who is this Sakura? " She asked. 

" Well, she is a girl about your age. Green eyes, brown hair, not too tall. Always wears a big smile on her face...  Why?"

" Um... I think that I know her "

Daisuke stopped. The girl continued:

" If I'm not mistaken, I saw her in the hospital. The first day we ever met. My brother was with me that day... "

" Are you kidding me? " Daisuke asked confused. 

The girl shook her head. 

" So, what's your name? " Daisuke asked.

" Naomi "

---- to be continued ----

PHEW! I'M FINALLY DONE! It took me quite a while to get this finished. I won't be here for about 3-4 days since I'm going on a mini-vacation, but I will write what's left of today to prepare the next chapter. It will take a little bit longer, but not as much as this one. I hope that you enjoy it, and I hope that you finally place the pieces together. It's really simple if you think about it. Well anyway, see ya later! ^^


	16. To the rescue

Hunting Emerald's Secret

**Chapter 16: **To the rescue****

**--- Author's Comment: ---**

Hello everyone! I'm very angry because I haven't got the time to update anymore. When my vacation was over, the school suddenly decided that it was time for the exams. Go figure! Then, there was this project that we had to do for mother's day: knitting! I suck at it! Then there was this history test which I failed, and as consequence I had to do a two thousand word essay about Hittler. Gah! It's been two weeks of torture! Anyway, since all of you waited, I decided to give you a treat! I actually worked twice as hard, and made two times bigger the chapter. I hope that you enjoy it! And I'm extremely sorry if there was alot of spelling or grammar mistakes, but I was really tired.  

--- ----

_" Well, well, well... If it isn't the Cherry Blossom I've been longing to meet... "_

Sakura shivered as everything was covered in darkness, the light of the frail candle had vanished completely.She hated to be alone in the dark; she was scared to death. Plus, she didn't know where the guy was, she could only hear his voice, and believe me, it wasn't comforting to hear it. 

She didn't talk or move. 'Maybe he can't see me... ' She thought as she was plotting ways to get out.

But it didn't work.

Sakura suddenly felt his heavy breathing behind her. Every single bone in her body shuddered as she felt the scalding breaths clash with her skin. She winced and stiffened as he placed both of his arms around her, hugging her from the back. ' What is he doing? What does he want from me?! '

The breathing intensified as she heard simple words whispered into her ear. 

_" You know, you are very beautiful, Cherry Blossom... So frail, so... pure... I won't hurt you... not much... you know what? I'll spare your life... if you grant me a wish... That means... staying with me and forgetting everything... "_

The words struck her like poison. There was no way she would ever do that. She had friends that cared for her, and that she cared for as well. But that was it. She didn't have a family, they had all died away. And Syaoran? Well... she still was mad at him... though sometimes, deep within her heart, she would still want to hug him, kiss him, and let him carry her as he would usually do... Even if she had to fight with him, start an argument, or even get a bunchful of teases. She had never been or felt this lonely. 

' What is the use anyway, he won't come for me... '

Sakura remembered the words she had used that day... _I never want to see you again, and I mean it..._ Sakura hadn't really meant it. She had been so caught up with everything... She acted like any human would. She didn't consider or think that just as much as he had hurt her, she had done exactly the same or even worse to him. But the question was: did Syaoran like her? (We all know the answer to that ^.~) She never knew what he was thinking since he always acted mysterious, however, she had noticed the way that he had teased, laughed, and even smiled with her... But still, he had lied to her. And it wasn't just any lie... So maybe he was just playing with her. 

Anyway that was the past; there was no turning back. Sakura now had a bigger problem: she had a guy who was touching her, and not gently. 

So she carefully studied the situation. What the guy wanted was obvious, and if she didn't play along, then she would be killed. But her parents were gone, not to mention Touya. 

Her life simply had no meaning... so it didn't matter now if she died.

--- Streets --- 

Syaoran started running toward the Yunokawa building. He hadn't seen it before, but it was easy to find since it was the tallest building. 

He hid behing a building in front of it. Outside, the guards were sorrounding the whole place. ' What's with the heavy security? ' Syaoran asked himself as he raised an eyebrow. Never had he seen that much. ' Something must be going on, and it must be really important.'

He decided to jump from the roof to the Yunokawa building. He climbed the stairs and made a leap. As he flew in the air, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. But instead, he set his mind only to Sakura. But what was he thinking? He didn't hold the vespers that the guy had asked him to bring, in order to trade for her.

 ' I'll guess that I will have to take him down ' 

Syaoran smirked. He really loved the feeling of fighting. He had somehow gotten used to it. If he had to fight, he certainly enjoyed it, especially if he was fighting for his loved ones, and Sakura was on that list.  

Syaoran finally decided to go for it; even if she didn't feel the same way for him, he saw it as duty. He would never in his life forgive himself for letting Sakura die over some stupid vespers. But then he thought again, and it sent a shiver down her spine. What if...

What if the guy's intentions were different. What if he wanted to hurt her, and not only by hitting?...

His determination, anger, and will increased as he thought about it. ' If he touches her, he'll be more than dead! ' Sakura didn't deserve that. She was beautiful, caring and innocent. She was pure inside and outside. Syaoran felt the need to find her a guy would care for her till the end of the world. He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to do it. 

Syaoran had simply fallen into her spell. And he loved it. Not just because of her startling beauty but because of her cheerfulness. He grinned as he remembered those moments since the very beginning, the day when they had argued at the mall. 

Yet sadness overwhelmed him when he thought about himself: the way he had acted toward her. He doubted that he had the characteristics required to become at least her... friend. 

He suddenly felt depressed: He was nowhere near caring, he could barely show his true feelings.... He sort of felt frustated for the way he was.

He landed on the ground quietly like a cat; it seemed that the two guards who were supposed to keep watch, were sleeping. He smirked at this opportunity and slowly pushed a big garbage can that was near a wall. It unfortunately made a small squeaky noise. ' Shit! '

" What was that?! " A guard woke up. 

" What do you mean? " The other one asked. 

" I don't know, I thought I heard something... "

" Let's check it out... "

Both of the guards stood up and went toward the garbage can. They stayed still for a few more seconds. 

" It was probably just the wind " One suggested. 

" Yeah, maybe you are right... " The other one agreed. 

" Look again. " Another voiced joined their conversation. 

Just when they turned around, the lights got knocked out of them. Syaoran jumped from inside the trash and hit both of them. They both fell to the floor. Syaoran continued moving the trash can. It finally revealed two doors. He took the left one, and got inside.       

--- Hangout ---

" Naomi? Is that your name? " Daisuke asked. 

The girl called Naomi nodded and said, " I remember meeting for the first time Sakura in the hospital. She was apparently waiting for someone. We had a small chat... "

' Why do I have a feeling that I've heard that name before? ' Daisuke asked to himself. 

" Anyway, I don't know your name... "

Daisuke snapped out of it, " Sorry, um... It's Daisuke " 

Naomi furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a while, but then shook the feeling off.

They had already reached the hangout and Daisuke had told everybody what had happened with Syaoran and how he was going to save Sakura. They had obviously wanted to help Syaoran out, but Eriol had prohibited them. He knew that the only way to get Sakura and Syaoran back together was letting them do it alone. 

" I still don't think it's secure, even for Syaoran " Meilin stated. " He didn't grab the vespers " 

They all stared to the six pieces lying on a table. It had taken quite a while to gather all of them, but they had finally made it. One was missing though. But Syaoran had sort of figured where it was located, after getting that anonymous phone call. 

" This Syaoran... was it the brown-haired, stubborn guy? " Naomi asked, curious to find out if it had been the same person.

" Yeah. Good old Syaoran... Stubborn as always, " Meilin smiled. " He wasn't like that. Sure, he was a little bit, but not this much. I still remember the old days...but it all ended when we both ran away from our home back in Hong Kong... to search for those. " She pointed to the vespers. 

" What happened? " Naomi asked. 

" Well, his father... died " Meilin sadly said.

" Oh, I'm really sorry " Naomi frowned. 

" You know, I still remember that day... When I first met you and Li of course,  " Daisuke pointed out. 

" Yeah " Meilin grinned remembering, "... we were such a wreck, but you helped us... alot. You made us transfer to the school you attended, you gave us an appartment... I am still grateful for what you did until this day "

Daisuke slightly blushed. 

" And that's when I met you... " Eriol now said, " I was a friend of Daisuke, and he introduced me to you and Li, and after hearing the legend, I felt that it was the part that was missing in my boring life... "

" And then, I met you... " Tomoyo added, "... I met you as a mistake when I overhead what you were talking about. I haven't regretted it, though. It has been fun hanging with all of you! "

" And last was Sakura, she bumped into Syaoran at the mall when he was getting one, and he ended up bringing her back... " Meilin said. 

" Wow! It all seems like you were destined to be together! " Naomi smiled. 

They nodded. They hadn't realized it before, and it sort of made sense. 

There was a moment of silence between them. However, Tomoyo finally spoke.

" Naomi... Why exactly are you here? "

" Well, I can't seem to find my brother... I mean, it's just like he disappeared. I have no clue of where to find him, and I need him. " She pointed to the wheelchair. 

" We will help you " Eriol assured, " just tell us what he was like "

So Naomi told the gang about Ryu, " .... and the last time I saw him was yesterday. He said he had some unfinished business in the building. Although I sometimes figured out that he only wanted to meet a girl. I wasn't sure which one, but he was madly in love with her. He never told her name to me, he just said that she was like an angel or a flower..."

" Hmmm... That sounds weird, but don't worry, we will find him" Meilin said.

Suddenly, they all waited in sheer silence as the clock ticked. They remembered that one of their friends was in trouble. What they feared the most, was the dreadful conclusion of finding out that Syaoran couldn't save Sakura. They had all their faith in him.   

---- ?  ----

" Let me go " Sakura pleaded.

The only answer was a creepy chuckle. She tried to free herself from the deadly grip that was holding on to her. It was all in vain as it made the person chuckle even more. By now Sakura had lost all hope, but a little spark in her mind told her to make him talk. At least, that way, she had more time to live, although it was kind of stupid.

" What do you want? " Sakura asked. 

" What do I want? " The person repeated, " Isn't it obvious. There is nothing more that matters but YOU Cherry Blossom " 

Sakura felt a little confused at that moment. If she wasn't mistaken, the guy had clearly said that he wanted the vespers so he could trade her with them. 

" Don't you want the vespers?! Cause I'm sure that they won't be bringing them... "

" Vespers?! For what? I already have my wish..."

The guy had already stop holding Sakura and the place illuminated. Sakura squinted at the view before her. She wasn't in a jail after all, she was in some sort of a medium sized bedroom. The walls were painted with a white and beige color, although Sakura then realized that the walls were actually stained. A metal clock was hanging from one of the walls. There was a king sized bed in the middle and some black furniture here and there. She was apparently in a corner of the room, with the candle still in front of her, and sorrounded by papers that were all over the floor. She stood still and dumbfounded for a while. What was she doing in a bedroom?   

When she finally snapped out of it, she asked:

" Tell me... why DID you ask for the vespers? "

The guy was now sitting in a black chair. He was also dressed in black, and the hat that he always wore covered his face; only his mouth could be seen.

" Oh, that. My master ordered me to get them, and what better way to steal you and trade for the vespers. But still, I wasn't planning on giving you back..."

" Wait a sec, " Sakura interrupted him, " ...you mean that you aren't the master? "

This made the guy laugh, so much, that it actually made Sakura feel stupid. 

" Of course not! "

'Okay, this is getting creepy. Am I actually having a conversation with a guy that doesn't want to kill me, who apparently has no interest in the vespers, and who apparently is under the orders of another person? "

If this was supposed to be a joke, Sakura was absolutely not laughing. If the guy in front of her wasn't the master, then the 'real'  master would be even deadly, Sakura could not even imagine where to start. Daisuke and Meilin had told her the conversation that the men had been talking about.(You surely remember, outside of Kazue's mansion, the gang was hidden behind a bush, while the men were chatting) 

An idea soon popped into her head. 

" Who is your master? "

The guy only shrugged. " I have no clue, the master only gives orders... " 

Sakura sighed, it was all pointless. 

" Anyway, " The guy cleared his throath and stood up, " that doesn't matter anymore... You and I are alone in the same room... I finally have you: your beauty and your smile."

Sakura gulped. It suddenly felt chilly inside. The guy continued walking toward her. She felt her heart beat faster after each second. She didn't know what to do, because if she ran, screamed, or tried to beat him up, she would be dead. However, she took one step back as he took one forward... until she reached the wall. 

' Oh no, how do I get out of here?!' 

The guy chuckled, " I hope that you are not afraid, I like women who have guts..."

The guy pinned Sakura to the wall and held both of her hands back with his own. She started to shiver, scared to death about what was going to happen. She only saw the smile in his face as he approached her, ready to kiss. His breaths stung her fragile skin. She closed her eyes and tried to set herself free, but he was much stronger.  And suddenly, she felt the cold and bitter lips touch her own. 

It was fast, too fast, only a mere second. 

She opened her eyes and found out that the guy was gone. ' Did he vanish? What the heck happened? '  Instead of the guy was Syaoran. (The guy had been knocked out.) Sakura squinted hard to check if she wasn't delusional, since everything seemed blurry. But she wasn't. He was there, staring in silence and with no expression. She looked deep into his eyes, those amber ones. They didn't show hate... 

' Did he really come for me? ME? As in HE cares for me? '  

Tears started streaming down her eyes and down her already red cheeks, but she still didn't move.  ' Should I hug him, kiss him, slap him, yell at him, or just smile?' She obviously didn't stood there doubting for another minute, she did what her heart told her to do.

She lunged into his safe and warm arms. 

Sakura started to cry. He had missed him alot. They hadn't talked in days. She had been mad at him, and she had actually regretted ever shouting. She had hurt his feelings even deeper than what he had done to her. But that was the past. She was now relieved to be with him again. She cried all of her mixed feelings into his chest.

Syaoran stood a little confused. Hadn't she been mad at him a day ago? But he wouldn't shove her off. He didn't have the heart to do it since he cared for her deeply. So he naturally held on to her, resting his head above hers. He had also missed her, and he had been an idiot by hiding the truth about her family.

" Sakura, are you ok? Did the guy hurt you? Cause if he did, I swear I'll..." 

" Syaoran, I am so sorry for ever shouting to you. I was so caught up with everything. It was never your fault and I shouldn't have blamed you... " Sakura continued and continued restlessly apologizing to him for a while. He silenced her by breaking off the embrace and grabbing both of her shoulders.

" Listen to me. I was the idiot. I shouldn't have kept it from you. I was selfish and cruel... I-I guess that I didn't want anything to happen to you. I-I was only trying to protect you. I-I... " 

Sakura looked deep into his amber eyes with disbelief. Was he acting again? She actually felt that his hands were shaking. 'What is wrong with Syoaran? What happened to him? ' She could barely recognize him. She even doubted for a minute whether this was all a trick. The Syaoran stading before her was actually stuttering and apologizing. She suddenly could feel that her heart was beating faster and her hands were sweating. She felt prickles inside her tummy. ' What's going on? Where is the cruel Syaoran that I know? ' She had never felt this way around him.

" I-I know that I've been a jerk, and I-I h-hope you you can forgive me..." 

He now held both of her sweaty hands in his own and stared into her emerald eyes. 

Sakura was paralized with her mouth pratically open, but then realizing what was going on she closed it and smiled a deep and true smile. 

" I'll forgive you if you forgive me first " 

Then what happened next was the least that she expected him to do. He gently pulled her toward him and kissed her. But not just any kiss, and deep and passionate one. Sakura's eyes widened and closed at the same time. She couldn't explain the feeling that she was having right now, but she felt safe and fuzzy all over. Syaoran's kiss was blissful compared to the dry kiss that the guy had tried to give her. It would have lasted forever if the guy hadn't recovered from the knockout.

Syaoran got in front of Sakura as the guy stood up. Sakura gasped. The guy's hat had fallen down and now his face was visible. Syaoran turned to look at her and asked. 

" Sakura, do you know him? "

She nodded confused and staring wide eyed at the person before her. ' But why? Why him? ' 

The guy smirked, " Nice to meet you again "

Syaoran turned back to the guy and glared, " Wait a second, I know you. From Kazue's mansion... "

The guy nodded, " You got it "

" B-but I thought you were different... " Sakura tried to speak, but she was overwhelmed by the situation. 

" Me? Well, I WAS different, but that was a long time ago... " 

" But what about your family? " Sakura asked. 

" I got no family. They all died in the Yunokawa accident, well except for one... " 

Sakura suddenly felt bad, she knew how it felt to loose a loved one.

" You, you have the beauty and cheerfulness that I need. I love you Cherry Blossom, ever since the day that I first saw you. I need you with me. "

An unbereable silence followed when Sakura did not respond. She never thought that this would happen. And she would have never even guessed that he had been behind terrible deaths. He had even killed his own family. The guy broke the silence with one deep chuckle. 

" Anyway, you don't seem to have brought the vespers. So in that case buddy, you are dead " The guy stated while swiftly taking out his gun and pointing it toward Syaoran. He added, " But I can spare your life if you give me back my Cherry Blossom"

" There is no way that you will ever get to touch her, you bastard " Syaoran snapped back, searching for his own gun. 

Another chuckle was heard, " Fine then, if I can't have her, then nobody can. I'll kill both of you instead. "

Sakura gasped. At the end of that line, Syaoran inmediately pushed her down as a gunshot pierced into the wall. Syaoran inmediately hit the guy in the nose. The guy held the nose with his hand and Syaoran and Sakura made their way to the door. 

--- Hangout ---

After a while, Meilin got desperate. It had already been two hours since Syaoran had gone to the Yunokawa building. 

" We have to go and find out for ourselves.  Doing nothing will not help! I'm going to help him, even if I go by myself. Who is with me?! "

They all nodded and smiled. Even though they knew that Syaoran could handle it, they felt the need to go and help.

Daisuke grabbed the keys to his cars and Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin started getting ready.

" Umm... if its not a bother... can I come? " Naomi asked, uncertain of what the answer would be.

Meilin and Tomoyo exchanged glances. 

" I know that I am not physically apt to do this, but I have to go. Something tells me to do it " Naomi instantly replied. 

" Well, if you really want to go... I suppose so.." Tomoyo answered.

--- Yunokawa Building ---

Sakura and Syaoran had found out that the place from where Syaoran had come had been completely shut, and now they were hidden in the air ducts. (Is that how you call them? OO;) ' Thank God that we both are slim ' Sakura thought as they both started randomly crawling. They had no clue of where to go. 

" We have to find a place where there is a window, exit or something." Syaoran whispered, " Maybe we can get to the roof..." 

" I agree. But I think that we are lost " Sakura stated. She was infront of Syaoran, though she had prefered to be behind him, because she didn't like the idea of Syaoran staring at her butt. 

" Well, continue going forward " He urged.

Sakura continued her way through the darnkess until she stopped, spotting that light was coming from a direction. 

" Let's go this way" She said leading the way.     

They suddenly reached to a gray rectangle with bars that apparently led to another room. Syaoran squeezed beside Sakura to get a better look. They both stared into a room that was full of color. A big window was in front of them, and they could see that the sun was almost down. Two big and red-satin curtains were at each side. A large brown desk was in front of the window, and that was it. They could see no more. However, they heard a laughter. 

" Hahaha! In a few minutes, I'll finally have all the vespers that I need! " It was a high-pitched voice, very unusual. A few seconds later the phone rang and the person answered. 

" Hello... Yes?...WHAT?! .... They escaped?!... THEY DIDN'T EVEN BRING THEM?!?!?!.... I'm on my way! "

They both heard the phone hang and then the door opened and closed. Sakura looked toward Syaoran and whispered:

" Was... he the master? "

" It appears so, " Syaoran whispered back, "... and I think that he holds another vesper... "

" So... what should we do? "

Syaoran thought for a while, then answered, " I'll have to go down " 

Sakura backed away from the rectangle and let Syaoran kick it. The bars went tumbling down making a clanking noise. They both stayed still, and when they saw that no one came, Syaoran jumped down. Sakura neared the rectangle shaped opening and watched him intently. 

Syaoran started looking around the room. It was pretty large, and it was all covered with a thick red carpet. There were abstract paintings of all the sizes hung around the white walls. He started looking around, first in the desk, then the shelves, trash... you name it. He stopped and panted.  'Where could that damn vesper be? ' He somehow knew that his time was running out. 

" Syaoran, try the paintings! " Sakura silently yelled. 

' What a great idea! She is so damn brilliant! '

Syaoran smirked to himself and began throwing to the floor the paintings. He however became desperate, when he found out that there were about thirty different paintings hung around the walls. So, he continued at a more faster pace until he reached one that wouldn't budge. He tried tugging it harder, but still it wouldn't move. 'Damn it! ' He cursed under his breath and thought for a while. Without realizing it, he leaned into the painting and it dug deeper. Astonished, he decided to push even harder, and like magic a hole in the wall appeared, and the harder that he pushed, the more deeper that it went. 

'This master is a complete maniac ' Syaoran thought, until the painting reached to a dead end. ' Now what do I do?! ' He tried touching the insides, but it was just plain cement. He continued searching, until he found a weird white handle. He pulled it up and it opened just like a door. Inside was the vesper. He finally grabbed it, and made his way to the wall where Sakura was, until the door opened. 

" God! What am I ever going to do to...." The voice stopped. " God! What the heck happened here?!" The master got terrified to find that the room was in an utter mess. But no was around. Syaoran had already jumped through the rectangle. 

Sakura gasped in shock when she saw the person. She knew who that person was. And it certainly explained the voice. The master was a she. Syaoran and Sakura stayed still. But because the vesper was kind of dusty, Sakura felt the urge to sneeze. She tried controlling herself and held her nose with her hand. 

' Not now!'

She let go and finally sighed in relief. But due to the fact that I simply want to bug you all readers, and since Sakura was leaning a little bit to close to the rectangular entrance... well... how do I say this?

**ACHOO!**

Sakura almost fell down to the floor, only if it hadn't been for Syaoran, who held her from one hand. However she was quite visible to the master. The master was, of course, ready to scream at the top of her lungs, or at least Sakura thought so. But the master stayed still watching her. 

" You " She suddenly spoke. 

Sakura shivered. The master had piercing silver eyes. She couldn't bear to watch them. She was paralized by them, although she couldn't really move in that position, and well, is she ever did try to do it, she would fall to the floor. So there was really no choice. 

" What are you doing here? " The master continued. 

Then all of the sudden, she remembered that day, when she had met her. Those yells were still ringing in her mind. 

_" You must go now! Leave me! The world will come to destruction because of you! Just as legend had foretold... it will perish into its own darkness! You have it!"_

" Madame Yuka?! " Sakura asked confused. 

The master smiled a wicked smile, " You remember me? How thoughtful of you... Makes me want to cry..." There was every bit of sarcasm in her high-pitched voice.

" You are the master? " Sakura continued. She had never imagined that it would be her. 

" Duh! Are you inept or what? Of course I am the master! I am the one controlling everything around here. My grandma gave me this factory, you know "

" Grandma? " Syaoran's voice boomed in from the top. 

" Yup. Kazue Yunokawa is my grandmother " Yuka smiled, apparently proud of it. However, her eyes became ice in a second.

" But how? " Sakura asked still confused. 

" You mean, me being Madame Yuka? HA! I knew since the very beginning that you and your friends where searching for the vespers. I myself, had to do the job, since apparently my men where too dumb for that task. I thought that by warning you about the dire consequences... You know, you would stop. But apparently you didn't. Now you have six vespers. The legend will soon come true. It's true, you will kill us all! "

" Why do you keep saying that?! " Sakura yelled closing her eyes. 

" Cause that's the truth." Yuka put in a serious face. " And since that day is coming near, I have to find a way to stop you both. "

" Don't be so sure about that. We know that you only want the vespers for yourself " Syaoran replied. 

Yuka shook her head, " That does not matter. Now, if you don't cooperate, I will have to kill you " 

And apparently, she wasn't kidding... She inmediately took out a silver gun and pointed it to Sakura's forehead, taking the advantage of her current position.  

" But Yuka, you have made a mistake... " Syaoran replied. 

" What do you mean? " Yuka hissed. 

" Well, you assumed that we only had six vespers, when we really have seven" Syaoran answered smirking.

" What?! " Yuka exploded. She forgot about both of them and went to the painting. 

Syaoran quickly pulled Sakura up and started running (well sort of, since they were crawling) with her through the air ducts. (Again, I have no clue if this is what you called them ;) They could hear the piercing screams of anger coming from the distance, and suddenly the alarms were set on. The whole building was wailing like crazy.

" We have got to get out of here, and fast " Sakura said, now behind Syaoran.

Syaoran hesitated for a while. What if they didn't find their way out? Would they be caught? He then stopped. 

" What? " Sakura asked. 

" I thought I heard something... " Syaoran explained. Then he continued moving, " I thought I heard an elevator..."

" Elevator?!"

" Yeah, we can easily climb our way up from it. I believe that we are on one of the last floors..." Syaoran expained. 

And indeed, he was right about being near an elevator, but wrong about the floors. They were on the seventh floor. It was seven out of thirthy, so Syaoran had no choice but to go down. 

The reached the vast hole where the elevator went up and down. Syaoran and Sakura waited for a while. Suddenly, they saw the metal rectangle moving down. 

" Jump " Syaoran ordered. 

They both held their hands and made a leap toward the top of the elevator. Then, Syaoran kicked the escape door and they both entered inside it. It was empty. 

" I'm sure that when we get to the first floor, the place will be jammed with security waiting to come in, unless, of course the elevator stops midway... We have hide beside the door. " Syaoran said. Sakura nodded and silently reached the left side. Syaoran was on the right with his gun in his hand. 

**7**...

**6**...

" I thought that you weren't going to come... " Sakura suddenly admitted. " I thought that you would be mad at me... for what I had said... "

Syaoran smiled, " Even if you are mad at me, even if I am in love with another girl, or even if I'm sick or injured, I will always be there for you "

Sakura's cheeks flushed red. " Really? " 

He nodded, and thought to himself, ' But I would never fall in love with another girl. Not ever. Not while you are around ' He sighed.

**5**...

**4**...

**3**..................

The elevator suddenly stopped, and Syaoran cursed under his breath. He motioned for Sakura to remain quiet. Their hearts began beating faster. What if it was a bunch of guards that Syaoran couldn't handle? What if it was Yuka, who already knew where they were? 

The doors opened. 

Nothing. Syaoran took a peek outside and sweatdropped. The doors closed again.

" It was just some idiot that was playing a prank, or forgot to that he had clicked on the elevator."

Sakura giggled. They both sighed in relief. 

**2**....

**1**....

" Ready? " Syaoran asked. 

" Ready " Sakura answered. 

The doors opened again, and the intense sound of shooting beat the walls of the elevator. Sakura shut her eyes and covered her ears. Syaoran waited patiently until they would stop and check the elevator. After a while, the shooting finally stopped and there was an inmense silence. They both didn't move, afraid that it would spoil everything. They heard the men mutter something between them, probably deciding what they were going to do next, and without further ado, Syaoran started hearing the steps coming toward them. He took a deep yet silent breath, and looked over to Sakura. She looked like a scared child. He suddenly felt bad about making her do this, but it was the only way to escape. The footsteps stopped and Syaoran got into position. 

Catching them off guard, Syaoran inmediately launched a surprise attack on them, with the few bullets that he had left. It made the effect that he wanted, since the rest of the men that could move instantly began to run. ' Cowards ' Syaoran thought. He grabbed a gun from one of the lying men and took out the bullets as replacement. Once he was reloaded, he went for Sakura, who was still covering her eyes and ears, and they both made their way to the doors.

--- Outside ---

Luckily for them, the cops hadn't arrived. And maybe it had been wise not to call them, since Syaoran knew that Yuka was up to mischief. What still left Sakura dumbfounded, was the fact that a younger girl was the head of the big army of men, and not to mention the company. Was Kazue out of her mind? Why would she let Yuka be part of the company? Was Kazue bribed? Yuka was part of the family, and she had apparently killed most of her relatives. Why? Sakura started feeling dizzy, and decided to give it a rest. 

Syaoran decided to continue running. He had to find a car or something. There were going to find out soon what had happened on the first floor. So, remembering that he had knocked out two guards by the garbage can, he searched them for keys. ' Bingo! ' 

He then grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her to the parking lot. Sure enough, it was empty, no guards. 

" Umm... Syaoran, how do we know to which cars do the key belong? "

" Good question, " Syaoran said. They were infront of thousands of different cars.

He looked at the keys and luckily enough the (umm beeper thingy... ¬¬ I forgot its name... The key chain? )  Well, anyway, he pushed the button and well the car beeped somewhere in between the others. 

" Let's follow the noise, "  Syaoran said, pushing the button repeatedly. 

At last they found the car. ' An aston martin, not bad ' Syaoran thought as he saw that the black car, (I'll say the type of the car at random since I really don't know much about them. So sue me! ^^;), V12 Vanquish, still gleamed and shined with the last rays of the sun. Syaoran smirked and got inside, Sakura did the same. They both put on their seat belts and started driving away. 

--- To the gang ---

" Umm.. is this supposed to be the way? " Tomoyo asked a little nervous. The whole streets where completely empty. 

" I guess so... " Daisuke answered, a bit unsure. 

" Well, anyway... we must continue searching... We can't be lost... " Naomi insisted. They all noded. 

--- Back to Sakura and Syaoran ---

After a minute, Syaoran slowed down and drove at a more steady pace. Sakura sighed, finally being able to relax. She had been tense through the two days. She looked outside the window to see her sorroundings. It was already night and the full moon shined as white as milk. The stars filled the sky and also gleamed as bright. 'We must be out of the city ' Sakura thought, staring at the beauty before her. She however couldn't see to where they were going, and it didn't matter to her. She was with Syaoran, so, what could she fear? 

Sakura turned her gaze toward him. His face, as always, looked expressionless, though this time, Sakura noticed that he was in deep thought. She couldn't help but stare at his handsome features and the way his messy brown hair was ruffled by the wind. ' He looks so damn sexy when he is concentrated ' Sakura couldn't help but think. 

However the peace did not last any longer as they suddenly heard the screech of tires behind him. Sakura turned around and saw six cars trailing behind them.

" Shit " Syaoran muttered. " Let's make a run for it " 

He hit the gas pedal and started increasing the speed. Sakura suddenly saw her sorroundings as a blur. 

" We can't shoot them back, or they'll catch us off guard. We have to outrun them. However, this will turn a little bit dangerous. You can get hurt. I need you to lower yourself to the bottom, so that I can be sure that you'll be alright in the top speed.... " Syaoran said, steering the wheel to the left.

" You are telling me that this isn't the maximum speed?!" Sakura asked shocked as she lowered herself. 

Syaoran nodded and chuckled, " Hold on tight "

---- Back to the gang --- 

" Admit it, Daisuke, we are lost..." Eriol said. 

" No we are not, uh... we just need to... uh " Daisuke said, turning left to come to dead end. 

" That's it! I'm driving from now on! " Meilin said. 

---- **Author's Comment** --- 

Well, that's it. I really had to stop there, since my brain suddenly got dry from thinking. Just kidding. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it and that it repays the time that you have been waiting for this chapter. I'm almost done, so I'll try to put the chapter in the weekened. It's not a promise, but I'll try. Oh and I'm deeply sorry if there were many mistakes in this chapter. ^^; Like I said, I didn't have time to check it. Anyway, see you later!


	17. Maximum Speed

Hunting Emerald's Secret 

**Chapter 17: **Maximum Speed

--- **Author's Comments**: ---

Hello everyone! Again, I'm sorry for the delay, but it's going to be two loooong weeks. Final exams are about to start, and I never do good on them, so my mom made me study a week early! O.O Boring! Anyway, I was supposed to post this chapter even later, but I snuck in late at night and continued writing the story. The next one is also going to take this long or even much more longer because of the finals. I hope that you enjoy this one. 

--- ---

Syaoran reached to a full speed when he hit the gass pedal, causing Sakura to slightly jerk against the seat. She was glad and grateful that she had lowered herself from the seat just in time. Syaoran smirked and Sakura suddenly saw that he was satisfied. Satisfied of nearing death? Sakura knew that Syaoran loved to be at the edge of danger, but this was too much. It was as though he had been craving all along to get some action into his life. 

Sakura's heart was currently sinking at the bottom of her stomach, she sweared that it had completely stopped beating. It was like in a rollercoaster, though this time she couldn't scream, and even if she tried, she wouldn't be able, since her throat had gone dry. The goosebumps that she felt on her skin dug deeper within her flesh. So the question was, why did Syaoran like to have this feeling? ' Men, ' Sakura thought, " I just don't get them...'

What impressed Sakura the most, was the way Syaoran handled the wheel. He was more peaceful than her, yet at the same time fully concentrated. His whole body was relaxed, except for his hands, which gripped the steering wheel to death. It was like he was in a video game, and a very intriguing one, since he handled it expertly. He made turns in the right time without hitting the sidewalks, and he never made a stop, it was all smooth for him. 

Sakura could easily hear the gunshots and the shooting hitting the pavement, but never a single tire. Could it be that Syaoran could sense the bullets? 'Yeah, right! ' Sakura sarcastically thought. It was impossible, but then... with Syaoran everything changed. She decided not to linger on the thought anymore as she heard the screech of a tire, and then a crushing noise. Two cars had just crashed in front of them. 

" Shit " Syaoran muttered, turning the wheel to the left, being distracted from the plan in his mind. 

Sakura did not decided to ask, she stayed quiet. ' Soon this will be over,' she reminded herself. She was in an endless rollercoster, and if it didn't end soon, she would die of terror, or maybe too much adrenaline. However, she started feeling a burning sensation inside her body. ' What's happening? ' Sakura thought, as it scald her. She actually started sweating, even when the air was refreshing her. She was burning without fire.

Syaoran did not seem to notice, and Sakura didn't bother to tell him. She knew that it would distract him, and that would mean their deaths. Yet Sakura, hadn't gotten used to his new personality, or so she thought, because the Syaoran that was driving was the Syaoran she knew. 'Could it possibly be that Syaoran is two faced? ' It was kind of scary, since Sakura would never know which one was at the moment. It was too real for her own fantasies. She had always daydreamed of him being nice... but now that it was real, it was creepy.

Syaoran's grip on the wheel tightened as he saw through the rear mirror that the car behind them was still at their tails. Syaoran cursed through his breath as he heard that the gunshots were getting more accurate. ' It's a matter of time, before they get me, ' he thought. But he wouldn't give up. It sort of raised his excitment. He loved the thrill of it. His adrenaline had completely taken over him, and he was not letting go of it. The tires completely shrieked when he made a rough turn to the left. He then saw a sign, and heard the distinct noise from a train. 

' Damnit! ' There was no other way to go. The train was seconds from coming. Its horn roared with all its might. He couldn't stop. If he ever did, the brakes would not hold, and they would crash. He couldn't pull over, since he would crash against the walls. The only chance was to continue, and it was very slim. He heard the other cars speed down, all except for one, that seemed so intent to continue. ' Idiot! Doesn't he know that he is going to get crushed?! ' He started hearing the wailing of the train warnings. 

He took a quick glance at Sakura. She was curved in a ball. ' Good, she did as I told her... ' He sighed with relief assuring himself that she wouldn't get hurt. If she ever did, then it would be completely his fault, and he wouldn't forgive himself. If she died, he would die as well, especially if he hadn't protected her enough. In ten more seconds they would probably crash, however, he knew that Sakura was well protected, so she would survive... ' Stop thinking like that, Syaoran. You are both going to make it, ' a voice inside his head told him. It seemed very confident, and he followed it.

The sounds increased as Syaoran neared the train. Sakura's eyes widened. ' A train?! ' Was it possible that Syaoran was heading toward one? Was he crazy? Sakura closed her eyes shut and covered her ears with her hands. ' You are the crazy one, it wouldn't be possible... ' She had the urge to scream, but she wouldn't. Something inside her told her not to. ' Be brave Sakura ' She began lecturing herself. ' Remember that you are with Syaoran... '

The ground started to slightly shake. Syaoran neared the tracks. The train was only seconds from nearing him. ' Come on ' Syaoran pleaded, trying to push the pedal down harder, but he knew that they were at the speed limit. ' Come on! ' 

Everything became slow motion. He could hear his own breaths, even Sakura's. He suddenly closed his eyes, actually afraid. Of nearing death? Maybe. But mostly of loosing or killing Sakura. 

**CRASH   **

**--- ** The gang **---**

" Look, there it is! " Eriol pointed toward the building.

" The Yunokawa building? " Naomi asked confused. 

" Yeah, " Daisuke replied, " Li told me that Sakura would be there... "

" Well, first of all you should have told me earlier, I know how to get there! " Naomi stated, making everyone glare toward Daisuke. " My brother works here! "

" Well, whatever... We are here. So let's bail in! " Meilin said, kind of annoyed that nobody would take action. 

" Right! " Tomoyo agreeded. 

They got out of the car, leaving Naomi behind. They quietly entered the building and saw that it was almost unhabited, except for sobs that came from one of the rooms. 

" Should we check it out? " Eriol asked the others. They nodded. It sounded like a small girl, so what harm could it do?

They passed through shattered a glasses and reached the room. Blood was smeared through the walls. The desk was broken down to complete pieces and every bits of paper covered the floor. The girl, as they had assumed, was crying on the floor. She was leaning against a wall corner covering her face with her hands, so it wasn't visible.

The gang slilently approached her with their five senses out to the open. It was weird that a girl was alone crying in a building of a big company. It didn't make sense. 

" What's wrong little girl? " Tomoyo suddenly asked.

The girl stopped crying and sniffed, she however didn't move from her position. 

" I'm all alone. Everyone's dead. I'm all alone "

' Okay, this is creepy ' Meiling thought, as the girl had a high-pitched voiced. 

" What happened? " Tomoyo asked again. 

" They came. " Was all she answered. 

" Who? " Tomoyo asked, curious to find out as well as the others. 

" Men. They wanted something. I don't know what, but they wanted it, and they killed everyone... They, they killed my dad. " 

" Didn't the police come or something " Eriol asked. 

" No. I.. I " The girl sniffed more and stopped crying again. 

" Don't worry. We will help you " Daisuke assured. 

" Really? " 

" Yeah, here grab my hand " Tomoyo smiled, spreading her hand toward the little girl.   

--- ---

Syaoran opened his eyes when it started getting hot. He tried moving but his whole body hurt. Had the accident really ocurred? Had they crashed? Why was he still alive? He stretched his hands in front of him, they were dirty, but nonetheless fine. ' So this isn't a dream... ' 

He again tried to move slightly from his position and winced. Pain stabbed him all the way through. But why? His memory had been cut off. One minute he was with Sakura heading for a train, and the next... ' Oh no. Where is Sakura?! " 

Syaoran looked to his right side to find the seat empty. He then remembered that he had told her to lower herself and sighed in relief. She was there, her head in her arms that held her knees. He tried talking, but sounds could merely come from his dry throat. However, as in response to his questions, Sakura suddenly lifted her eyes to him. She was scared, and unlike him, she managed to speak. 

" Are you okay, Syaoran?" 

Syaoran tried to reply, but he suddenly couldn't. He appeared to be stuck in the moment, as though he were paralized. Something was the taking the air out of his lungs. Sakura's eyes widened and she inmediately stood from the seat and opened the door. Syaoran could see that it was already night, and a very peaceful one. Where were they? Hadn't they been chased by cars? ' What happened? ' He was full of questions, and he somehow felt that he didn't want the answers. 

Syaoran heard the small footsteps running and circling the car, approaching him from the other side. She opened the door and slightly gasped. 

" Don't worry Syaoran, I'll get you out..." She whispered into his ear. 

' What does that mean? ' Syaoran thought, his eyes wide. Had he been injured? Is that why he couldn't move?

Sakura did as she said. She gently grabbed him from the shoulders and started pulling him out. Syaoran weighted more and therefore was difficult to carry. It was a very slow proccess. After a few minutes, Sakura had managed to lye Syaoran down on the floor.

Like woken up from a trance, Syaoran began breathing again. What had happened to him in the car? His body still hurt, but that didn't matter; he had gotten used to it. He inmediately sat up and looked at the car. The front had apparently crashed with a tree, and it was pretty smashed; bits of broken glass glimmered in the dark. They, however, were not near any railroad tracks. It was as though the train had never existed. 

" Syaoran, are you ok? " Sakura asked for the second time. Her face was full of worry. Syaoran smiled and chuckled. She looked perfect. Nothing had harmed her. 

" You idiot! Why are you laughing about?! Look at you!!! " Sakura yelled in confussion and anger. " I sometimes just don't get you!!! "

This caused Syaoran to laugh even harder and for Sakura to sweat drop. ' Seriously, he is such an inmature! ' 

" What happened anyway? " He asked between laughs. 

Sakura sighed, then answered, " I really don't know. I just remember hearing a train, the seeing you close your eyes, and then we crashed into a tree. I don't recall crashing into the train, but I did remember an explosion at the back of us... I thought you were hurt, but it apparently seemed that the car had just been squeezing your lungs..."

' So that explains the reason that I couldn't breathe or move ...' Syaoran thought. 

--- Yunokawa Building ---

" Here grab my hand " Tomoyo insisted, still spreading it to the little girl.

The girl suddenly stopped crying and sniffing. A giggle suddenly was heard. 

" Fools! Appearances decieve, dont you know that? "

Before anyone could react, the girl (who was really Yuka) took out a gun. But she didn't stay still, she inmediately lunged toward the gang- who stood gaping. She released a shot toward Tomoyo's arm and snatched the car keys from Daisuke's hand. She then started running past them, laughing wickedly along the way. Tomoyo however had avoided the attack- when Eriol had pushed her away from it. But, the shot hadn't missed its full purpose, it landed on Eriol's left arm.  It was all two fast, that the moment that he fell down, everyone snapped back to reality. 

" Oh no. Eriol are you okay? " Tomoyo asked, grabbing his hand in her own, as he lay on the ground. 

Eriol grinned, " Just a bruise... nothing much " He winced however when he tried to stand up. 

" It's hurt badly. You can't apply pressure on it. You might have it broken... " Meilin stated. 

" Yeah. You both better stay here. We will go after the girl " Daisuke said to Eriol and Tomoyo. 

They both nodded. 

---

Yuka took advantage of the situation as she started running toward the parking lot. She laughed at her great achievement. ' What idiots! I can't believe they fell for the oldest trick in the book! They are so stupid... '

She had known that they were coming, and she had noticed that they weren't aware of Sakura's and Syaoran's run, so this was her chance to escape. 

She searched the vast parking lot and her eyes landed on Daisuke's car. She opened the door and closed it, mumbling and cursing while she fumbled with the car, since she didn't know how to drive. After a few minutes, she finally got the hang of it and sped away. 

However Yuka hadn't noticed that in the back seat, Naomi lay on the floor still and quiet. 

--- To Sakura and Syaoran ---

After a while, the pain died away and Syaoran could freely move again. Once he did, he inmediately stood up and saw that the car to his left was a complete wreck. As Sakura had described, the car had smashed its front when crashing into an oak tree. But where had this tree come from? Syaoran looked around him. They were in some sort of park: the whole background was covered in green, mostly trees, and partly bushes or flower beds that were in the grass spots. There was a small road made out of pavement, and sometimes to its side a bench or two appeared. There was apparently a couple making out in one of them. 

Sakura stood up, still looking worried. Where were they? They both didn't know this park or where it was located. And they certainly wouldn't ask the couple in front of them. 

" We better get out of here " Syaroan suddenly said, " or they will find us. It's only a matter of time "

Sakura nodded since there was no point in arguing with him. They however did not start running, they sort of blended in: Syaoran searched for Sakura's hand and held it in his own as they both started walking close to each other among the road. Every now and then, pairs of eyes would look in their direction, wondering what a young "couple" was doing this late at night. They both ignored the stares; they had other things on their minds. Syaoran's was set on the way to escape. Sakura's was set on Yuka. They did not talk much and preferred to stay silent, letting their minds wander to where their thoughts could lead them.

After a while, Sakura dared to ask a question that snapped Syaoran out of his thoughts. 

" Syaoran, do you like me? " 

His cheeks flushed red and started burning. ' Damn. Why does she have to be so direct? ' 

Sakura stopped, forcing Syaoran to do the same. She stood right in front of him, her face serious, her emerald eyes digging in his own.

" I... uh... I-I "

Suddenly the words had ceased to exist. Syaoran couldn't speak. The answer was obvious, but saying it was difficult. He locked his hands into fists. ' God, I want her so badly to know that I... but no, what can I say? Do I even really like her? ' He started thinking on his own. He had many so doubts in his head...

Sakura took it the wrong way and sighed.  ' He doesn't like me... does he? I was a fool to believe him... but what am I saying? He is an idiot. I don't like him myself. Sure he's been there for me, but... " Unconsiously, tears started forming in her eyes, and Syaoran panicked. He still hadn't gotten over his uneassiness for girls crying.

" Sakura, I-I... " He took in a deep breath and blurted, " I-REALLY-LIKE-YOU " 

Sakura looked at him shocked, and Syaoran suddenly felt stupid.  ' Now why did I tell her? ' He looked away to the nearest object that he could find, a tree. 

" Syaoran... I-I really like you too " she whispered under her breath.

Now it was Syaoran's turn to be shocked and Sakura to feel stupid. She stared at her own shoes, which were dirty by the way. Syaoran regained his composture and smiled, even though Sakura couldn't see her. He had sweared that Sakura had hated him, but now... everything had completely been turned upside down. He felt fresh inside of him, and as in instict, his heart started beating faster with each breath he took. 

He stepped forward until he was inches apart from Sakura, and lifted her chin, cupping it upward to him. Sakura then met his brown eyes, and for the first time, Syaoran's eyes had an expression. Sakura couldn't figure it out, but they certainly were different. Syaoran slowly carressed with his index finger her soft skin. Sakura shivered at his touch, but loved it. They both stood still, staring at each other while the air gently blew between them. Then Syaoran leaned in closer to meet her. Sakura recieved him, leaning both of her hands on his shoulders and encircling them around his neck in a passionate and sweet kiss.

They finally let go, gasping for air, and smiled at each other. It felt good to have their feelings known, and returned in the same way. They continued walking, having the fear of being discovered by Yuka's men. They still kept quiet, but enjoyed each other's company, hand-in-hand. Sakura suddenly felt warm inside herself, even though on the outside she was shivering from the cold. 

After a while, Syaoran stopped, hearing the rustle of leaves behind them. His eyes narrowed, and he gave a small squeeze into Sakura's hand, letting her know that she would be fine. Sakura returned it and smiled. They continued moving, a little bit faster. With his free hand, Syaoran reached into his pocket. ' Damn, the gun fell on the car... ' Now what could he do? He was unarmed and with Sakura. This would turn out to be quite difficult for him. 

The air suddenly dried up and Syaoran sensed it. He instantly grabbed Sakura, and they both fell to the ground. Gunshots instantly followed. 

" We have to get out of here " Syaoran whispered, " on the count of three.... "

Sakura nodded bracing herself. They both were crouched down, behind a bush. 

" 1... 2 ... 3 "

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and pushed her with him, as they both started running away. They soon heard the footsteps following behind them, accompanied by gunshots. They started running, until they apparently caught them out of sight.

" Sakura, you have to hide here. If not you will get hurt. " He said as he lifted her up to a giant tree, which had broad trunks and thick leaves that covered her. The perfect hiding place. Sakura sat on one of the trunks. 

" Be careful " Sakura whispered, and he nodded, smiling back at her. 

Syaoran took off, to the direction, where they had last seen them. He stood still in a spot. His eyes narrowed and he locked both hands into fists. 

" I know you are there " He said in a cold voice. " I know that you killed the others... to get to me..."

A chuckle suddenly came out from what appeared to be nowhere. 

" Vey clever. I'm surprised, " the voice answered with mockery. 

And with that, the fight started. The guy launched himself toward Syaoran. He apparently held no gun, and Syaoran assumed that he had run out of bullets, which was fine by him, since it would be a fairer fight. Syaoran easily dodged the launch and counterattacked with a kick in the stomach, which was also evaded. 

The guy landed on the grass, smirking. " This is going to be a very fun fight " 

Syaoran, however, didn't reply. He instead threw a fist, right into his face. The guy apparently didn't see it, and suddenly there was blood smeared across his mouth. The guy wiped it and his face turned more serious. This wasn't any average fight, were you could be all cocky and talk trash. No. This was a serious one, were life and death only mattered. 

He didn't speak from then, they started hitting each other, avoiding each others attack, and kicking in the air. Five minutes had passed and they were already sweaty, with bruises here and there that would probably stay marked in the future. 

The guy dared to speak once again, " I see that you are very close to the Cherry Blossom... "

Syaoran stopped taking his fighting stance, " What do you mean?! "

" She is so damn hot, isn't she?... I mean, her beautiful face and well-built body... "

Syaoran's anger toward him rose, as he spoke of Sakura. He described her as a slutty girl, nothing from what she was really like. He inmediately launched an attack in fustruation toward the guy, but instead, the guy, having planned all of this, blocked Syaoran's attack with a hand, and with the other one, he punched into Syaoran's stomach. 

Syaoran fell to the ground grasping his stomach wide-eyed. The guy had punched in the same way before, and Syaoran had been knocked again. 'How could it possibly be?' Syaoran wondered, as pain starting rising in his body. He clutched his stomach as he engulfed the pain. 

The guy smirked. " Pathetic. You can't even dodge the same attack "

He added a kick to Syaoran's back, and Syaoran landed on the ground. The guy was pretty strong, and could not be taken very lightly. 

Syaoran made the effort of standing, and once again he was back on his knees. His stomach still hurt, but he didn't mind now. There was only one goal for Syaoran, and that was to kill him. 

" Ready for another one? " The guy rose an eyebrow and shrugged, " Fine with me " 

So they continued their fight. Syaoran started running toward him, and jumped into the air. The guy also jumped and they both punched each others jaws. They both fell to the ground. After a second, they were up again and kicking. Syaoran wouldn't give up still. 

After a while, the guy started running. Syaoran cursed. 'What's that bastard thinking? That he can run away from me? '

Syaoran decided to chase him. 

--- The car ---

Yuka continued driving at top speed to a unkown destiny. ' I have to get out of here... The police will come soon... ' The thoughts ran through her head like crazy, and they wouldn't stop. Yuka turned left and suddenly made a harsh stop, causing Naomi in the back to wince. 

It appeared that a figure was running toward her, and it didn't stop.

" You idiot! " Yuka hollered through the open window, " get out of the way!!!! "

The figure of the person stopped, and stayed still in the middle of the road. After a while, another figure joined it. 

Yuka feeling desperate, got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She started walking toward the two people.

" What do you think that you are doing!" She demanded to know, as she stopped. It was deep in the night, and it took a while for Yuka's eyes to adjust to the darkness. 

---

Back in the car, Naomi struggled to get up from the backseat. She quietly opened the door and got out. Her legs were limb, and couldn't hold her weight, so she leaned her body toward the car, and made every effort to continue her way. She was curious on finding out what was going on, and also to get out of Yuka's way. 

" I've got to keep on going " She mumbled to herself, gripping the car, as she continued her way. 

She suddenly stopped, when she heard smack and blows near her. She didn't know from where they were coming, but she felt them close. Suddenly Yuka's yells where joined in. Naomi winced to her last struggle and fell down to her knees. She lifted her gaze up and suddenly two persons were infront of her.

Naomi suddenly made out that one of them was Syaoran, and he was looking at the other, who had his back to her.  

" You are going to die, " Syaoran replied. 

A chuckle was heard. 

Naomi's eyes widened. She had heard it before. ' Could it be?'

Syaoran's eyes suddenly fixed on her, " You?! What are you doing here?! "

The other person suddenly quieted down and turned around slowly, in case if it was a trap. Naomi suddenly froze, as shivers nearly killed her. ' What is he doing here?! What's going on?! Am I dreaming?! What happened?!?! ' 

Her lips parted as she spoke only one word, " Ryu? "    

--- **Author's Comment**: ---

Sorry guys! I have to stop here! Why? Because finals are about to start and if I don´t post it now, it would be posted in two more weeks. Sorry that I have to be this suspensful. I promise that in vacations, I'll finish it up. Just two more weeks from now. Thank you alot for your reviews! And please be patient, the remaining chapters will not take this long. I'll see you in two weeks! ^^


	18. Street Blues

Hunting Emerald's Secret

**Chapter 18:** Street Blues

--- **Author's Comment**: ---

Hello everyone!!!! I'm back, and ready to write!! God! It feels so good to be finally free!!! Vacations at last! Well, anyway, I'm here to tell you: THANK-YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! As you can guess, I'm as hyper as... well as hyper as a person can be. ^^; Anyway, there will be more chapters in less time, and yes... we are reaching the end... I don't know how many more, but, it will soon be all over.

In case you forgot, Naomi finally found Ryu, her brother, who was currently in a fight with Syaoran. Sakura is hiding in a tree, and the rest of the gang are still at Yunokawa's building, since Yuka stole their car. 

Let's continue, shall we? 

----Streets ----

" Ryu? "

The person froze in front of Naomi, as both of their eyes met with each other. Naomi couldn't believe it. She had been searching for her brother since his strange disappearance and now, here he was, holding a gun, all dressed in black, and apparently having a fight with Syaoran, a guy who had helped her only about a day ago. She couldn't run because of her legs, so there was only one option for her: to stay and cry. Tears started coming from her eyes. 

" N-Naomi what are you doing here? " Ryu asked in a much more gentle yet suprised tone. 

Naomi didn't respond. 

" You two know each other? " Syaoran asked.

Ryu turned toward Syaoran and glared, " Of course, you idiot. She's my sister. "

Syaoran's eyes widened. ' How can this bastard possibly be that girl's brother? I just don't get it! And that girl was so intent on finding him... '

" Hey! You! Kill him now!!!! Isn't that why I paid you? " Yuka growled from a corner. 

" Shut your trap, little missy. Can't you see that I'm doing my job? " Ryu scowled back.

" Why I... How do you dare speak to me like that, you-you LOUD MOUTHED?! "  Yuka now yelled.

" Yeah, Yeah, what else is new? " Ryu sarcastically spoke. 

" Ryu, what's going on? " Naomi finally managed to speak. 

Ryu turned back to her and answered, " Look sis, I have to do this. I..." 

" You what? All this time I was thinking that you had changed, but look at you! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you..."

" Naomi, I had to do this for us! Ever since Yuka took over Yunokawa inc... "

Naomi didn't answer. She gripped her head with both of her hands as if she had a bad headache, but she couldn't stop thinking. 

' All this time... I thought that he had finally changed... but he didn't... He's lying! I won't believe him again anymore! '

Ryu closed his eyes and turned to Syaoran, " Sorry sis, but I have to finish my job... "

Syaoran inmediately took a fighting stance, but Ryu instead of fighting took out a gun. Syaoran only glared when it was pointed to him. 

Ryu chuckled, " I prefer to be quick, if you don't mind... "

Yuka from the other side snickered. ' Finally, this idiot is going to finish him... In a matter of time, I'll finally own the vespers... Just a matter of time...'

" But, before I kill you and fulfill the brat's desire... I must say, that Sakura is a lovely girl... Hand me the Cherry Blossom, and I'll let you live...  "

" What the hell?! " Yuka growled. 

Ryu just ignored her, " Come on. What do you say? "

" I'd rather die, you bastard " Syaoran answered. 

Yuka suddenly started getting anoyed, and believe me, she wasn't very happy with the progress that Ryu had "managed" to do. ' What does he think he's doing? Idiot! I'll show him... ' And since she was very short tempered, she inmediately launched on the distracted Ryu.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?! " Ryu yelled surprised. 

" What I should have done one hour ago! " Yuka replied, as she took the gun from Ryu and started shooting toward Syaoran.

Luckily, Syaoran had taken advantage of the situation, and had moved from position. 

" See what happened? You idiot! You let him get away! " Yuka replied. 

" You bitch! You distracted me! He could have been dead by now!!! " Ryu replied back.

As both of them were arguing for the gun, Syaoran started running toward Naomi, who hadn't obviously moved from her position, and wasn't planning on doing it. Yuka noticed this, and smirked when an idea popped into her head. 

" I'm gonna kill them both your sister and him "  

" No! " Ryu yelled, " Not her! "

Syaoran cursed as he started running even faster. Naomi apparently hadn't taken notice of what was going on, as she was still gripping her head and sobbing lightly. He knew that time was ticking by and that each second counted. He also now knew Yuka well enough to predict the outcome. Yuka meant business.     

---- Back to Yunokawa Inc, the parking lot ---

" Oh no! That girl took our car! " Daisuke said, staring toward the emptyness.

" Damn, now what do we do?! " Meilin replied.

" I had enough of this crappy day! We are going to take the bus! " Daisuke said, already starting to walk. But before he could actually move, Meilin whacked him in the head. 

" What was that for? " Daisuke asked.

" For being stupid. You don't even know where to go! " Meilin replied back. ' Great! I'm stuck with the idiot!'

" Ok then, what do we do? " Daisuke asked again, sobbing his head. 

Meilin began thinking for a while, " I really don't know. This is a really tough situation..."  

As they were both figuring how to get out of there, or where to go, (Remember that Eriol and Tomoyo got delayed, because Eriol got shot in the arm... ) they heard a couple of voices that were getting near, so they decided to hide behind a wall. 

" I can't believe that we were sent here! " A voice replied. 

" I hear ya. The chief can sometimes be paranoid..." The other agreed. 

" Guys! It's only because someone is paying a lot of money! Remember?! " A female voice joined in. 

Daisuke took a small peek, and saw that they were three police officers: Two guys and a woman. 

" Oh, that's right. I had forgotten... Kazue Yunokawa, the owner of Yunokawa Inc..."

" No, you're wrong. They say that she retired..." The other guy corrected. 

" Retired?! Is she out of her mind?! She wins millions by selling those diamonds! " 

" Well, they say that it's a mystery... No one saw her after the party, no one found her body... Not even her own guards know if she is really dead..." 

" But if she really is dead, then why or how is she paying?" 

The woman lowered her voice, " Well, the chief got a letter two days ago... It said that today something horrible was going to happen at Yunokawa Inc. It said something about a fight... I don't know, I just overheard it. Anyway, a check was attached to it. A check with a couple of thousand bucks. And it was apparently signed by Kazue Yunokawa."

" But how did they know that she signed it?" One of the men asked. 

" How do you think, dimwit? They checked it with the bank! And yesterday it was confirmed that it really was her signature." 

" But hold on a second... if she is retired, then who owns Yunokawa Inc? " The other guy asked. 

" Beats me. I'd say that it's probably one of the top administrators of Kazue... I dunno." 

Daisuke turned to Meilin and whispered, " That's weird... Do you think Kazue's dead? "

Meilin sighed. " I really don't know... Shh! There's more coming! "

And indeed, three more police officers joined. 

" Guys! We have a huge problem! " 

" There are about a hundred corpses inside the Yunokawa factory! It is a complete mess. Apparently there were no survivors!"

The woman chuckled, " So the letter was true..."

" What should we do?"

" Call an ambulance! " 

" Right "

" Hey wait, I thought I heard something..."

Meilin and Daisuke froze as they started hearing footsteps coming toward them.  

" It was probably just your imagination."

" No, I'm certain that I heard it..."

Suddenly the walky-talkie that an officer had interrupted them, " ATTENTION!!! I REPEAT, ATTENTION! THERE HAS BEEN A CAR CRASH NEAR THE WESTERN TRAIN STATION, AND WE NEED YOUR HELP. WAIT...NO...APPARENTLY TWO... WE NEED YOU RIGHT OVER HERE NOW! "  

" Damn! I'm tired of these car crashes..."

" Come on, let's get a move on..." Replied the woman retreating with the others.

When they got away, Daisuke and Meilin finally sighed. 

" That was weird..." Daisuke spoke. 

" Yeah... although, I have a bad feeling about those two car accidents..." Meilin said thoughtfully.

" You're right. We better check it out..." Daisuke agreed.   

They both started running until they reached the streets, and took a taxi. 

 --- The park ---

Sakura looked at the starless sky. ' Huh? That's weird. Is it already morning?' And indeed, in a few seconds, the sky slowly began changing color in the far east. The sun was soon to come. She thought of searching for Syaoran, but the problem was that she didn't know where he had gone. 

' He's probably miles away from here... ' 

Suddenly her head started aching and she started shivering. After that, a burning sensation took over her whole body, like she was scorching from fire. It was the same feeling that she had had a few hours ago in the car with Syaoran. ' Seriously, I've got to see a doctor. Something is happening to me...' 

Sakura decided to climb off the tree when her vision became blurry. She sat on the ground and gripped her head with both of her hands. 

' What's going on with me?! '

However, she gasped when she heard some nearby leaves being crushed. 

' Someone's near. Could it be the enemy? No, Syaoran drove them away... Then who could it possibly be? ' 

As she started thinking, the headache intensified, and the footsteps got nearer. But what could she do? She couldn't run or even move, since she was apparently sick. She couldn't scream, because she knew that no one would hear her. And she certainly couldn't hide, since apparently that someone had already spotted her. The only thing that Sakura could do was close her eyes, hold her breath, and think that it was just her imagination. But was it really?    

The footsteps suddenly stopped.  

' Is it gone? Please let it be... '

Sakura exhaled and opened her eyes. 

A pair of black eyes stared back at her.

---- Back to the streets ---

The landscape began turning orange. Syaoran squinted as he tried to reach Naomi.  'Just a little bit more... ' Yuka and Ryu were still fighting for the gun. Now, how could a 7 year-old girl fight with an 18 year-old guy? Don't ask me, but apparently Yuka was getting the advantage of the whole situation. She knew that Ryu had been fighting for quite a while with Syaoran, and that by now he was tired as hell, even if he didn't showed it. And even though her tugs had merely strenght in them, Ryu couldn't seem to just punch the brat. Something was holding him back. Something that he knew so well.

Yuka snickered, " You remember it. Don't you? That's why you haven't punched me yet..."

Ryu's eyes suddenly became pale. 

Yuka smirked even more, " I knew it. That's why you are holding back! I can see it in your eyes... You made a big mistake, and she doesn't even know it. Does she? "

Ryu's eyes grew wider. " Shut up! "

While Ryu was trying to get a hold of himself, Yuka noticed Syaoran's approach toward Naomi, and groaned.  ' Trying to be a hero, eh? Well, I'm sorry, but you won't be saving this day '

**BANG!**

Naomi gasped. 

Yuka laughed. 

Syaoran fell to the ground...

--- The park ---

" W-Who are you? " Sakura asked the person standing in front of her. 

The person chuckled. Sakura shivered. 

" You don't remember me, Sakura? "

" Huh? " 

" I'm Einsen" 

" Einsen?" 

The guy sweat dropped. " Don't you remember? I'm the detective on your family's case..."

" But... something's different... " Sakura said. " You didn't have both of your eyes black. I remember that one was silver..."

" ....Oh! One of my contacts must have fallen off. I sometimes have to wear them to be under desguise. You know... "

Sakura nodded. 

" So... what are you doing here? " Einsen asked. 

" Nothing. Just waiting for a friend. " Sakura answered trying to hide her state. 

" Oh... And who is this friend?" Einsen asked. 

" Um... t-this friend is...ummm... " Sakura started freaking out inside of her head. 

' What should I tell him? That he is my boyfriend? Get real, Sakura!!!'

" This friend is..."

" A guy " Sakura mentally slapped herself. 

' Stupid! Why did I say that?! '

" Right... Anyway, I shouldn't be bothering you and... him. Ahem. I was sent here to investigate a car accident..."

" Car accident? "

" Yeah. Apparently there were two. One crashed into a train, and the other into a tree. I don't know if they both have a connection with each other, but I'm guessing that one was being chased by the other. And the one being chased escaped, while the other crashed into the train. I don't know...it sounds weird to me. Of course it's just a hypothesis of what could have really happened..." Einsen spoke while looking at the sky.

Sakura started sweat dropping. ' What if he finds out that it was me and Syaoran who where in that car. And what if he finds out that we stole that car... And what if we end up in jail!? '

" ...But anyway, it's just my imagination. Now I shouldn't bother you with this. Your... friend would be arriving soon, I believe. I mean, leaving a lady all by herself isn't quite proper. Is it? " 

' He had a good cause and I believe in him. '

" I'm sure, he won't take any longer " Sakura replied. 

" Surely, I insist that..."

" I'm fine... Really " Sakura interrupted. 

" But, it's late..."

" He said that he would be back, and I believe in him. You are not going to move me from here." Sakura insisted. 

' God! Please be gone! I can't stand it anymore!!! My head hurts!!'

" Alright... Sakura. Be careful, ok? " Einsen said. 

" Ok " Sakura smiled. 

Einsen smiled back, said, " Well, I'll see you then," and disappeared into the bushes. 

Sakura took out a sigh. ' That was way too close for comfort...'

" Oh, I forgot... " Einsen popped out his head. Sakura froze. 

" ...to leave you my number. In case you need my help " 

---- Hospital ----

Tomoyo and Eriol had no choice but to go to the hospital, since Eriol was badly injured. Tomoyo sat in a chair waiting, while Eriol got attended. She was feeling depressed because of what had happened. In the insides of her mind, she was scolding herself for being easily decieved by a little girl. But how could a girl possibly do that? The question bore deep into her as she remembered. Somehow she seemed familiar to Tomoyo, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

A few minutes passed and she silently continued to wait. However, in the process of it, she couldn't help but overhear the news from a small tv that was near her. Her eyes caught the screen and the reporter appeared. 

This just in. Mysterious disappearance of Kazue Yunokawa. Many believe that she died in the accident a few days ago, but the police have proof that she may still be alive. However at Yunokawa Inc., there has been a huge number of dead bodies found with no trace from the murderer. The building was apparently left alone... 

Tomoyo sighed. ' I hope that the rest of the guys are ok... '

However that wasn't the end of the news, and since she had nothing else to do, she continued to watch them.

Two car accidents have been located on the Western Side, and one crashed into the train. It appears that the people inside were only injured. However, the other car appears to be empty. No trace of any body. We've already sent only our top police officers to investigate the area. It will be close in about an hour from public....

Suddenly Tomoyo got interrupted when the door got opened. Eriol came out of it, followed by a doctor. His left arm was bandaged. Tomoyo sighed in relief when everything would be okay. The doctor instructed Eriol what to do, and after that, disappeared into the room. Tomoyo finally got up and they both went out of the hospital silently. It was an unusual silence, since Eriol could sense that Tomoyo was still sad. After a while of walking by the streets, Eriol stopped. 

" What's wrong? " Tomoyo quietly asked. 

" I should probably ask you that question. Is something bothering you? " Eriol asked seriously. 

Tomoyo shook her head and lowered her eyes to the ground. 

" You are lying..." 

Tomoyo's eyes widened. 

" Why is it so hard to tell?! Damn it! " Eriol raised his voice in fustration. He couldn't bear to see Tomoyo acting like this. 

" I-I almost killed you today... " 

" That's not true... " Eriol tried to insist. 

" That girl... I swore that girl was innocent. She was all pale, all alone... It reminded me of someone. I wanted to save her, Eriol. I knew what it felt to be alone. I know what it feels like..." Tears started coming out her eyes. But she didn't dare to look into his face. 

" What do you mean? " Eriol asked more softly. " Did something happen to you? "

" ... It's always happened to me... My father left me, I don't even know him. My mother is never home, she works all day. Living on a big mansion... being all alone. I didn't have friends... I had a tutor that gave me lessons at home. The servant and maids ignored me... " Tomoyo spoke while slowly raising her eyes to meet into Eriol's. His expression was one in shock. 

" .... I one day finally tried to convince my mother to take me to a public school, and I met Li and Meilin...when suddenly I hear about this legend: 7 vespers that united turn into a wonder, that makes your wishes come true. My one desire was to not be alone again. So I joined, and later I met you. And suddenly that's my only reason to stay. I no longer want to do this crazy hunt, or even care. All that I'd been searching ended with a guy I met called Eriol.... And just a few hours ago, I was this close to losing you. Only because I fell into my own trap. I wanted to save that girl from lonliness. I-I got caught up with my own feelings. I was foolish. And if I had lost you... I would never forgive myself."

As Tomoyo was shedding those painful tears while telling the story, suddenly Eriol had finally understood why Tomoyo never wanted to be away from him. He remembered when she asked him what would happen when the hunt would be over. And now, he loved Tomoyo even more, he suddenly had a small bolt in his heart. 

So, Eriol did what his heart begged him to do: hug Tomoyo. But not just any ordinary hug, a deep, warm and intesifying one. 

He softly whispered into her ear, " You've been left with deep wounds...I'll do my best to heal each and every one of them.... You'll never be alone again..."

---- Streets ----

" I killed him! I killed him! " Yuka started yelling with joy, when she saw that Syaoran was no longer moving. He was lying in the ground, with his face facing the pavement.

' All because of me! ' Naomi thought with her eyes widened. 

" And now, it's your turn! " Yuka said, pointing the gun to Naomi. 

" You can't do that! " Ryu interrupted. 

Yuka sighed. " I forgot about you... and you make a good timing. Why don't you tell your...sister, that mistake that you made? " Yuka snickered. 

" Mistake? " Naomi asked. 

" Yes dear,  a little one that he made about a few days ago... But I shouldn't be telling you this... He should."   

" Umm... sis...I-I made the Yunokawa incident." 

" What?! " Naomi was stunned. 

" I accidentaly left the gas turned on..." 

" She doesn't understand! " Yuka replied.   

Ryu scowled back to her, then he explained, " I was passing through the kitchen, knocked down everyone, and left. How was I supposed to know that one of the cooks was still using the stove? And then..."

" Boom! The house explodes, everyone dies... end of story" Yuka interrupted. 

" How could you?! " Naomi asked. 

" It was an accident! I didn't know! Do you really think that I would kill my own family?!"

" Judging by your looks, I bet you could..." Naomi mumbled.

" Well, it's been a great encounter, and it was nice meeting you. But hon, I have a vesper to retrieve, and if you don't excuse me, I'm getting it. " 

Yuka did as she said. She carefully went toward the lying Syaoran and started searching in his pocket, checking that Naomi and Ryu would stay in place. After a while, she stood up angry, "He doesn't have it. "

" What?! " Ryu asked surprised. ' He must have given it to the Cherry Blossom, without me noticing...'

" Where is the damn vesper?! "

" Not in this place " A rather familiar voice replied. 

" What?! " Yuka turned around with her eyes wide. Had she seen a ghost? No. It was Syaoran, and he was alive. 

" B-but I killed you! " 

" I'm sorry, you missed " Syaoran replied. 

" And now it's time to seal you in a cage " Another familiar voice replied. 

Yuka suddenly couldn't move as she felt a gun touching her back. It was none other than Daisuke and Meilin. (Talk about good timing... ^^) 

Yuka's eyes narrowed, " You think you can really catch me? Think again... "

And out of the blue, she kicked Daisuke, and fired her gun. Another gunshot was heard, and followed by a thump. But who had been the victim? Syaoran turned around. It had been Ryu. 

Naomi's eyes dwelled with tears, as her only brother was dying away. But he had a reason, a single one, he was protecting her. He was paying his debts, for trying to follow Yuka's evil orders. And now Ryu was in the arms of her beloved sister, laying down on the floor. (Okay I'll admit that was kind of cheesy...)

" It was all a big mistake. I had to work for Yuka. Your life depended on it, sis. I didn't even know that I would be killing my own family. That's why you couldn't attend to that party that day. I knew that something wrong was going to happen, I didn't know it was going to be this big... So I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me. Now I know it's too late to change back..." Ryu softly spoke. 

" You were threathened?! Why didn't you tell me!?... I forgive you, but you are not going to die! "

Ryu smiled, " Don't ever change sis, always be perky. Don't ever let your desease bring you down, you'll walk someday... but... I won't be...able...to...see...it...will I?... I-I...love...you... " 

Those were the last words that Naomi ever heard from her brother; he was long gone. Sadness overwhelmed her and confusion took over. It was probably too much to know that her brother had been working for an evil girl, and had killed a huge amount of people. All of this had been kept from her. Only one reason made his brother do all that: herself. 

--- Couple hours later... at the hangout---

" That should hold her, shouldn't it? " Daisuke said, as he was tying Yuka to a chair with a rope. 

" You won't get away with it, once I get out, you'll all be dead! " She replied seriously. 

" What's up with this girl, she is so young, yet at the same an evil master mind? Come on. This has got to be a joke! " Meilin snorted. 

" Well, she did a heck of stuff, Meilin. She killed almost everyone at Kazue's Mansion. She took control of Yunokawa Inc, she even killed Naomi's brother, and got to shoot Li in the leg, which really surprises me."

" You got a point. " Meilin thought for a while. " It does take a skilled fighter to actually shoot Syaoran, doesn't it? Anyway, how's Naomi?"

" Not good. She's been down all the time. She doesn't speak to anyone, and tears don't stop coming out of her eyes..."

" She's had a hard time, hasn't she? I mean, with her brother being dead..."

Daisuke nodded. 

Meilin shook her head, " So much has happened in only a few days..."

" So, how's Sakura? I heard that you found her on the park sleeping... "

" Yeah, Syaoran had apparently left her there for safety. But she has a high fever. She hasn't woken up ever since. I wonder what's making her feel so bad..." 

Daisuke sighed, " This hunt has turned out to be the worst. Everything has happened to everyone. Eriol and Li got shot, Sakura has a fever, Tomoyo and Naomi are currently having a meltdown, I almost lost my car..." 

" What does you car have anything to do this?" Meilin asked raising her everybrows. 

" Alot!! It was brand new! I payed for it!!!"

Meilin whacked him in the head. 

" Yeah, so... Anyway... I disappeared for a few days, and you... well..."

" Me...what?" Meilin asked. 

" You got really sad when I was missing " Daisuke smiled. 

This got him another whack at the head. 

" What was that for?! " Daisuke asked. 

" For being an idiot! I wasn't crying for you..." Meilin crossed her arms. 

" Oh, come on... Admit it... You WERE crying for me... "

" No I wasn't, shut up! "

" Could both of you shut up! It's really annoying! " Yuka suddenly replied. " The way you two are fighting... "

" Anyway, don't you have a conscience? Do you realize that you killed many people? " Meilin asked. 

Yuka snickered, " Well, to save mankind, you have to make a few sacrifices, don't you? "

" To save mankind? " Daisuke was confused. 

Yuka sighed, " Don't you realize that you are all making a big mistake? You are activating a powerful thing here. It will destroy us all. She will destroy us all..."

" Who? " Meilin asked. 

" That girl, with those emerald eyes..."

" Sakura? "   

" She is a threat to humanity! You must not..." Yuka's last words were muffled when Daisuke covered her mouth with a tape. 

" No Yuka, you are the threat. You killed a hell of people..." Meilin replied.   

--- In Syaoran's appartment---

Sakura, as Meilin had told, was with a high fever and resting in a bed. She still hadn't woken up from her slumber, and she could hardly breath. Her dreams had become nightmares, and even though she wanted to wake up from them, she couldn't. It was as though she were on a spell, and this time no kiss could wake her up from it. 

Syaoran sat beside her in a chair with his eyes closed. His leg had been bandaged and the rest of his minor cuts were all covered in band-aids. He blamed himself for letting Sakura catch the fever, but in his inside, he knew that he had to do it. He had done his job, which was to protect Naomi from Yuka. His eyes remained close as he remembered the scene from the gunshot in slow motion. 

Yuka was getting ready to fire...

Syaoran was only inches away from Naomi... 

Bang... 

Syaoran pushes Naomi to the side...

 Syaoran begins to throw himself on the floor...

 the bullet pierces through his left leg... 

Syaoran falls to the floor and pain starts reaching his brain.

Syaoran's leg was still aching at that time, while Yuka was hollering out her triumph... He didn't know why, but somehow he still had enough strength to actually stand up and surprise Yuka. He hadn't planned anything at all, but luckily enough Meilin and Daisuke had come. If not, then he would had probably died. He guessed that it had probably been luck. 

Syaoran quickly openned his eyes when he heard Sakura whimper. He took a quick glance at her and saw that she was only having nightmares. He sighed, and wondered when Sakura would wake up. He wanted to see her lovely eyes again, her shinning smile... 

Syaoran's thoughts got interrupted when the phone rang. Syaoran picked it up. 

" Syaoran, you have to come!!! Daisuke is almost finishing the puzzle!!! " Meilin spoke with cheerfulness. 

By now, making a wish didn't matter to Syaoran. He only wanted to see Sakura. But, knowing Meilin, he HAD to go.

---- in the hangout ---- 

Daisuke sat in a chair with a table in front of him. His hair was all messed up, probably by scratching his head from doubt. His face was completely concentrated which made Meilin giggle, earning a lot of glares. Tomoyo and Eriol were both there, sitting at the end of the table, watching Daisuke's endless movements in silence. Syaoran was at the side, still thinking of Sakura.

After a while, Daisuke finally smiled when he put the last vesper in the puzzle. All them joined made like a silver pyramid, except that the bottom was a rectangle. (Give me a break, I forgot what the name was... -.- Math, got to hate it... ) However, instead of having the peak pointy, it was made into a circle, and that circle had depth. There were several inscriptions on it, mainly of suns, moons and stars. 

" It's done! " Meilin cheered.

" So what now?" Eriol asked.

Daisuke sweatdropped, " Umm... Li, does the book you have say anything?"     

Syaoran shook his head.

The rest of the gang sweat dropped. 

" Uhh... What does the description of the vesper say again? " Daisuke asked. 

" You should know that! " Meilin replied. 

" I guess that I forgot..."

" Seven pieces lie imperceptible within the territory, all leading to a secret, named vespers after a planet. But soon the earth will fall into chaos when the five millionth times this planet is seen on the western sky, activates the seven making them become visible to humanity. All of them joined together unlock an emerald secret, making all wishes desired to come true. But humanity is full of blunder; therefore if the secret is taken hold of in the wrong hands... everything will perish into its own darkness. "  Eriol reminded Daisuke. 

" So shouldn't an emerald thingy pop out from it or something? " Tomoyo asked. 

" I dunno, are you sure that's it? " Daisuke asked again.

" Well, the next page was ripped off, so I guess so..." Syaoran shrugged.

" Great! Just great! " Meilin sarcastically added. 

Daisuke stopped talking and started analyzing the whole situation. (being the genious ^^) ' This legend is always talking about chaos. Could it be that Yuka was right? All of them joined together unlock together an emerald secret... What does it mean? That they will from into that emerald? No... There's got to be another reason... They are named after a planet, so that means that they must be made from the planet... or something... Hmm, what does a planet need to be seen in the western sky?... That must mean that the planet appears in the night... But to be seen?... The moon uses the light from the sun to be seen... so I guess that the planet must also use the sun... ' Suddenly an idea popped into Daisuke's brilliant mind.

" Guys, we need to keep the room completely dark. Meilin get me a flashlight..."

" Fetch it yourself, I'm not going..." Meilin replied.  

Daisuke sighed, "Fine..." 

In an instant the room was dark and everybody was sitting at the table waiting dearly for Daisuke's plan. Eriol turned on a little round flashlight and passed it over to Daisuke. Daisuke grabbed it smiling and turned the pyramid upside down, slipping the flaslight inside of the circle. Suddenly light came pouring out from the rectangle in an odd shape. 

The rest of the gang stayed still for while until Meilin asked, " What's this supposed to mean? " 

" Look at the ceiling " Syaoran instructed. 

Meilin shrugged and turned her view up. She gasped. The light was in form of silver writing.

**Find in nothingness day,        **

**Thirsty haunted essay.**

**Exposing magic enkindled,**

**Reflecting a life dwindled.**

**Perceived ever new design,**

**all notions tangle and twine.**

**Solve the riddle,**

**If you want power, **

**Not final nor middle,**

**ends in one hour.**

" Guys, we have to write this down. It's amazing! And we only have one hour..." Daisuke started saying. 

" One problem though, " Meilin reminded, " I can't see a shit in the dark! "

--- to be continued ---

--- **Author's Comment**: ---

I can smell it, we are almost reaching the end!! ^^ Anyway, this took quite a while to post since apparently there was some problems with fanfiction.net, I really dunno why, but I couldn't get on the site. And I really got delayed because I really can't do poems.  ^^; It took me quite a while to get the first verse right. (You'll see why...) And I'm sorry with all the grammar and spelling mistakes, but I couldn't check it. I'm pretty sure that my next chapter won't take long, and I'll try to make it this long. I'll see you then. ^^


	19. Endless Riddle

Hunting Emerald's Secret 

**Chapter 19: Endless Riddle**

--- **Author's Comment:** --- 

Guys I'm so sorry!!! ;_; I thought that the chapter was going to make it in time... but then this amazingly stupid virus (blaster) suddenly gets an infestation on everything! I lost what I had written. I lost my ending!!! *sobs* They took the computer away for two whole weeks, and when I tried to write it, I couldn't continue, it wasn't the same. So I had to get everything back from scratch. (We went to a week's vacation after it, and I forgot some things ) Anyway, in appreciation of your long, long, LONG wait and patience... here's a huge chapter. 

--- --- 

" What the heck does that mean? " Meilin asked.

" I really don't know... and we only have one hour, according to it..." Eriol replied thoughtfully. Tomoyo nodded slightly and stared at the floor. 

Eriol frowned knowing that she still wasn't feeling well. And he probably was right. I mean, it's kind of hard to rest knowing that you almost killed somebody you love. Of course Tomoyo's mind wasn't exactly on that topic right now. She was wondering about Sakura's current state. She had objected against Syaoran when he had taken her to his apartment. Tomoyo believed that Sakura would have been better off with a doctor in a hospital. However, Meilin had told her that he wasn't too fond of them, and unfortunately, she was right; Syaoran didn't trust that much of people. 

But still, the thought of Sakura being alone in bed right now, somehow scared her.  

Daisuke stared at the paper in front of him. His mind for the first time was completely blank. Never in his life had he seen a more complicated riddle. The poem in itself didn't make sense at all. And did they really had an hour to finish it? What would happen if they didn't solve it?

" Li, where did you find the book? " Eriol asked. 

" I already told you. In a trunk, inside an abandoned house, where Saori used to live..." 

" So that means that the trunk belonged to Saori? " Meilin asked. 

Syaoran shrugged, " I really don't know. But I remember that Saori once said that she had some sort of guardian..." He sighed, ' If only Sakura were here... she talked alot with that girl..."

Syaoran started to think and remember what had happened at the old house. It had all had been the fault of that cat named Oreo, who had slyly taken away the vesper, making both Sakura and Syaoran chase it. He still detested that cat. 

" However..." Syaoran continued, " I do remember hearing Saori tell that someone had taken care of her during the last three years that she had lived in that old house..." 

" Really? Then could it be that he or she had been the owner? " Meilin asked. 

Syaoran shrugged, " She said something about a guy with white or gray hair..."

Daisuke shuddered at the thought. 'Guy with white hair?! Must have been quite old... unless he was an albino or something... '

" However, I do remember that Sakura once saw a portrait of Yue, and he had the same white hair..." Syaoran said, remembering that day at the haunted mansion.

" You mean the guy who actually discovered the vespers? " Eriol asked. 

Syaoran nodded. 

Daisuke sighed, " He could have been Saori's protector... Although I would have to disagree with it. You see, Yue died about a thousand years ago or even much more. It couldn't be possible. And besides, the book that you had, stated that he was already dead. That he no longer existed..."

" Daisuke has got a point," Meilin admitted. "... Or maybe it could have been someone related to him. But I doubt it... Heck, it could have been another guy who was on the crazy hunt. You know... Since the book was old..."

The rest of the gang sighed since they had no clue of what to do: try to solve the riddle, or try to find out who was the owner of the trunk. If they choose to find the owner, then maybe the torn page would be found, revealing something about the riddle. So they obviously chose the second option. 

" But what if there WAS another scientist, person, or guy who actually tried to search for them... " Tomoyo suddenly said, scaring everyone off. 

" What do you mean? " Meilin asked confused. 

" Yeah,  the book had stated that there were other people who wanted to make their dreams come true. It couldn't have been a scientist, now that I think about it... They must have thought that Yue's old legend was pure madness... However, what I'm saying is: What if that other someone had something to say? "

" Say? What could there be more to say? " Eriol asked. 

Tomoyo shrugged and her face fell to the floor again. 

" Maybe I could do some research ... " Daisuke stood up and went to the computer.  

The rest of the gang sighed.  Eriol and Tomoyo stayed still at the table not daring to speak a word. Meilin started to stare idly at the ceiling.

Syaoran got bored and started to pace around the room thinking. 

' I'll guess that my only choice is to think. Lets see. According to Saori it was a man with white or gray hair. That doesn't give me a clue about it. We thought that it would have been Yue himself, but he's dead. The trunk looked about a couple of hundred years old, now that I think of it... So maybe Tomoyo is right about another guy... The book IS old, although that person could have bought it from an old bookstore... Who knows...'

Syaoran sighed. The more that he thought about it, the more complicated it got. He knew that if Sakura were here with him, he probably wouldn't have to think that much. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. 

" Duh, it's a little too obvious... " he suddenly said. 

Tomoyo stared confused, " What's wrong Li? " 

" Nothing. However, I think that Saori knows the name of the guy... She was about to tell Sakura, but didn't get the chance..."

" Really? Then that means that we will probably find him and finally know what to do with the riddle. " Meilin smiled. 

Tomoyo took out her cell phone, dialed to her house, and one of the maids answered. Tomoyo asked for Saori, but apparently they hadn't seen her. She hung up. 

" Guys, we need to head over to my house and find Saori." Tomoyo said. 

' Shit, where is that little girl when you need her? ' Syaoran thought annoyed.

" Yeah, we better go. Remember that we also need to bring the vespers and the riddle. Just in case..." Daisuke added. 

" And we also need to bring Yuka. She might escape and cause chaos again " Meilin said in mockery.

And in some sort of way she was right. They couldn't afford for Yuka to escape and continue with her evil deeds. And since they were leaving Naomi behind, because of her current state, who knows what Yuka would do to her. Meilin however hadn't thought of that, she only wanted to annoy the brat by making her prove that she was wrong about the world ending. 

" Right " Eriol said, going to the room where they had tied Yuka to the chair. 

After a few minutes he finally came out with Yuka. By nature, Yuka was already trying to struggle herself free, but she was completely tied with a rope. 

They finally got in the car, an expedition, and they literally threw Yuka into the back. Syaoran stopped on his way to it. Meilin turned her head back. 

" Syaoran, what's wrong? " She asked. 

Syaoran shook his head in confusion and tried to continue, but he stopped again. " Meilin, I have a bad feeling about Sakura..." 

Tomoyo now turned her attention to him, " What do you mean? Is Sakura ok? " 

" I... don't know... But I think that I should go watch her. You guys find out about Saori, then call me... "

The gang nodded. Eriol decided to drive this time, and so they headed their way to Tomoyo's house. 

Syaoran stared at the sky. It was slowly darkening from blue to shades of gray. Clouds were starting to lower themselves toward the earth. ' Something's wrong, but what is it? ' He sort of had a feeling that poked him in the back each second harder. It happened whenever he thought about her. He grabbed his helmet and reached his motorbike. After starting it up, he dashed away as quickly as possible to his apartment. 

 By now they had about forty minutes until the hour was up. 

 --- Tomoyo's House ---

Once they all arrived, they immediately began to search for Saori. However this was not as easy as it sounded. With Tomoyo's huge mansion, it would probably take them each at least an hour to find her. Luckily they thought of going on separate ways. 

Daisuke for instance had chosen to search outside in the vast garden. But he had chosen the worst option of all. Fog was covering every bit of tree and flowers. So he had to think of a clever idea.  In some sort of way, he associated Saori with cats, and all he needed was one to know where Saori was. 

He suddenly heard a 'meow'  and followed it's sound until he reached some bushes. Grinning he started heading toward it and searched. Nothing. Just a plain old tabby cat licking its paws. 

Daisuke groaned and continued searching when he heard yet another 'meow' where many flowers grew. Nothing. Just a really white and fat cat drinking water from a little fountain nearby. He sighed and suddenly sweat dropped when he remembered that Saori owned more than a thousand cats.

--- Streets --- 

As fast as he could, Syaoran drove as though he were mad. Air wanted to slow him down as he raced to his apartment. The loose strands of hair that were left from his helmet, swung intensely. The sensation was worsening each second that he got closer. Could it be that Sakura was in danger? That question bore deep in his mind as he crossed streets skipping stop signs. And what if he didn't make it in time? He suddenly felt so stupid for leaving her in his apartment, when he could have brought her with him. But that was the past. He was now facing the hard and cold present. 

Suddenly out of the blue, the fog started invading the streets he was in. Cursing he lowered his speed. He knew that the risks from crashing with a car were dangerous. But he couldn't leave Sakura alone. He had to trust in his senses. But  thinking about it distracted him away from reality. He didn't really noticed that he was being followed, until he heard the streaking sirens of the police in the distance. He again cursed under his breath knowing that he couldn't and wouldn't stop. He instead of stopping, increased his speed. 

But Syaoran's mind struck a thought. How the hell could the police see him in all the fog? And far worse, they also increased their speeds, making all the cars step aside. Could it have been just an illusion? But how did he even know what was happening at the back? It was as though he could see what was occurring behind him. So apparently, the pursuit was still on.  

The tires screeched as he made a harsh turn on the left to meet up with a dead end. He suddenly turned and stopped. His bruised arm hurt like hell by now, but that didn't matter. He was more worried about the cops.

He waited. Nothing. Where had the cops ended up? Hadn't they been chasing him for speeding up? He furrowed his eyebrows as he continued deciding whether it had been his mind. Which probably could have been. He hadn't slept long enough. In fact, he hadn't slept at all the night before. However in the deepest part of his thoughts there was a tangling question trying to burst through: Was this happening because of the vespers?

He snapped back to reality and mounted on his bike. The motor immediately reacted and with a harsh start, he sped away without stopping. He made the turn and disappeared through the thickness of the fog.  

--- Tomoyo's house --- 

After ten minutes, Saori was finally found wandering through the garden. Daisuke at first had thought that it was a 'dancing ghost ', but when he got a closer look, he noticed that she was only playing in the grass. So now, Saori was exposed to the questions. Of course that the gang's luck was not in favor of them, since Saori was scared, therefore taking them more time to figure out the answers. 

" Saori, Li told us that you had a guardian when you were little... was this true? " Tomoyo asked. 

Saori nodded. 

" And did you know what his name was? " Eriol now questioned. 

Saori nodded again.  

" Could you tells please us? " Meilin asked. 

Saori thought for a while, and then sadly shook her head. 

The gang sighed. 

" But why? " Daisuke asked. 

" B-because I'm not supposed to say... I swore to never tell his n-name,"  she answered.  

" What do you mean by that? " Tomoyo wondered. 

" I can't tell you... "

Daisuke thought for a while. ' This means that he doesn't want anyone to know. But why in the first place take care of a child? Did he warn or try to threaten her if she told his name?... What if this guy was really hiding something... '

Seeing that this was pointless, Meilin began raising her voice. 

" Saori, we need to know. It's urgent! We only have like forty minutes to solve a stinking riddle..." 

Saori's eyes widened when she heard this. And slowly, in a whispery and frail voice, she said, " You... found... the... riddle? "

This automatically drew everyone's attention. How did she know that there was a riddle? It could have been probably the guy himself. But for what reason? If he didn't want to reveal his name, then why had he told her? Or had Saori found out for herself? 

" Saori, what riddle are you referring to? " Eriol asked, making sure that it was the same answer that they were looking for. 

Saori shrugged and answered, " It's a song. Nothing more... "

" Hold on a sec. Your reaction was a different one... " Meilin said. 

" What do you mean? " Saori felt confused. 

Daisuke interrupted them both, " Guys, we have little time. Saori, why don't you sing us the song? "

Saori nodded and sang with an upbeat tune, 

"In nothingness you find day, 

A haunted and thirsty essay. 

Sometimes exposing magic enkindled,

Sometimes reflecting a life dwindled.

When you perceive the ever new design, 

All your notions tangle and twine. "    

Saori changed her face to sadness, " He taught it to me. He said to remember it. I didn't know what for or what it means. "

Meilin scratched her head, " It sounds a lot like the riddle, but in a different order. Why!? " 

" Sounds to me like this guy knew about the vespers. " Eriol said.

Daisuke continued thinking. ' What if that person wanted something to remember, or decipher. Could it be that he knew about the riddle? It's most probable...'

Suddenly an idea popped into his head when he again heard the song. 

" Saori, please tell me the first verse. " Daisuke asked. 

Saori nodded, " In nothingness you find day "

Daisuke scratched his head and started to furiously write on a notebook that was near a table. The rest just stared idly at what he was doing. 

Suddenly he muttered, " From nothing you will find day. That means that you have to find something... hmmm... but what could it be? Something that doesn't exist will shine or something? "

He asked for the next verse. " A haunted and thirsty essay. " 

Daisuke did the same, " ...and essay is like some sort of article, but I think that here it's mentioned as a task... something that everyone wants, something that's haunted... has stayed for a while..."

Five minutes passed and Saori had already told him the whole poem. He suddenly stood up with a satisfactory smile in his face, " Guys, this is it. The person who took care of Saori really knew about the vespers. He made this poem based on the riddle to not forget... or something like that. What I mean is that he intended to get the meaning of the first paragraph... "

" Oh, so that's why he only included the first one... "  Meilin said.   

" And as far as you could tell? " Tomoyo started. 

" The poem describes about a certain object. And object that didn't exist, but from which you could find the power, that makes you want to take the task that everyone wants, and that has never faded away... like a legend " Daisuke tried to explain. 

" Oh, you mean about the vespers. How the legend stayed for millions of years... " Eriol thoughtfully said. 

" Exactly.  It speaks about keeping magic within the object, but at the same time killing or making someone die... I'm not quite sure. That line's weird... Anyway, it also speaks about that object changing forms. And when you see the new one suddenly everything becomes blurry. " 

" What do you mean by that? " Meilin asked. 

" It means that the person will go crazy, right? " Tomoyo tried to answer. 

" Sort of. It means that reality itself won't exist for that person. Something like illusions... "  

" But now the question is, who's got that object? " Eriol asked frustrated about how tangling the whole problem was. 

" Umm... has someone been hallucinating?" Daisuke asked sweat dropping. 

They all shook their heads. He sighed, " I think that's the second part of the riddle we saw... " 

" Solve the riddle,

if you want power, 

Not final nor middle, 

Ends in one hour. " Tomoyo repeated. 

" But what the hell does it mean?! Come on. The only thing that damned riddle's telling us about is that if we want power, we have to solve it in less than one hour. What does ' not final nor middle '  suggest? " Meilin desperately said. 

They all shook their heads. Saori bit her bottom lip. If it ended in one hour, time was surely running out. She thought for a while at the situation. What if she told them about 'him' ? She knew a thing that they didn't. This could help solve their problems... But the threat that still bore in her mind scared her. If she ever led a word out, then she was... Her mind stopped working at that time when she heard a shout coming from Meilin. They all stood silent. 

Saori shuddered. If this secret that she knew could help them, then there was no problem in it. Right? She lowered her face and whispered the words. 

--- Streets --- 

Syaoran turned yet another turn and finally reached his apartment. The day couldn't even turn much more murkier, as he could no longer see sun beams of light. Everything was turning darker. He literally leaped from the bike and started running inside the hotel. 

The elevator was jammed with people, and thinking that it would take him a little bit too much, he simply took the door that lead to the stairs. There were eleven floors that he had to go. And he didn't slow down to take a break. The feeling inside him seemed to grow much larger each time he got near to her. 

' Sakura, I'm coming. Don't worry. ' 

Even though the stairs seemed to never reach an end, he was still determined. His mind was blazing with annoying questions that wouldn't let him down in peace. He suddenly saw that heavenly number that lead him to her: eleven. 

He immediately reached the door and pushed it open. 

The room was silent and dark. Light couldn't fill in on those shallow places that he had. He started running toward his room, already taking a deep and harsh breath in; his stomach churning inside with what seemed anxiety. He finally opened the door... and... 

Sighed. 

Sakura was sleeping gracefully inside his bed. Just the way he had left her. 

---  Car ---

After hearing those words the gang knew only one thing: a pursuit was on. They had gotten inside the car and were driving furiously toward the destination. They didn't know who they were meeting, what was going to happen, or if they were going to find answers. But now a little bit of serenity was restored inside them.  Now they knew where to go and who to find; they had half an hour to do it. 

" Guys remember... if the person is there, we... " Daisuke started. 

" Kill, Murder, or Hang him? " Meilin suddenly said. 

He sighed, " No! We stop him and ask him as much questions as we can! " 

" But what if he doesn't know anything about the vespers?" Tomoyo asked. 

" What if he pretends that he doesn't know? "  Eriol added. 

" Whaff iff he pprepends ffhaff he kknoows when he doesn'ff? "  A muffled voice came from behind. 

" What?! " Meilin asked, taking the tape they had put on Yuka off.

" What if he pretends that he knows when he doesn't? "

They all shrugged. 

' What a bunch of idiots ' Yuka gloomily thought . ' They haven't got a clue about what to do... '

---- Syaoran's Apartment ---  

Syaoran opened the curtains and looked at the endless sky. Sakura was fine. Then what had been that feeling that he had? Had he hallucinated? Still there was that logical explanation for not getting much sleep, but still... It had been weird that as much as he had fought to get to her, the cops had tried to keep him back. But the very creepy thing here was that they hadn't existed at all. 

He turned toward Sakura and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead. It continued to burn. 

' At least you are safe ' He thought to himself. 

---- Tomoyo's House ----

Saori sighed and started petting Oreo. Inside her chest, the aching thought of telling a secret haunted her. A warm meow from Oreo reassured her that she had done the right thing. Her conscience had been somehow cleaned. But a slight and fresh tear traveled from her left eye. 

" Oreo, I just hope that they get there in time and that they take care of themselves..."

--- ? ----

The door opened with a blast as Eriol kicked it open. The whole gang, including the tied Yuka,  stood still and stared. They were in some sort of... office. But why did they gape at their surroundings? What was so unusual about it? 

Well, first of all, they weren't in a building, factory, bank, or anything that could have an office. They had just entered through the door of a motel. And yeah, it looked incredibly like one since it had its desk, chair, computer, and a fake view of a window hinting that it was night outside. Papers, folders, pencils, pens and all sorts of stuff where already thrown in the floor.

But that wasn't all... There was a person tied to a chair next to the desk with a rope. The clothes looked incredibly dark, as well as the skin. 

Daisuke started coming forward and lifted the person's hair to reveal none other than the least they would expect...

Kazue Yunokawa

They all gasped in shock. Kazue hadn't retired, escaped, or even died. She had been kidnapped. But by whom? They all seemed to get a hint, and they all suddenly had their eyes on Yuka.

Yuka's face was filled with surprise when she actually saw Kazue. But normally, anyone would have thought that she was just acting. So immediately, Daisuke in a reaction started yelling at her. 

" You did this, didn't you?! You captured Kazue and tied her up!! Just so you could get Yunokawa Inc. So you could make that evil plan of yours...  "

Yuka stared acidly back at him, and with a cold tone replied, " I seriously have nothing to do with this. Surely I took over Yunokawa Inc, but I thought that she was dead. No one could have survived that big bunch of men that I had sent... "

This only got things worse, since it gave Daisuke more reasons to continue yelling at her, " I don't care what you say!! You've done horrible things to everyone!!! "     

The gang followed the silence that Daisuke had with Yuka. Why was Daisuke acting like this? Ok, so Yuka had done something evil. But the rest of the gang weren't going nuts about it. It was until Kazue's voice broke the silence. 

" It wasn't her, young man. It was another person with a much greater strength. For she couldn't have easily carried me toward this filthy place " 

Daisuke turned and said, " She owned men. Any of them could have lifted you easily... "

Kazue shook her head, " No. It had a mind of it's own, for I listened to the whole conversation. Apparently that person had a plan. "

It was kind of weird, seeing Kazue in filthy clothes while talking properly and with dignity. She coughed before going on. 

" It was that same day, when the accident occurred that after I gave the other boy the necklace, had I gone back to my house. It was empty and solemnly dark and deep within me, I started to weep for my family and friends..."

She heaved a sigh and continued, " The person caught me off guard, and snatched me covering my eyes and mouth. "

Another heavy silence followed, until Meilin spoke. 

" But if Yuka was telling the truth, then for what reason... " 

She was interrupted by Kazue, " ... did they kidnapped me? I really don't know... "

Daisuke clenched his fists refusing to believe that Yuka was innocent. Yuka as in response averted her gaze from him, and decided to look at the ceiling. They were both equally mad at each other. One for not believing and the other for not being believed. 

Meanwhile, Eriol and Tomoyo had decided to search around the papers lying on the floor. They were all written with black ink and cursive letter. Some words had been underlined, crossed out, or circled with red ink. They both crouched and started rapidly reading one by one.

"... claimed to be the descendant of Yue lead to a murder. But after a few years, people discovered that it was false... "

"...when will the horror stop? Yesterday was the most catastrophic day of the year. Fifty archeologists died while searching for that hidden legend... "  

" Seven pieces of diamond were claimed to be ancient and secret. Scientists are currently watching them... "

"... dreams would be only dreams, if Yue hadn't told about that cursed legend, this rubbish about making your dreams come true would not lead to severe consequences... "  

As much as these, some were cutoffs from newspaper, and others as if the person had written their opinions. Eriol's attention caught a specific one talking about a certain scientist. 

**_" Kero, true or false? Must people believe he didn't exist. But he surely knew what all this was about, leaving the only book that he wrote himself, lay a note about a certain legend that twisted the minds of those thirsty... Nevertheless, this book was never found, which leads us to the question of his own existence. "_**

****

Eriol turned toward Tomoyo and showed her the letter. She shrugged whether to believe it or not, and Eriol sighed. They all turned their attentions toward Kazue who had started to reproach angrily at Daisuke. 

" You shouldn't judge people. Even if they did the most horrible things, they don't deserve it. You should instead apologize, young man. "

Daisuke turned his head to the other side and grunted, folding his arms in his chest. Yuka did the same thing and stared at the other side. 

" Daisuke, why are you doing this? " Meilin replied suddenly at his odd behavior. 

Kazue suddenly blinked, as in remembering something. 

" Besides, Yuka is Kazue's granddaughter... " Meilin stated. 

" What? Who's Yuka? " Kazue asked. 

Meilin looked now bewildered, " Yuka told Syaoran that you were her granddaughter... "

Kazue suddenly eyed her and shook her head, " I'm sorry, but I don't know who she is. "

There was a slight sweat drop coming from Yuka herself. 

" You lied to us?! " Meilin started to raise her voice. " WHY YOU... "

" Meilin stop screaming and get a hold of yourself " Daisuke replied. 

Meilin started to mumbled. " Fine... okay... you can go nuts, but I can't... can I?... You are so annoying Daisuke... "

" Come again dear? " Kazue politely asked. 

" Huh? "  

" What did you call him? " 

Meilin was lost. She slowly repeated, " You are so annoying... Daisuke? "

Kazue sighed and tears were welcomed in her eyes, " How amusing. He has the same name as my one of my nephews... He ran away, and disappeared for many years. I haven't seen him since he was he was about eleven years old... "

All of the guys stood quiet as Kazue remembered the story. For Meilin, it was all getting suspicious now. Daisuke didn't want his last name, his way of knowing Yuka's mansion, his odd behavior now... It suddenly clicked, like missing parts from an almost finished puzzle. Meilin turned around to where Daisuke was and sweat dropped. He was already leaving unnoticed. 

" Come back here and explain! " Meilin shouted, getting a hold of his shoulder and dragging him back. 

" Ok, Ok... I'm Daisuke Yunokawa. I ran away from home at ten, because I was sick of being with lots of luxuries. My mother died when I was about eight so I had to stay with Kazue. I never liked it. I didn't feel like I belonged there... "

Kazue stared solemnly at him, "You were always one of my favorites. Your intellect was above average, your love for your mother..." 

Daisuke shook his head, " It wasn't that. It was the feeling of being shut in a mansion and never coming out of it. I was trapped. I wanted freedom, ok. You didn't give me that. I'd always have to stay with you... And now, if you excuse us, I have a riddle to finish and a secret to reveal. "

And with those hard and cold words Daisuke turned around and started heading for the door.

--- Sayoran's Appartment ---

Syaoran looked at Sakura's face with wonder. There were times when he thought that she wasn't real, as though she didn't belong with them. He swore at times that she was see-through, but his hand always reached her burning forehead. 

He sat at the end of the bed and looked at her endlessly. Nothing mattered more...

---  ? ---

Kazue suddenly whispered as Daisuke left, " Everything is in chaos. I can not believe how different things have turned out. The only thing that man kept saying was that the riddle couldn't be solved by simple logic. Literally,  ' not final nor middle ' means that it's only the beginning... but of what? " 

Daisuke suddenly stopped. ' What if... ' 

" **F**ind in nothingness day, 

**T**hirsty haunted essay.

**E**xposing magic enkindled, 

**R**eflecting a life dwindled.  

**P**erceived ever new design,

**A**ll notions tangle and twine. " 

' Nah, it doesn't mean anything. What could F T E R P A mean? It must be something else... '

Daisuke tried it again. 

" **F**ind **i**n **n**othingness **d**ay, 

**T**hirsty **h**aunted **e**ssay.

**E**xposing **m**agic **e**nkindled, 

**R**eflecting **a** **l**ife **d**windled.  

**P**erceived **e**ver **n**ew **d**esign,

**A**ll **n**otions **t**angle **a**nd **t**wine. " 

" Guys, the puzzle's not finished! There is a piece missing. I know what to do... We need to find it now! "

There was a bewildered look on everyone's faces as Daisuke returned, gave Kazue's cheek a kiss, and thanked her. 

" I know where to find it. No time for explanations. We need to go to Sakura now! "

And without further ado or questions, they all hurried their way back to the car. Kazue saw them leave as she stepped out from the hotel smiling. 

" Good luck "

---- Syaoran's Apartment ----

Syaoran continued to stare at Sakura knowing that he couldn't leave her alone. Suddenly his cell phone rang, snapping him back to reality. He reached for it and answered. 

" Li, we got the answer to the riddle! But there is a part that's missing. I think it has to do something with Sakura. Are you in your apartment? "

Syaoran replied with a yes. It was Daisuke, and he apparently looked like he was in a hurry. He took a quick peek at his watch. Only twenty minutes left. 

" Listen, whatever you do don't leave her alone, and don't turn your guard down. Kazue wasn't dead, she was kidnapped. And that same person apparently took care of Saori for unknown reasons. It seems that he is a guy. But I believe that the person is Yuka herself. "

There was a loud ' Why don't you believe me ' shriek coming from the back. Syaoran shook his head. 

_" Anyway, were coming to get the last part of the riddle answered... Li, are you listening?... Li?... Hello?! "_

----- Car ---

" Damn it! Why doesn't he answer?! " Daisuke grunted. Meilin grabbed his cell phone. 

" Syaoran?! Are you there?! Did you even hear what happened?! Hello?! " Meilin angrily shouted, and just when she was about to close it, another voice spoke in it. 

" Why hello! I reckon, that you and your friends are looking for this Li... right? Well, he cannot answer right now, since he is feeling a little... knocked out right now. However, any messages that you want to give him, are currently transferred by me. What did you say about the vespers? That you solved the riddle? Oh jolly! I can't wait! You know, Sakura's more worse than ever. And you know why? Nope, I can't tell you. You've still got seventeen minutes left. Am I right? "

Meilin's widened eyes scared everyone. 

" What happened? " Eriol asked. 

" He knows... " Meilin whispered, closing the cell phone. 

Daisuke groaned and asked, " What do we do now? " 

" The question is, how did he get Li? " Tomoyo answered. 

" We have to hurry! "

--- Syaoran's Apartment --- 

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes, as if woken up by an endless nightmare. She noticed that she was lying in a bed that she knew, she recognized that it was were Syaoran slept. She looked to her right and saw the balcony. 

' I am in Syaoran's apartment... what happened? '

Sakura tried to remember, but it was as if her memory had been erased, and chunks of it couldn't hold on together. 

' Tree... Einsen... Syaoran... Vesper... '

It just didn't match. She got a hold of her head with one hand and welcomed a burning forehead. She realized that she had a fever. She slowly stood up until she was sitting in bed. Everything seemed so dark to her, and outside the sunlight had been blocked by an enormous amount of clouds. She suddenly heard a chuckle and gasped. It came from within the darkness.

" You know... you took a long time to recover from your beauty sleep... "

Sakura didn't reply. It was a voice that seemed familiar, but couldn't distinguish. As in response to one of her questions, he suddenly said. 

" He is right here. I wonder why you can't see him. Oh, is it because he is lying on the floor unconscious? "

She gasped when she noticed Syaoran's body. And even though her head ached, and her body couldn't let her move, she found a way to land on the floor and get a grip of him. What had happened? How could Syaoran be defeated by some guy? 

" Hon, he was hallucinating. Thought I was his dad, and I took advantage of it... "

" Why? " Sakura whispered.

" Cause he was on the way... I had to do something. Now hand it to me! "

" What? " Sakura asked bewildered. 

" Don't play the fool, give it to me! "

" Really, I don't now what you are talking about... I was with fever the whole time "

She suddenly heard a sigh, and then a chuckle, " Fair enough. What was the last thing you heard about the vespers? "

Sakura answered, " Syaoran was with the final one... "

" Well, they joined them all. " the person interrupted her.

" Huh? Already?! " Sakura wondered how long she had been asleep.

" About an hour ago. And upon doing so, a riddle appeared, waiting to be solved. " 

" A riddle? "

" Yup. I knew that would happen. That's why I taught Saori the song... " 

" Saori? "

" Yeah. I care for the poor child. A little orphan she was... yes. I had to do something, for I knew that none of them would know the answer that easy..."

" What do you mean? " Sakura asked confused. 

A sigh suddenly was heard, " You know, I thought that you would have been a lot smarter than this. Look, I was the one who lived in that old house you two burned down. "

" You mean that you were the owner of that book? "

" Not exactly. I found it in the trunk that lay on the top floor. "

' But why did he leave the book there?... '

As if the guy had read her mind, there was suddenly an answer, " I had it all planned. Ever since the beginning... "

There was a long silence, in which Sakura suddenly heard a gasp for air. 

" Remember Yuka? Or should I say... Madame Yuka. She knew about the legend, and she didn't want you to join all of the vespers together. She tried to warn you that day, at the Shiroi Amusement Park. She even noticed that I was watching all of you. Clever little girl... she knew that I was after them. She even helped you in the haunted mansion, pointing to Yue's portrait. A big mistake that she made. Yup. "

" And what about Saori and Oreo? I had to lure you into the old house. I sent Saori to bump against him. Of course, you wouldn't think that a simple bump would actually make the vesper fall from the necklace? No. It had been Oreo, who had cleverly cut it before he could notice. And the kick from the first foot? That was me! "

" Oreo by instinct led you to the house where Saori fed him, and there we go. Yuka makes her henchmen go after you, and what do you do? You amazingly follow my plan. You go upstairs, and fall in the hole. He tries to save you and you return before he can argue. Suddenly, with no where to go, you go upstairs again and find the trunk. Wasn't it odd? Even more, that Syaoran had found that mysterious book... Hmmm... "

" Oh, and there's this ball that Kazue Yunokawa plans... You now why? It was my idea. I sent her a paper threatening her at first, knowing that this would catch your attention... I even wrote the article... Fang_Frolics... what a ridiculous name. OH, OH, OH, and I almost forgot. Remember Ryu? The guy you met at the hospital? You know, with the sick sister. I had caused that accident. I made him do those horrible things. How you ask? By sending him to do Yuka's dirty works. Ha! You should have seen the look on Naomi's face... when she saw him die... "

" Die?! " Sakura gasped and tears started forming in her eyes.

" Oh, didn't you hear. Yuka herself killed him. He was useless to her. Can you believe it? " There was a mocking chuckle behind it. 

" Anyway, as I was saying... you met him at the ball right? Well, did you know that that's the first time we ever met? Remember? The guy with the hat? I was staring at you from the window... Did I give you shivers?! Oh, I do hope so! And worst of all, you were right. There were two of us. One was Ryu, and the other was me. "

" Did you know that Ryu made the whole mansion explode? Oh, you didn't hear him then... Yes, he said that he had left the gas turned on. How silly. It was me who left it on after he knocked everyone out. But then, he was the one that scared you in the room. He even fought him...  "

" Now why did Kazue hide from all of you? Because a message had been given to her with a warning. Guess who sent it to her... ME! I wanted to have a little fun... Besides, Yuka was after the vespers too. "

" Ah yes... how dreadful life has been... You almost drowned then, and of course Daisuke's mysterious disappearance... Did you know that I caught him? Well, not exactly, I actually had to use a gun and a threat about his last name, Yunokawa,  so that he could come with me... And do you know why? Huh? " 

He waited as though Sakura would answer. But she stood silent, gripping more tightly Syaoran. 

" Duh! To help me. And he did a fine job at it. It took a lot of convincing, but he had to deliver the message. What message? You must be asking... Well, first of all... there's that KI-KAMEN Bar... with the guy nicknamed Ryuu. I didn't have anything to do with that one, now that I think about it. I quite remember that Yuka handled this. You see, Yuka made a second mistake of selling the vesper to this man. I noticed it, and again published the article, adding that little detail that he had bought the vesper. "

"... And voila! I caught your attention, didn't I? Unfortunately she read the article and immediately sent Ryu to retrieve the vesper back. And that's when you noticed, while you were singing, that there were two of us. One was wearing the mask of a bunny and the other of a snake. I chose the bunny. So as you can see, I only stood watching you from the crowd. Ryu was the one that went after the two guys...  "

" But  wait a sec. You talked to Daisuke that day, he was wearing the mask of a dragon. He gave you the little tip that I told him to say... But he said a little more that I couldn't hear... Anyway, he still hadn't delivered the message. And then I let him go... for that same purpose. "

" He even lied to you about our encounter. I was the one that told him where the next vespers was. Tacos del Rio Delgado. What a funny name... Yuka found out about it and immediately sent her men. And that's when you remembered right? The same mall when it all had happened, where the journey had begun... "

" Anyway, you escape both Syaoran and Daisuke (who both know what was going to happen) and arrive at your house. But there is no house, is there? Only a pile of dust. Girl, I killed your dad and brother, and hid both bodies inside a motel, that way nobody would know about them. And when you fainted while running with your heart crushed, I decided to bring you to my ' 'office' along with Daisuke... "

" He had to disappear though, since you became conscious after an hour. I put on my disguise and play the detective. Why do you think that I knew that you were lying? And then of course there was on mistake, one of my black contact lenses fell down. Did it seem suspicious to you? I guess you didn't notice... "

" And then of course, the tragedy...  Yuka gets impatient and decides to kidnap you by Ryu. I sensed that you and that wimp had hurt each other feelings. So I had to make sure that you both got the last vesper. So I called him. As simple as that. Gave him every single detail, and off he went, like a dog searching for his bone "

 " And so it turns out that Ryu had a crush on you. I believe he called you Cherry Blossom... Yup. Wanted to kiss you, but Syaoran got in the way. You both try to escape, and guess what? Yuka has been the evil master!!! Getting a hold of the vesper, you sneeze and go face to face with her."

" Then, there's the car chase. Goodie! Yuka doesn't give up and men are still following you. That's when you start feeling sick right? But you ignore it. Back with the rest, Yuka deceives Tomoyo and escapes with Daisuke's car. Later Ryu catches up with both of you, and Syaoran drives him away. "

" You sit at a tree feeling funny and then I appear. You know just to show what a good 'detective' I am. Besides, I had already called the police to Yunokawa Inc, and Kazue had been kidnapped ever since her mansion expired. Pitiful... Anyway, you get into an eternal sleep, and Ryu is killed before Naomi's very own eyes by Yuka. Syaoran however, manages a way to trick her and she's caught by them. I knew that this was it. They were finally going to unite the seven vespers... "

" But why did you make us do you that favor? " Sakura asked. 

" Because someone had to do the dirty job. Now don't interrupt me! I haven't finished. "

" The got to the riddle, and the rest, well I've already told you. "

Suddenly Sakura heard a thud and the lights were turned on. Einsen as Sakura had guessed was lying in the floor. Daisuke was holding him tight. In the back, Meilin was by the switch. Eriol, Tomoyo, and a tied Yuka stood at the door.

" Let me go! Now! " shouted Einsen.

Daisuke chuckled, " Not in a million years, buddy! " 

" How long had you been here? " Sakura asked. 

" About... when he started the story "  Tomoyo answered. " This guy's done horrible stuff, far even worse than Yuka's. "

Sakura caught a better glimpse at Einsen. It was him alright. The only difference was that he had silver eyes and not black. He apparently had used contact lenses. Suddenly a flash of a memory returned to her. 

" You knew my mother, didn't you? " She whispered. 

Einsen tried to nod, " Naturally dear, I didn't lie about us being friends. But one day I hated her too much, and decided to kill her. She did something unforgiving "

A tear slid down her cheek, " Why? " 

" She hid the pendant. The only answer to the end of the riddle. "

" The pendant Sakura! Hurry, we got less than ten minutes! " Meilin suddenly shouted. 

Sakura looked confused. Einsen hadn't told her the details about the riddle. She however took out the emerald pendant and it started burning and shining brightly. 

" What do I do?! " she asked with Syaoran still in her lap. 

" You must place it in the middle! " Daisuke shouted. 

" The middle of what?! "  

" The pyramid made of vespers! " Eriol explained, pointing to the figure that stood next to Daisuke. 

Without asking further questions, she carefully placed Syaoran to the side and started going toward the thing. She tore the necklace that she wore and was about to place in the hole at the top, when Yuka started shrieking. 

" You are making a big mistake!!!! You can't do it! It will destroy this world! Yue wasn't the only one who discovered that the vespers really existed. Years later Kero found out that they weren't what they seemed. It was a curse to all humanity. A bomb so ingenious and well hidden, that when the human had lost all yearning to continue it's dreams by itself, the bomb would reveal itself in seven different forms. They had always existed on earth known as: hope, desire, soul, wish, feelings, trust and prospect... "

Sakura stopped midway.

" How can you believe her?! After all she's done! " Einsen replied, " After all, if its in good hands, then all your dreams will come true "

Sakura stared at both of them in confusion. 

Yuka continued, " If you activate that bomb, you are telling it that humanity no longer has feelings... "

" Only four more minutes... Everyone's counting on you " Einsen urged under Daisuke.

After a few seconds, Einsen caught Daisuke off guard and gripped Sakura's hand tightly. He was trying to force her to place it inside. Sakura gasped as she could no longer last. 

Einsen chuckled, " Want to know more about your mother? We both were trying to discover the mystery. And when she found out the truth, she hid it from me, inside of you... "

" Get away from her " A voice was heard as someone punched Einsen from the back, making let go of Sakura. 

It was Syaoran. 

Einsen did not give up that easily though. He immediately took a kick at Syaoran and with a desperate attempt at holding the pendant. Sakura by now had somehow predicted that this would happen, and without further doubt, threw the pendant in the air. 

The pendant flew away, above Einsen's head, and fell down the balcony. Feeling hysterical, Einsen started running toward it, managing to grasp Sakura's hand in his. He continued dashing away until he reached the fence and without hesitation jumped out of the balcony dragging Sakura with him.

She saw that they were both going down. The apartment was eleven feet high. She heard a shriek from inside, but couldn't recognize it. Her heart stopped beating. Someone had already grabbed her from the other end. And she was a hundred percent sure that it had been Syaoran, since he was always there for her. But Einsen weighted more, and wouldn't let go. Syaoran's warm fingers that had curled around her hand were setting loose. She looked up and saw his expression, paler than ever. She even heard that Einsen was pleading her to let go. She saw Syaoran's beautiful amber eyes and cried. She wasn't going to make this time. 

Both of their hands for the first time were separated. 

" NOOOOOOO! " Syaoran screamed with all of his might as he tried to catch Sakura's hand again. He was willing to jump and fall down with her. 

" I love you. Don't you ever die because of me! " She whispered, loud enough to stop him.

She closed her eyes, and waited for the impact. 

CRACK   

The pendant had shattered to pieces. 

She smiled to herself. 

And cried for as long as she could remember. 

Remembering what Daisuke had once said, 

"Nothing is what it seems in this world. "

--- THE END --- 

HAHAHA! I'M FINISHED! Yup. It's the end. Everything's over. That's all folks!! ... Just kidding. One more chapter to go, and finally one story to complete. If there are any questions, this is the time to ask. They will all be answered in the next one. Also, I forgot. Thank you soooo much for your lovely reviews. I can't believe how patiently you waited for this chapter, so I hope that you liked it. Remember there is still one more to go. This isn't the end... only a sarcastic joke. Well... who knows... Sorry about my grammar and spelling because in this case, I had pressure from placing it in the less time possible. So yeah. See ya later!!


	20. Apart from Reality

Hunting Emerald's Secret

**Chapter 20: **Apart from reality

--- **Author's Comment** ---

Well, this is it: The end. And this time I'm not kidding. It's finally the last chapter. I only want to give hugs to all those who reviewed me. And yes, Mystress Tate, thank you for pointing out my spelling error. I accidentally spelled Eisein when it's Einsen. They are the same person so don't get confused. And I also made another mistake, the part where they find that out that Kazue is not Yuka's grandmother. (I accidentally wrote granddaughter ^^;) For all of those who didn't understand my last chapter, here is a little review. 

--- **Last time** ---

Sakura was about to insert the pendant into the pyramid made of vespers. But Yuka stopped her because she knew that the legend had all been a lie, that it was actually a weapon. Sakura starts to doubt between the two of them, and Einsen does not wait for her. He tries to force Sakura into placing the vesper, but Syaoran kicks him. Einsen however, does not give up that easily and punches Syaoran back, therefore reaching out for Sakura's pendant again. Sakura had already thought that this would happen and throws the pendant away. It falls outside the balcony and Einsen goes after it, dragging along Sakura. They both start falling, but Syaoran manages to grab Sakura's hand. Nevertheless, his hold isn't enough, and Sakura starts falling. But before she reaches the end, the emerald shatters to pieces and she smiles.  

--- ---- 

_" Nothing is what it seems in this world... "_

There was a short period where Sakura couldn't feel a thing. Only blackness surrounded her as she felt her head ache. However, she found herself able to actually blink slowly, since her eyelids currently felt heavy. 

The first thing that she saw was a blinding white light that made her shut her eyes again. It was not until later that she started hearing whisperings around her. 

' Oh no. I'm dead, aren't I? Of course, silly... I couldn't have survived...'

The murmurings died away when she tried again to open her eyes. There were two unidentified figures standing in front of her. She squinted as though she was staring into the blazing sun and gasped. She recognized them when they became visible. 

" A-Am I in h-h-heaven? " She suddenly found herself asking. Her voice was tiny and reduced, as frail as a whisper. 

There was a familiar chuckle heard. She knew it by heart to whom it belonged. But it couldn't have been. Sakura's family had all died. All by Einsen's fault... then that could only mean, heaven or not, that she was indeed dead. 

" Touya? " She asked again. 

" In the flesh, monster... "  

Her eyes became teary when she heard that voice she had longed for, and her vision became blurry when she recognized that the second person was her father. 

" I missed you both..." She called out, to the nothingness, since she was still blinded by the strong light. 

" We missed you too, Sakura " her father responded, " I was so scared... "

" Scared, why? "

" That you would leave us, just like your mother. We didn't want to loose you... "

' Loose me?! What the- what's going on?! '

Sakura's mind suddenly crashed making her headache intensify. What were they talking about? It was them who had died. Not Sakura. 

" What do you mean? " She asked perplexed, still sightless. 

" Don't you remember, honey? " Her father asked in a sad tone.

" Remember what? "

" The accident... "

" I died... didn't I? " Sakura interrupted him.

" What are you talking about? " Touya now awkwardly asked.

" I fell down..." 

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Someone cleared his throat and her father answered. 

" Yeah, you fell. But you are not dead... why would you be? "

Sakura just didn't get it. Did her family believe that they were all alive and healthy? What was wrong with them? 

" I won't deny what happened. Just please tell me the truth... "

" Sakura, what's wrong with you? " Touya now worriedly asked. " Why don't you see for yourself? "

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. She slowly opened her eyes and found out that they had already started adjusting to the light. Little by little she noticed that the light was actually a lamp that hung up in the ceiling. She burrowed her eyebrows when her brain couldn't coordinate the situation. 

She was apparently in a grayish room, since the walls that used to be white, were stained with dust. There were all sorts of equipment around her including tubes that came in and out of her body. 

Sakura soon found out that she couldn't move at all, even though she wanted.  

" W-Where the hell am I? " She managed to choke out. 

Hadn't she been falling down an eleven-foot building along with Einsen?

" You are in a hospital... " Her father explained. 

" Because... " 

" You had an accident, monster. You fell... " Touya tried to continue, but Sakura was too stubborn. 

"... From a building, didn't I? " She completed, her eyes waiting for the answer she knew.

Touya made an expression and frowned, " Not exactly..."  

" You are both dead! How can I be speaking to you?! " Sakura managed to barge in yet again. 

They both sighed. Touya muttered audible enough for Sakura to hear, " The doctor mentioned that this would happen... "

" Doctor?! What doctor?! Why can't I move?!?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! " Sakura raised her voice starting to freak out. 

Her father tried to calm her down, " Don't worry, everything will soon make sense. It was just a trauma, one that you survived... "

" Survived from what? "

" From death " Touya pointed out. 

" I don't get it... What happened? "

" Honey, don't you remember anything? " Her father asked. 

' I remember quite a lot, thank you. Einsen, Syaoran, the emerald pendant, the rest of the gang... I was clearly in the air last time I remembered... '

" Don't you remember that you were at the mall? When you were with your friends? " Her dad insisted. 

" But, b-but that was a week ago... " Sakura replied. 

" Bingo! " She heard Touya say, and ignored him.

" What was the last thing that you did at that mall? " 

" I forgot my shopping bag... " Sakura recalled, "... but I bumped into Syao- I mean, this guy... " She suddenly stopped. Knowing that she couldn't speak any further of what had happened.  It was all supposed to be a secret.

As though she had already found the answer, her father responded, " You had an accident with that same boy... "

" By what do you mean... accident? I m-mean, s-s-sure I bumped into him, but there was nothing serious, w-was there? "

His father frowned at this and shook his head.  Sakura nervously laughed, thinking that it was all a joke. As if he had read her mind, he suddenly said. 

" This is nothing to joke about. It's quite serious... " He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers, " I know this is hard, and you probably haven't noticed, but you've been... in coma... "

" WHAT? " Sakura couldn't believe it.

' This is just a crazy dream... Please tell me that it is... '

" Calm down. It wasn't that severe... It only lasted a week... that's all... "

" A WEEK!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I'VE BEEN LYING IN THIS BED FOR A WHOLE WEEK WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT? " 

He nodded. 

Sakura tried to grip her head with both hands but it was impossible. Instead she shut her eyes. Today she was feeling like shit: her whole body ached, her head hurt, and her brain couldn't absorb what her father had said. 

" IT CAN'T BE! I WAS... I MEAN- I WAS ALIVE! I KNOW IT! "

" You were about to die... You just had dreams... Nothing was real... "

Sakura shook her head, " ...it can't be... "

Were they playing with her? What was going on? Had everything she had lived for the past days been a lie? Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, Daisuke, Yuka, Einsen... They had all been so real. She had tasted anger, love, and sadness. She had felt pain. She had kissed the guy whom she had fallen in love with, and never regretted the moment. She had smelled the rain in the mornings and the warm air in the evenings... 

How could all of this not be real? 

" I'm telling you. I did live. I think that I died, and here I am. In what's supposed to be heaven... "

" Sakura, get a grip on yourself. You are in the world... reality. You had a coma for a week and thankfully you awoke from it. You bumped into a guy at the mall and that you accidentally hit your head... understand? " Touya replied.

" NO! I BUMPED INTO HIM AND RAN AWAY FOLLOWING HIM... HE HAD LOST SOMETHING!!!! I'M TELLING YOU!! YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME!!!!!!!"

She was loosing control and reaching a peak where she couldn't stop. Everything had been and felt so real... just yesterday she had caught a fever... And in the midst of this agitation, she barely noticed the doctor standing next to her; holding an injection. He grabbed her arm and stuck it in. Sakura felt a little sting and she started feeling drowsy, until her eyelids could take no more. 

--- A week later --- 

The birds chirped harmoniously outside Sakura's window as the sun started to rise into the early morning. And even though the day was pleasant and cool, the trees were already leaving their red, green and orange leaves on the ground.    

Touya came into Sakura's room and smiled mischievously. ' What to do next? ' He thought to himself and then a wide grin spread across his face. He hurried out of the room and returned minutes later with a bucket full of ice... 

" WHAT THE-?! " 

Touya dashed out closing the door. 

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOUYA!!!!! DAMNIT!!! "

Life had returned back in Sakura. Her father had explained to her what she had heard that horrible day. She had been in a coma for hitting her head. At first she couldn't seem to move her body, but she took therapy for a week and now she was back to normal. 

There was one thing that she learned though, and that was to never let out that secret that she had. She didn't dare to tell her father or Touya about the vespers and how she had fallen in love with Syaoran. She sort of knew that if she told them, then she would probably end up in an asylum. However, she still had faith in what she had lived that week. 

" Touya, you are soooo going to pay!!! " Sakura warned, dashing off to school since she was already five minutes late. 

--- School --- 

Sakura's friends immediately hugged her when they saw her. It had been practically two weeks since they had seen each other with no news. Unfortunately, Sakura had missed her first dance with her hot date, but that didn't matter anymore. Her heart currently belonged to someone else. 

" Aww... it's a shame that you missed it... " Naoko kept insisting, "... you had the perfect dress and date... "

Sakura sighed and replied, " Yeah, I know... "

" I heard that he went out with Amy... " Chiharu suddenly mentioned, as if this matter would be important to Sakura. 

But she didn't seem to respond; her mind was drifting somewhere else...

" Sakura, what's wrong with you? " Rika noticed. 

" What? Oh... nothing "

" Don't worry, there are other dances... You'll have tons of chances to get another date with Sadao. " Chiharu encouraged her.

Sakura smiled knowing that her friends were trying to get her happy again, but currently she couldn't avoid being miserable. She decided to head back home.

--- Home ---

Sakura reached her room and dove in the bed with tears already forming in her eyes. She had been crying every day knowing that she couldn't return back. She was happy that her family was alive and with her, but the truth was that she deeply missed Syaoran and the rest of the gang. It hurt her to not know what had happened after the emerald pendant had cracked... 

Sakura buried her head under the pillows and let herself drown in her own depression. What if her father was right? What if they all had never existed? Once she had thought about it, it did seem a little too weird. There were parts in her adventure that had seemed fiction. Like the way she had been sucked into the mirror, or those holograms that she had seen in the haunted mansion...

There were little details that she hadn't given her full attention to. Kind of like clues that somehow told her that part of it did exist and the other didn't. What if it represented something? The whole idea of the hunting had been to make dreams come true. But Yuka had said it had all been a fraud, that it had been really a bomb... 

They had already existed in previous forms: hope, desire, soul, wish, feelings, trust and prospect... Could it be that they were somehow related to each other? 

The doorbell rang and Sakura's dad opened the door. A little while later he shouted, " Sakura, there's a person I'd like you to meet... "

Sakura rolled her eyes thinking that this was not the time, and unwillingly stood up and wiped her tears with her hands. She took a second to look at the mirror. The girl in front of her looked wretched. She straightened her uniform and combed her hair. Trying to smile she went downstairs. 

" Sakura, remember how I told you bumped into a boy? " Her father asked. 

Sakura nodded.

" Well, he came to see how you were feeling. "

" Dad, now's not the time... " Sakura replied. 

" Nonsense, you need to thank him. He did quite a lot. I'm sure that he will explain you the trouble he went... " 

Sakura sighed defeated. " Okay, were is he? "

" Outside. "

" Fine "

Sakura opened the door and stepped into the sunlight. She squinted and saw a figure a steps away from her. It was the boy. 

He was apparently with his back toward her, staring at a tree which leaves were falling. Sakura cleared her throat but he didn't budge. Seeing no response she walked a few steps and did the same. The guy simply ignored her. 

' Oh come on. As if he's deaf or something... '

Sakura stepped right beside him with an enormous space between them both. By now the only detail that she knew about him was that he had brown hair. She didn't dare look at his face, since she was still thinking about that adventure that she had once had. 

She didn't realize that a minute had gone without either of them talking. Remembering, she suddenly thanked him. 

" Thank you for saving me " She muttered. 

The guy laughed and didn't answer. Sakura felt a rush of anger. 

' Couldn't he be a bit more polite? Of all the things that he can do, he chooses to laugh! '

" Why are you laughing?! I just thanked you... " Sakura replied.

This only increased the laughter that the guy had tried to hold. 

" Damn it! What's wrong with you?!?!?! "

" I didn't save you... " The guy replied. 

" Huh? "

" You saved yourself, Sakura "

Sakura suddenly felt a tingling sensation in her stomach that caused her to have goose bumps. She knew that voice was familiar, and she hadn't heard it for quite a while. She slowly turned her head to examine the profile of the guy, who was still watching the tree in front of him. One word could only describe him: handsome. 

Little by little she began to recognize that she was trying to live that dream she had once had. And as soon as the boy realized he was being watched, he turned his head to see her face to face. Her body paralyzed. 

Right in front of her very two eyes stood her dream, her non-existent love. The one she had claimed to be over. 

There was something different about him: his expression had changed. He was smiling. 

Laughing and smiling: an interesting combination that made him even more gorgeous than before. 

His eyes were still as amber as she had last seen them. And his hair was far messier than it had ever been. 

" Missed me? " He asked with a grin. 

Sakura's heart leaped with joy and so did her body when she found herself in the arms of Syaoran. Her eyes began to water. 

" Please tell me that this isn't a dream... " She whispered, not wanting to let go. 

He laughed yet again, " No. It isn't... "

Syaoran pulled her apart and grabbed her by the shoulders. " You did it. You broke the pendant... "

" What do you mean? " Sakura asked. 

" Don't worry, I know that you must be confused. Let me explain... "

They both sat down in the grass full of colored leaves. Sakura rested her head in his shoulder as he began. 

" It wasn't all a dream as your father expected it to be. It was another reality, created by you. It all happened when you bumped into me and hit your head at the mall, remember? "

" I did? "

Syaoran nodded, " However, you hit your head with the floor and became unconscious. "

" What?! "

Syaoran frowned, " There was a part when I wasn't conscious myself, and when I woke up I soon realized we were both lying on the floor. I didn't know who you were or from where you came from, so I took you to a room in a motel nearby, hoping that you would wake up. And you did, but only for a minute. "

" Wait a second. I remember it. I fainted in the motorcycle, found myself in the motel room and then woke up in the subway... "

" You could say that you were in your own reality... " Syaoran pointed out. " What I mean is this, you weren't really here, but you weren't dreaming all of this. You were actually fighting. "

" Fighting? "

" Battling for your life. You were dying and I won't deny it. You were in a critical state and needed seven things to continue living. You needed hope, feelings, desire, wish, prospect and trust... "

" The seven vespers... " Sakura whispered. 

" You required them to keep you alive, since they were taken away from you. And that was the secret. The legend led to your life... "

Sakura thought for a while, taking in the information. It did make sense. 

" But what about the bomb... Yuka said that if I inserted the pendant inside the pyramid of vespers, then the whole humanity would die... "

" And it's true. Think of your life as a book. Without enemies or problems, there wouldn't be a meaning to it, wouldn't it? "

" No. " Sakura replied thoughtfully.

" Which means that you had to struggle trough that coma. It most have manifested in a complicated legend. You are a complex girl, after all. "

" NO, I'M NOT! " Sakura warned, her cheeks slightly pink   

Syaoran smirked at her reaction.

" Anyway, I get all of this. But how did you become involved? " Sakura asked. 

" That, I have no clue... I also became unconscious for several times without even knowing it. And I found myself helping you, already knowing what I had to go after, and keep you alive... "

" So Einsen never existed? "

" No "

" Oreo and Saori? "

 Syaoran shook his head. 

" Yuka? "

" What do you think? " Syaoran asked her.

She sighed, " What about Daisuke, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol? "

Syaoran frowned at this, " Sorry, but they were also created by you... "

A tear slid down her cheek, " B-But how did Daisuke know all those things. He told me that nothing was what it seemed. "

" It was a part of your conscious trying to snap you back to reality. It was telling you that it was an alternate world. "

" Oh, I'm going to miss them all. "

" No you are not. They will remain in your heart " Syaoran added, " Friendship can't be broken that easily... "

" So Meilin wasn't your cousin... "

" No. You made her into my cousin. " He stated, then said after a long silence, " Anyway, I finally found out about you and were you lived. So while you were in the subway with Tomoyo, I took you to the hospital, where they called your brother and father... And after that I don't quite remember only that I later woke up in a hospital bed... "

" Because you were with me, weren't you? "

He smiled. 

" Sorry if I caused you problems " Sakura apologized.

" None at all. You needed me, and I wanted to help you, even if at first it didn't seem like it. You changed me, Sakura. You gave life to my heart. You freed me from my past. "

Sakura smiled as he took her hand and squeezed it lightly.  

" But what about my pendant? It disappeared in the other 'world ', but here I still have it... "

" Of course. It cracked. Let's just say that it represented your life caught inside of it, waiting to come out... The only thing that happened was that you associated your life with what your mother had given you since you were young. It influenced you. "

Sakura took out her necklace and looked at it. It reflected the sun's rays.

" So part of it was reality and the other wasn't... "

" And now that you are awake, you have to leave it behind "

" But I won't! " 

Syaoran looked bewildered, " You won't?! "

" It was all too wonderful. That friendship that we all had... "

When Syaoran didn't answer Sakura moved closer to him. She continued, " Okay, so I did save myself from death, but it was you who helped me do it. You made it all too damn special and different..." 

Syaoran smirked as he let her hands wrap around his neck as they both stared at each other. And suddenly the world that Sakura had once known had returned to her, as they both kissed. The gang hadn't faded. They were still there, among them both. Tomoyo was kissing Eriol, and Meilin was hugging Daisuke. She could also feel Saori petting Oreo, and Kazue smiling right back at her... And even Yuka, whose expression had changed... 

She had hunted for a meaning to live again and she had found it. Not only had her secret been her life, but also the gang, her friends and Syaoran, her love.  

THE END 

--- **Author's FINAL Comment:** ---

This is it you guys. My first story has been finished. I hope that you liked it. But before I say good bye, 

A BIG **THANKS** TO:

(lol, I'm aware that some of the names are repeated since I only joined the people I thanked on the past chapters... ^^;)

Virgo Writer, RuBy MoOn, Xiao Mei, Sakura_Free_Spirit, Amy, Kitty Neko, Ai no Senshi, Kan-chan, ChibiSakuraSyaoran, Wezl, pretty-anonymous14, emeraldiris, Catrina, Rhea, Ryuuen Star, crystal, Nymph, chibiookamigirl, BrokenWings, Emma, Luna-Sarita, sakurachick127, ClowCardGirl, Hong Ying Fa, rankane4, Sakura-Avalon, Rishaini, SweetCherryBlossom, dstrbd child, Angel Blossom, ..., SakuraBubbles, snowylove-angel, RaCHeL, tweety and Lally, crystal, s.c.a.r.l.e.t, ss forever, meinien, BrokenWings, kirjava-chan, Linky-chan, Xiao Mei, Ryuuen Star, pinklover, ChibiSakuraSyaoran, Kan-chan, Blind Fath, Sakurablossom101, aku-chan, crystal-kitty2003, Jazzy , michelle, chibisakura , carol, Illusion , Jewelkitten , ccsfanatic, Kawaii-CherryWolf , ice_queen664, Lady-Tomoyo, Lance Dragonheart , Kristal, karan, KristiexxNguyen, Tish, chibisakura, Kawaii-anime-lover , Chihiro, Anna, kawaiitenshisakura, ssforever, Din, azn-angel , Firey chan , x kyoot x, lilyflower, ChErRy BlOsSoM, mysticalia, fireangel, Cherry-Lally , HeavenlyAnimeAngel, Mei Yen, 0, SweetBabyGurl, Di, Sakura-Blossom, jg, Lady-Tomoyo, chibisakura, Ryuuen Star, sk, crystal-chan, Mei Yen, karen, Terri, mysticalia, Megami No Hikari, Karen WindStar, Linky-chan, d, Anime girl, Kawaii-Fairy-Emma, Star-Phoenix, 1, otaku, ssforever, Pink Hana, Animefreak242, SEXY VIXEN, Illusion K, carol, Sakura-Blossom, AnimeObssesionFantasy, Xiao Mei, abc, lilyflower, azn-angel, SweetBabyGurl, Fiery chan, luckyducky7too, otaku, ChErRy BlOsSoM, Crazygurl, bAbY sTaR aNg3L, Terri, Cata-chan, Cherryheart, hermionepotter, xiao ying fa, aya-yahiko, ac4cherryz, Inu-ying-fa, Jewelkitten, Kayla, acursed-angel, Pnaixr0se8, Lena... C4C, RmGrace, Arulon, hayle, LiL LiLy, Time Whoadie, pinklover-sama, Cherry, moondragon131, ssmoments, mel 88, gwen, AsnPnayCCLluver7, Kawai-CherryWolf, silent H, hana-lai, zxoaswtxiaolang4oxz, aya yahiko, Bloddlust Night, Sakura Fairy Angel, Time Whoadie, Kawai-CherryWolf, meinen, MimiGhost, Illusion 1412, LyingFatkitsune831, Sakura-Blossom12, Midnight Star, RMGrace, otaku2, Terri13, Akasha, Scarlet Rose, Tenshi-Hotaru, lei, d26, Mystress Tate, Shinigami Clara, Cherry Destruction, stary angle, Ice-saturn, old lady heart heart, Piffles, Lily*Star, 17SKY, iris dreamer, chibi tenshi, ss-kat10, Shinigami Clara, LighthawkKnight, Anime girl Carrie, Sakume Nohara, Mindy, cheriblossom, Flaming Sakura,  Kita, sAfAiA HiryUu, silent h, SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1, Gwen, moonlight angel, cheyee, kinomoto, Evil Jealousy, chibi ijin, ClassicElfRyoko, *S*K* + *S*L*, sakura -keroberus, stranger, zero-shadow, Ria, Ice Itako, MegamiNoHikari, Linky-chan, Twilight Dragon, JG, Dragons Maiden, Sakura Angel 14, ShiintoSakka45, Youngling Milk, LiL DuDeTte, Linda18, MeMe, Suga Gurl, Angel Fairy Sakura, sonydjsnmix, Julia and Tania, anonymous, Jaina, Shinsei Kokoro, sharoN, ChibiSakuraSyaoran, Latinagal, Jiruru-chan, Cherry Jade, japanimerox, StarryC, azindreamerccs, fanfiction_lover, *S*I*T*A*295, Geminikika1, AnonymousT, demi kaijuu, kmpnay, Emily10, Mabel, ~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*, Lilangelwithluv, sprout, ~*~sabby~*~, gamegirl546, Brenda, Game Gal, Food-luver, Forbidden_Light, Jewelkitten, Water Maiden2, EmeraldEyesofTrust, Sakura Angel 14, Jennifer^.^, Silex, BlossomBerryBabe, love ur stori, Hikaru Ayumi, Sakura(really), Starry C.

(For those who I did not mention, I didn't do it on purpose, I must have missed you, so I thank you too. And also Kisses and Hugs to those who will review after this chapter. )   

**You've all been a great motivation!  ^^ **

Stay tuned for my next CCS fict. I don't know how it's going to be named, or what it's going to be about, but I do have some ideas, and hopefully you will find it as interesting as this one. For now, I'm taking a nice deserved break. My next one will probably be around Christmas vacations. See ya!! ^^

VIOLENT HAYES 

****


End file.
